Goong: Royal and Drama
by katskrom
Summary: "Oh, tentu saja! Menurutku absnya lebih seksi dari milik Donghae!"/"Seseorang yang membelakangi kamera ini tak terlihat bagaimana wajahnya. /"Aku juga mencintaimu, Junsu-ie chagi, sungguh."/"Tak ada kekasih yang mencintai pasangannya tapi tega meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan orang lain, Tuan Jung!"/Hint! HanJae? dan KrisMin?/ M-Preg. BL. DLDR.
1. Spoiler

**Goong: Royal and Drama**

Inspired by Goong © Park So Hee

It isnt remake.

.

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

... as _Prince's First Love_

... as _The Second Prince_

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: Theyre belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: Howl & J – Perhaps Love _as OST Goong

.

Spolier

.

"Sebagai balas budi, aku akan menikahkan cucu pertamaku dengan cucu pertamamu."

"—A-apa? Tidak perlu, _Paeha _(1). Saya melakukan semuanya dengan ikhlas."

"Aku tahu. Oleh karenanya aku ingin memberi hadiah. Lagipula, kau itu sahabatku satu-satunya. Anggap saja ini semua sebagai perjodohan murni antar sesama sahabat lama."

"_Paeha_—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

.

"Joongie, apa kau sudah pernah melihat Pangeran Yunho?"

Sesosok namja mungil mengangguk antusias dalam pangkuan sang kakek. "Nde, Joongie tau, _Harabeoji_(2)."

"Nanti saat dewasa, kau lah kelak yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

"_Jinjja_?" (3)

.

"_Oemma _(4),apa benar nanti Joongie akan menikah dengan Pangeran Yunho?"

"Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu Joongie?"

"_Harabeoji, Oemma_!"

"Lupakan saja, Joongie. Kakekmu hanya bercanda saja."

.

"Yah! Jangan mendorongku! Kau lupa ya nanti akan menjadi pendamping hidup Pangeran Yunho!"

"_Aigoo _(5),_ uri _(6)Joongie! Kau sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Masih saja mengkhayal setinggi itu!"

.

"Hei, gadis tomboy!"

"_MWO _(7)_?!"_

"Berhenti!"

"..."

Tap..Tap..Tap

"Apa saja yang kau dengar, hah?!"

"Lalala~ lalala~"

.

"_Oemoenim _(8) hanya bercanda kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Yunho. Besok kita akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua calon 'istrimu'."

"Tapi, aku sudah punya kekasih, _oemoenim_!"

"Putuskan dia. Mudah, bukan?"

.

"Jika kita benar-benar akan menikah, itu semua bukan karena cinta."

"Siapa juga yang mencintaimu? Dasar!"

.

"Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

"Tak ada orang mencintai kekasihnya sampai tega meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan orang lain, Tuan Jung!"

.

"_Oemma_...hiks.. —hiks!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja apa kata orang lain, sayang. Masih ada kami bertiga, Joongie. _Uljima_ (9) ._ Uljima, ne_~"

.

.

.

TBC or END

(*)

1. Raja

2. Kakek

3. Benarkah?

4. Ibu (informal)

5. Astaga

6. Kami

7. Apa?!

8. Ibu (formal)

9. Jangan menangis

.

Hai. Ada yang kangen saya? *kedipkedipinosen*

Yah, saya tau saya banyak utang ff dan semuanya lagi dalam proses. Kalo ff ini, tiba-tiba muncul pas bernostalgia dengan film dan komik (yang belum rampung -_-) Goong. Apalagi pas liyat OPV-nya 6Noxnox9 di youtube yangg ada foto Yunho jadi Pangeran Lee Shin di Goong Musical dan ada editannya Jaejoong jadi Putri Chae Kyung. *dziiiiingggg* langsung deh kepikiran hehe B )

Ini saya saja apa, Yunho sama Joo Ji Hoon rada mirip? ._.

Dan kalo soal ff saya yg lain, updetnya agak molor kali ya tp pasti updet kok (kayak ada yang nunggu aja hhh XP)

Ohya, ada yang mau nebak kira-kira siapa lagi _main cast_nya?

_So, _lanjut apa enggak nih?

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	2. The Begining

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: Theyre belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: Howl & J – Perhaps Love _as OST Goong

.

Hana: The Beginning. One Day.

.

Di ruangan itu terlihat dua sosok lelaki paruh baya duduk berhadap-hadapan. Lelaki pertama memakai jas berwarna biru denim yang terlihat mahal dan berkilau. Wajahnya terlihat tenang saat menyesap kecil teh hangat yang memang disajikan untuknya. Bahkan dari cara duduk dan segala tingkah lakunya, orang bisa mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu bukan lelaki biasa. Ya memang, ia adalah Jung Il Woo sang _Paeha _Korea.

Sedang lelaki kedua terlihat sangat gugup. Ia berulang kali meremas tangannya kuat-kuat dibawah meja. Bahkan ia juga tak ikut menyesap teh hangatnya seperti yang Il Woo lakukan. Berbanding terbalik dengan rajanya yang memakai jas mahal, lelaki ini hanya memakai kemeja biasa berwarna hijau tua. Penampilannya pun juga terkesan seperti rakyat biasa. Namanya adalah Kim Jo Yeon (1), ia adalah seorang lelaki tua biasa— atau yang dulunya bisa disebut sebagai teman masa kecil hingga remaja dari sang _Paeha_.

"Terima kasih." ujar sang _Paeha _sambil menatap lurus kawan lamanya itu. "Aku pasti sudah meninggal jika kau tak meyelamatkanku waktu itu."

Jo Yeon hanya terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar. "_Nde, Paeha. _Sebagai rakyat pun saya berkewajiban untuk menghormati dan melindungi pemimpin saya, yaitu _Paeha._"

Il Woo tertawa kecil menanggapi ucapan Jo Yeon. Kawan lamanya itu memang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu. Masih rendah hati dan begitu baik. Yah, inilah yang ia harapkan. Meskipun ia telah menjadi raja, ia masih mempunyai orang-orang yang memandangnya juga sebagai manusia biasa, bukan sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan tinggi.

Apalagi semenjak kemarin Jo Yeon menyelematkannya dari kebakaran pabrik yang ada di sekitar daerah rumah teman masa kecilnya tersebut. Saat itu ia mengunjungi pabrik yang merupakan salah satu pabrik pemasok bahan baku roti terbaik seantero Korea Selatan. Tak diduga, ada listrik yang konslet hingga membuat api kecil itu menyebar dengan cepat ke seluruh pabrik. Beruntung ternyata Jo Yeon yang bekerja di sana, tanpa basa-basi langsung menolong Il Woo yang hampir saja terbakar hidup-hidup. Bahkan ia lebih dulu menyelamatkan sang _Paeha _sebelum para pengawal _Paeha _mengambil tindakan.

_Jika tidak, mungkin aku sudah berada di bawah tanah sekarang_, pikirnya. Oleh karenanya, ia merasa kata terima kasih sekalipun tak cukup untuk membalas jasa Jo Yeon. Jadi, ia pun telah merencanakan hal lain.

"Sebagai balas budi, aku akan menikahkan cucu pertamaku dengan cucu pertamamu."

Jo Yeon membelalakkan matanya, kaget. "—A-apa? Tidak perlu, _Paeha_. Saya melakukan semuanya dengan ikhlas." katanya cepat.

Kepala keluarga Jung itu menghela napas. Ia tahu jika ini akan menjadi sedikit sulit, tapi bukan berarti ia akan menyerah. "Aku tahu. Oleh karenanya aku ingin memberi hadiah. Lagipula, kau itu sahabatku satu-satunya. Anggap saja ini semua sebagai perjodohan murni antar sesama sahabat lama."

"_Paeha_—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Hening pun melanda. Jo Yeon langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Il Woo. Ia tahu betul jika temannya itu tidak akan main-main dengan setiap ucapannya.

"_Nde, Paeha_."

"Oh ayolah, Jo Yeon. Ini bukan pembicaraan antar raja dengan rakyatnya. Tapi antara sesama teman lama. Tolong, bersikaplah informal denganku."

Jo Yeon pun hanya tersenyum tipis. "_Nde, _Woo-ie."

.

Sekarang ini dua keluarga besar Kim sedang harap-harap cemas menanti kelahiran cucu dan keponakan pertama dalam keluarga mereka. Pasangan Kim Jongwoon atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook– sang calon orang tua baru itu kini sudah masuk ke ruang bersalin.

Hal ini terasa mendadak karena saat memasak bersama ibu mertuanya tadi pagi, air ketuban Ryeowook tiba-tiba pecah dan membuat _namja _(2) itu segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Orang tua Ryeowook sendiri yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke Seoul segera berangkat ke rumah sakit bersama besannya untuk mendampingi putra semata wayang mereka.

"Dorong Nyonya Kim! Ayo, bayinya sudah mulai terlihat!"

Kedua keluarga Kim itu pun segera memanjatkan doa bersama-sama untuk kelancaran persalinan Ryeowook. Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan milik menantu keluarga Kim Jo Yeon tersebut.

"Arrggh– Saakiiit– aah! Jongw–oonhh _pa_–_bbo_! Lihaaaaa–t ssaa–ja akan ku po–toong milik–muu supaaa–ya aku taaaaak hah–mil lagiihhh– AAH!"

"_Yeobo _(3), tangan–arggh–ku bisa patah jika ka–u remas dengan keras sss–begini."

"Saaakiit–kuh lebiihhh para–aah, _pabboo_ (4)!"

"A–shhh–ku tahu. Bertahanlaa–h, _yeobo_."

"Pokoknyaaaaah s–etelah iniiiih akuuh ya–aarrgh–ng menjadi _seme _(5)–hh!"

"_MWO?!"_

Kim Hyoyeon– adik Yesung segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya– menahan semburan tawa yang meminta segara dikeluarkan. Begitu pula dengan ayahnya, yang bisa membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah anak lelakinya itu saat disumpah serapahi 'istrinya' sendiri.

Sayangnya, "HAHAHAHA!" tawa itu menyembur begitu saja dari anak dan ayah itu.

.

"Selamat anak anda laki-laki, Tuan Yesung."

Yesung pun tak bisa menahan tangis harunya saat menerima bayi yang terbalut dengan selimut putih bersih itu. Bayinya itu begitu mungil dan indah. Dengan rambut hitamnya yang bahkan sudah mulai terlihat. Ah, bayinya begitu sempurna. Tentu saja semua itu menurun dari _appa_-nya (6) yang tampan, batin Yesung percaya diri.

Seakan tak mau kalah, Jo Yeon pun segera mendekati Yesung dan memberi sinyal pada anaknya untuk memperbolehkannya menggendong sang cucu pertama. Entah ada angin apa, Yesung segera menyerahkan sang anak setelah sebelumnya mengecup keningnya sayang.

Jo Yeon segera menunjukkannya pada sang besan. Terlihat sekali raut bahagia bagi mereka semua. Apalagi Ryeowook pun juga selamat meski masih pingsan pasca operasi persalinan tadi. Bahkan para ibu sudah mulai berdiskusi untuk berbelanja kebutuhan cucu pertama mereka itu. Sedang para lelaki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan para ibu yang sangat gemas dengan bayi mungil Kim itu.

"Laki-laki ya? Bukankah saat di USG jenis kelaminnya perempuan, Yesung?" tanya ibu mertua Yesung yang sedang mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangan mungil milik cucunya.

"_Nde, oemma. _Tapi dokter sendiri memang sudah memberitahu jika hasil USG itu belum pasti dan bisa saja berubah."

3 bulan yang lalu, Yesung dan Ryeowook sepakat melakukan USG dan mendapati jenis kelamin anak mereka adalah perempuan. Baik Yesung maupun Ryeowook sendiri memang tidak menuntut apa anak mereka harus perempuan ataupun laki-laki. Karena dengan diberi keturunan saja, itu adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan. Mengingat Ryeowook adalah laki-laki, sebenarnya sangat tidak mungkin ia bisa mempunyai rahim. Tapi memang kebesaran Tuhan membuat segela sesuatunya menjadi mungkin bagi para hamba-Nya.

"Namanya siapa, _oppa _(7)?" celetuk Hyoyeon yang kontan membuat para orang tua Kim kembali menoleh ke arah Yesung.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong."

.

"_Paeha_, apa akan tetap dilanjutkan jika keadaannya seperti ini?"

Seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menggendong bayi mungil yang tampan menatap was-was pada sang suami.

Il Woo menoleh pada sang istri yang sedang cucu pertama mereka, Jung Yunho. "Apa maksudmu, _Hwangtaehu _(8)?"

Wanita bernama asli Jung Soo Yeon itu segera menjawab, "Apa _Paeha _yakin akan menikahkan Yunho dengan Jaejoong, cucu Jo Yeon? Mereka sama-sama _namja_, _Paeha."_

"Kau keberatan?"

Jessica– nama barat sang _Hwangtaehu_ hanya bisa menunduk seakan meminta maaf saat mendengar nada tak bersahabat dari sang suami. "Bukan begitu, _Paeha. _Memang di zaman sekarang ini Korea sudah memperlegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Tapi apakah masyarakat tidak akan kontra jika Raja mereka nantinya mempunyai 'istri' seorang _namja_?"

"Ada begitu banyak kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi, _yeobo._" Jessica tahu, jika Il Woo sudah menggunakan bahasa informal diantara mereka berdua, berarti tandanya sang suami sedang menganggap keduanya sebagai suami-istri bukan raja dan ratu (permaisuri) yang harus berkata formal satu sama lain.

Lanjutnya, "Lagipula aku adalah Raja. Pantang bagiku untuk menjilat ludahku sendiri. Aku yakin, Jaejoong akan bisa menjadi 'istri' yang baik untuk Yunho kecil kita."

Sang _Hwangtaehu _pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. "Aku percaya dan akan selalu mendukungmu, _yeobo._"

.

6 tahun kemudian...

"Joongie jangan lari cepat-cepat! Kasihan Bummie nanti capek jika mengejarmu!" teriakan sang _oemma _membuat seorang _namja _mungil yang berumur 6 tahun itu berhenti. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Otomatis Kibum kecil yang baru saja bisa berlari (tanpa pegangan) dengan cepat menabrak kaki sang kakak yang tepat berada di depannya. Dan saking kerasnya tabrakan itu, terdengar bunyi "DUK" yang lumayan keras.

Uh oh, tidak– mata _uri _Kibum kecil sudah berkaca-kaca.

3..2...1

"HUWEEEEE! _OEMMA!"_ Tangisan Kibum yang begitu kencang membuat Ryeowook yang sedari tadi memasak di dapur dan Yesung yang berada di garasi untuk membenarkan sepeda Jaejoong yang sudah rusak sejak 3 hari lalu– segera bergegas melihat keadaan Kibum.

"_Aigoo, _Bummie!" Ryeowook segera menggendong putra keduanya sambil sesekali menepuk pantat montok Kibum.

Jaejoong kecil yang sudah terbiasa melihat dan mendengar tangisan adikknya hanya terdiam. Pasti setelah ini _oemma_nya akan marah-marah, seperti biasanya.

"Hah, _oemma _tidak akan memarahi Joongie kali ini. Tapi jangan diulangi lagi, _ne_?"

"_Ne, oemma_!" ujar Jaejoong semangat. Ia tersenyum saat sang appa mengacak-ngacak rambutnya gemas.

"Joongie temani_ Harabeoji _saja, bagaimana?" tanya Yesung.

"_Nde~" _Dengan cepat Jaejoong berlari ke taman belakang, tempat biasanya kakeknya bersantai bersama almarhumah sang nenek dulu.

Yesung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku sang anak. Sedang Ryeowook sudah berlalu sejak tadi melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dan menitipkan Kibum yang kini digendong Yesung.

Anehnya, ia mencium bau-bau tidak sedap disekitar situ. Apa jangan-jangan ini bau masakan _yeobo _yang gosong? Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin sekali, batinnya.

"Appa~ Appa~"

Suara imut Kibum membuat lamunan Yesung terbuyar. Ia menatap wajah imut milik putra keduanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "_Waeyo, _Bummie?" Tak lupa pula kepala keluarga Kim itu mengecup pipi gembil milik Kibum.

"Pipis~ Appa. Bummie pipis~"

"_MWOYA?!"_

Dan benar saja, kini kemeja dan celana Yesung telah basah terkena pipis sang buah hati.

.

Jo Yeon yang sedang duduk-duduk di rerumputan di taman belakang, sedikit terusik dengan bunyi langkah kaki. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Jaejoong berlari dengan cepat ke arahnya dan hampir saja tersungkur jika saja Jo Yeon tidak menangkapnya. Untung saja ia masih mempunyai refleks yang bagus dan bisa menangkap sang cucu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

"Hehehe, _Gomawo _(9)_, Harabeoji_!"

"_Nde."_

"Apa yang _Harabeoji_ lakukan disini?"

"Bersantai."

"Joongie boleh ikut?"

"Tentu saja boleh."

Keduanya kini terdiam dan menikmati suasana sejuk di cuaca yang berawan itu. Bahkan kini Jaejoong telah duduk di pangkuan sang kakek. Tiba-tiba Jo Yeon teringat perjodohan antara cucunya ini dengan Pangeran Yunho.

"Joongie, apa kau sudah pernah melihat Pangeran Yunho?"

Sesosok namja mungil mengangguk antusias dalam pangkuan sang kakek. "Nde, Joongie tau, _Harabeoji_."

"Nanti saat dewasa, kau lah kelak yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

"_Jinjja_?"

"Tentu. Joongie mau tidak?"

"_Ne! _Joongie mau! Pangeran Yunho sangat tampan!"

_Mungkin aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana watak dan tabiat Pangeran Yunho, tapi aku sunggu berharap semoga perjodohan ini adalah hal yang benar._

.

"_Oemma_,apa benar nanti Joongie akan menikah dengan Pangeran Yunho?"

Perkataan Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mendatangi Ryeowook di dapur membuat namja manis itu hampir saja menjatuhkan semangkuk sup panas yang baru saja matang.

"Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu Joongie?"

"_Harabeoji, Oemma_!"

_Appa? _"Lupakan saja, Joongie. Kakekmu pasti hanya bercanda."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kembali. Jelas ia tak puas dengan jawaban sang ibu. "Tapi _oemma_–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, sayang. Sudah cepat panggil _Harabeoji, Appa _dan Kibum, _ne?_ Makan siang sudah siap."

Walau masih cemberut tapi Jaejoong kecil tetap melaksanakan perintah sang ibu. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih memikirkan perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

_Pasti appa hanya bercanda, tidak mungkin kan Joongie menikah dengan seorang pangeran? Ya, pasti begitu._

Ah, Nyonya Kim, sayangnya _appa_ mertuamu tidak bercanda.

.

_Gye sok~_

.

(*) Ket:

(1) OC saya

(2) Pemuda

(3) Sebutan sayang– baik untuk suami atau istri

(4) Bodoh

(5) Berarti pemberi atau penyerang dalam bahasa Jepang dan juga diartikan begitu hubungan sesama lelaki

(6) Ayah (informal)

(7) Kakak laki-laki (sebutan dari perempuan)

(8) Ibu Suri atau Permaisuri

(9) Terima kasih

.

PR (Pojok Ripiu):

Booboopipi: Ini sudah updet ya :D

marcia rena: Ini udah lanjut ya :D wah kalo masalah NC, saya masih belum tau ya tapi rencananya memang ada sih hehe

Riana: Annyeong! Salam kenal juga :D iya ini sudah lanjut~

songjijae: Ini sudah lanjut :D

elephantbambi: Iya kok, saya memang terinspirasi dari ide ceritanya dan bakal saya sesuaikan dengan imajinasi saya. Kalo masalah itu, udah saya bahas di percakapannya Jessica sm Il Woo diatas, apa kurang puas? Kalo iya, gimana kalo ngikutin jalan ceritanya dulu hehe #promosi Wah gapapa malah kalo ada yang ngasih kritik dan saran yang membangun asal logis aja :D

Aqua: Saya juga suka goong loh :D iya ini lanjut~

Shim shia: Saya usahakan ada perubahan sesuai imajinasi saya kok, tenang saja hehe. Tapi kalo menurut saya malah dengan nomer jadi kosakatanya lebih gampang dicari keterangannya. Kalo pake bintang (*) takutnya nanti harus bolak-balik ke halaman atas trus sm nyari keterangan yang dimaksud. Kalo pake nomer seengganya jadi sedikit lebih mudah. Gimana chingu? Kalo memang mengganggu ya nanti saya ubah biar bacanya chingu nyaman :D

Ria: Ini ya sudah lanjut :D

Princess yunjae: _Jinjja? _^^ Oh saya usahakan ada perubahan sesuai imajinasi saya kok. Kalo soal adegan romantis dan lucu akan saya usahakan buat masuk ke ff ini. Makanya ikuti terus ya chingu biar tau siapa pemainnya hehe #promosi Wah sama loh, saya juga abis nonton goong minggu lalu langsung nulis ff ini :D

asdfghj: ini ya udah dilanjut :D hehe makanya ikutan ya ^^

Ryu: Gomawo ^^

pyolipops: Ini saya lanjut kok :D makasi udah mau mengikuti ^^

.

Dan untuk ripiuer (?) yang log-in, saya bales lewat PM ya~

Sankyu buat yang udah mau mampir, baca, ripiu, fav sama follows :" ya rock guys xixixi

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	3. The First Meeting

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: Taylor Swift – Superman_

.

.

.

Dul: Someone said dreamed a dream and he did. The First Meeting.

.

.

.

"Kim Jaejoong, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Di depannya kini, seorang Jung Yunho– sesosok _namja_ bertubuh tegap, berkulit tan eksotik dan berwajah tampan tengah berlutut sembari membuka sebuah kotak kecil berisi cincin putih mengkilat. Terlihat beberapa berlian berwarna senada mengitari cincin itu. Belum lagi di bagian dalam kotak tersebut terbaca jelas tulisan "Cartier" yang bisa dibilang merupakan _brand _perhiasan ternama di dunia.

Tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana senangnya perasaan Jaejoong akan aksi Yunho ini. Jangan lupakan bahwa lokasi 'pelamaran' itu ada di lapangan depan sekolah tepat jam pulang sekolah– tentu saja banyak siswa-siswi yang melihat adegan tersebut dan tak sungkan beberapa dari mereka memotret, merekam bahkan menyumpahi Jaejoong akan nasib beruntungnya dilamar oleh sang Pangeran Korea.

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang hampir melongo lebar– ia tidak boleh menunjukkan ekspresi non-bangsawan yang tidak berwibawa di depan umum atau Yunho akan malu jika calon 'istri'nya bertindak seperti itu, begitu pikirnya.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling. Banyak sekali murid yang mengelilingi mereka berdua. Dan begitu banyak ekspresi, dimana kaget mendominasi. Ia juga bisa melihat ketiga sahabatnya, Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melotot tak percaya. Tentu saja selama ini kan ketiga orang itu tak pernah percaya jika ia dan Yunho telah ditunangkan sejak kecil.

_Hehehe, akhirnya! Kalian tau kan kalau selama ini aku tak pernah bermimpi apalagi berbohong! Aku memang akan menjadi pendamping setia Yunho seumur hidup! Hohoho~_

"Jaejoong-ah?"

Jaejoong segera menolehkan wajahnya– menunduk menatap Yunho yang kini sudah mulai berkeringat. _Ah, kasian sekali dia.._

"_Nde_ (1), Yun-ie?"

Yunho tersenyum lembut. "Apa jawabanmu, _baby_?"

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya memanas saat mendengar panggilan _baby_ dari Yunho. Ada rasa sayang disana– dan diucapkan dengan nada yang lembut. Apalagi tatapan Yunho yang penuh pengharapan, senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah _namja _tampan itu membuat matanya tertarik menjadi garis lurus. Ditambah sorakan dari siswa-siswi di sekeliling mereka yang meneriakkan kata "Terima! Terima!" berkali-kali.

_Dream comes true, eh?_

_Namja _berwajah bak _yeoja _(2) itu pun ikut tersenyum haru. Matanya berkaca-kaca saking senangnya ia saat itu. Ia menarik tangan Yunho untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Ia maju perlahan ke arah Yunho– mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua. Ia mendongak pada Yunho yang belasan sentimeter lebih tinggi darinya. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipi Yunho, membuat sang Pangeran menutup matanya meresapi halusnya tangan yang sedang membuainya itu.

"Ya. Ya. Dan akan selalu ya!"

Yunho segera membuka matanya mendengar jawaban itu dan membawa Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tertawa keras tapi sarat akan kebahagiaan. Suara bising mulai terdengar di sekeliling mereka dari para siswa-siswi. Mereka menyoraki kedua sejoli yang kini sedang tersenyum satu sama lain dan berwajah merah padam tersebut.

Sungguh, Jaejoong merasa sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan hampir menangis jika saja Yunho tidak mengambil perhatiannya. "Aku mencintaimu." bisik Yunho di depan bibir Jaejoong. _Namja _itu menangkupkan lembut kedua belah pipi yang lumayan tembem milik calon 'istri'nya dan mulai menghilangkan jarak yang ada.

Mengetahui apa maksud Yunho, _namja _pencinta gajah itu pun menutup matanya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HENTIKAN! AAAAA! JANGAN MEMONYONGKAN BIBIRMU, HYUNGG! AAAAAAAA!"

Mendengar teriakan itu, Jaejoong segera membuka matanya. Ia mendapati sang adik– Kibum memasang wajah horor dengan mata yang menyipit tajam bahkan adik kecilnya (ia selalu menganggap adiknya kecil mungil, meskipun menyebalkan) memeluk erat sebuah guling bercorak gajah seolah sebagai tamengnya.

Jaejoong yang seakan kesadarannya belum kembali sepenuhnya hanya mengucek matanya pelan, mencoba menyambungkan seluruh memori akan kejadian saat ini.

Ia dilamar Yunho. Centang.

Lokasinya di lapangan sekolah. Centang.

Banyak sekali yang menyaksikan. Centang.

Ada Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin juga. Centang.

Sepertinya mereka sudah percaya padanya, hoho. Centang.

Ia menerima lamaran Yunho. Centang.

Ia akan dicium oleh Yunho. Centang.

Ia–

...

–Tunggu, ia baru akan dicium kan? Tapi belum kan? Dan lokasinya tadi disekolah, jadi ini... –

...Mimpi?

_Oh, oke Jung Jaejoong-wanna-be_, _kau hanya bermimpi saja rupanya._

...

_N-NANIIIII! _(3)

Mata yang sudah bulat itu kini makin membulat. Ia menepuk-nepuk kedua belah pipinya cukup kencang– sekedar memastikan jika ini adalah kenyataan dan yang tadi hanya sebuah bunga tidur yang indah.

_Mou_ (4), padahal ia sudah senang sekali tadi! Bayangkan, ia dilamar dan akan dicium oleh seorang pangeran yang merupakan idaman semua orang. Tampan, pintar, _manly_, kaya dan baik hati. Oke, memang tidak terlalu yakin dengan 2 kata yang terakhir, tapi ya _who knew?_ – mengingat ia tidak dekat bahkan pangeran itu tidak mengenalnya. Jangan kan mengenal, ia ragu jika _namja _tampan itu tahu kalau dia ada– hidup.

Hah, susah sekali ya memang jika menjadi penggemar rahasia itu. Hanya bisa melihat orang yang kita suka dari jauh– tanpa bisa banyak bertindak ataupun bicara. Jika ia mendengar Yunho sakit, ia hanya akan berdoa sendiri dalam diam, meskipun ia tahu Yunho takkan mengucapkan terima kasih sekalipun akan doanya, ia tak masalah. Yunho sembuh saja, ia sudah bahagia. Jika Yunho tertawa, ia akan ikut merasakan kebahagian itu– entah kenapa. Jika Yunho bersedih, ia juga hanya bisa berdoa, semoga Tuhan memberinya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan kesedihan itu. Asal Yunho bahagia, itu sudah cukup, bukan?

_Benarkah?_

–_Entahlah..._

"_Hyung_!" (5)

Jaejoong seakan baru tersadar jika ia masih di kamarnya, dalam keadaan bagun tidur dengan piyama gajah berwarna _baby blue_ yang sedikit berantakan dan jangan lupakan, Kibum yang berdiri di pinggir kamar sambil tetap memeluk erat guling itu.

"E-eh, Kibummie, _waeyo _(6)?"

Ia baru saja akan bangun dari kasurnya saat Kibum berteriak nyaring, "_Aniyo! _(7)Jangan mendekat, _hyung!" _

"_Waeyo? _Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Pertama," Kibum mengangkat telunjuk kanannya– dimana tangan kirinya tetap memegang erat sebuah guling yang tak berdosa. "–_hyung_ mengeluarkan banyak produksi air liur pagi ini."

Jaejoong segera meraba mulutnya dan benar saja, ia menemukan bekas air liur yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. _Euh, kenapa aku jadi jorok begini sih! Bisa-bisa Yunho akan malu jika memper'istri'ku nantinya! Huh!, _batinnya kesal. Segera dilapnya secara kasar menggunakan telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu _hyung_, menurutku itu cukup jorok." celetuk Kibum polos.

Yang dibalas pelototan oleh sang kakak, "_Joyongihae _(8)."

"Oke." Kini jari tengah turut menemani jari telunjuknya, "Kedua, _hyung_ hampir saja menciumku dengan memonyong-monyongkan bibir."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu, apel (9)!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan kata ganti benda mengerikan itu. Dan aku tidak bercanda."

_Namja _yang lebih tua itu hanya memeletkan lidahnya jahil. "Bilang saja kau takut pada buah itu," ejeknya. "Percuma kau mengejekku seperti itu karena aku yakin aku tidak bermimpi apapun."

_Mengapa aku harus kepergok bermimpi seperti itu oleh Kibum-ie! Paboya _(10)_ Jaejoong!_

"Harusnya _hyung_ sadar, IQ-ku tinggi sehingga digolongkan sebagai jenius dan hanya orang yang lebih jenius dariku lah yang bisa membohongiku."

Sementara _hyung_-nya hanya membalas dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu-dasar-adik-durhaka'.

"_Jjejjeje_ (11)~", decak _namja_ pembenci apel itu sok polos padahal seringai jahil terulas jelas di bibirnya. Dan akhirnya jari manis Kibum pun ikut bergabung, "Ketiga...aku yakin _hyung _bermimpi tentang Jung Yunho-_sunbae _(12)."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kibum terkena lemparan boneka gajah telak di wajah putihnya. Tak ayal ia sampai terdorong sedikit ke belakang saat terkena lemparan dari _hyung _cantiknya itu. Merasa adanya sinyal tersembunyi untuk mengajak perang, Kibum pun balas melempar sang kakak dengan guling yang sedari dipeluknya dengan erat. Tak lama setelahnya, kedua kakak beradik bermarga Kim itu pun saling berperang melempar bantal, guling, boneka dan benda lain yang tidak terlalu tajam.

Hingga terdengar teriakan keras dari bawah yang membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Jaejoong-ie, Kibumm-ie, kalau kalian masih melanjutkan perang bantal seperti biasanya hingga kalian terlambat lagi, jangan salahkan _Oemma_ jika tidak memberikan kalian uang saku selama 3 bulan kedepan!"

"Tapi, Jae _hyung_ yang mulai duluan–"

"Tidak, _Oemma_! Kibum dulu yang mengangguku!"

"_Oemma_ jangan percaya padanya –"

"Berhenti bertengkar dan turun sekarang juga!"

Ada kalanya Jaejoong dan Kibum merasa mempunyai _oemma_ yang sangat baik dan murah senyum berbanding lurus dengan _oemma_ yang sangat menyeramkan jika marah.

.

.

.

_Suki-da_

_Suki-da_

_Kimi no koto ga_

_Aaa...hontou ni suki da! _

AKB48 – Maybe (13)

.

.

.

Matahari yang bersinar cerah mengawali langkah Jaejoong memasuki kawasan 'Seoul International High School'– sebuah sekolah menengah ke atas bertaraf internasional yang berada di Seoul, ibu kota Korea Selatan. Sekolah itu memiliki bangunan yang mewah dengan berbagai fasilitas yang memadai. Murid yang bersekolah disana pun bukan murid sembarangan, jika bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya maka haruslah murid jenius yang meraih beasiswa, memenangkan olimpiade baik tingkat daerah, nasional maupun internasional dan faktor plus-plus lainnya.

Jaejoong bisa menjadi murid di sekolah ini dikarenakan ia sering menjadi juara untuk lomba musik internasional. Selain bernyanyi, ia juga bisa memainkan alat musik. Rupanya bakat kedua orang tuanya menurun sempurna pada dirinya. Sedang sang adik memiliki kejeniusan tersendiri dalam bidang akademik. Jujur saja, hal ini masih menjadi misteri mengingat dalam sejarah kedua keluarga Kim, belum pernah ada yang menyamai kejeniusan milik Kibum.

Hal ini pula lah yang sering membuat Jaejoong mengejek Kibum, "Jadi sebenarnya kau bukanlah adik kandungku dan tertukar sewaktu bayi di rumah sakit. Haha, harusnya aku menduganya! Adikku pastilah seseorang yang manis dan baik hati, bukan licik sepertimu."

Kibum yang memang pada dasarnya seorang yang pembawaannya tenang hanya akan menjawab, "_Grow up, hyung_. Berhentilah menemani _oemma _menonton sinetron setiap malam. Belajarlah sekali-kali." Selain pintar, adiknya itu memang jago bersilat lidah. Hal ini berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan dengan aura suram dan garis-garis hitam di sisi kanan tubuhnya. (14)

Dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan dirinya dengan sangat agar tidak menonjok adiknya dengan kuat hingga menghilang di langit yang tinggi, seperti di _anime_, _manga_ dan kartun-kartun yang sering ia lihat. (15)

_Namja_ sulung Kim ini memang bukan termasuk golongan orang kaya. Ia dan sang adik terbiasa naik bus atau berangkat bersepeda bersama– yang mana pilihan kedua sudah jarang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Sekali pun dari luar mereka terlihat tak akur dan membenci satu sama lain, namun layaknya sepasang saudara pada umumnya, mereka saling menyayangi. Hmm, mungkin dengan bertengkar, hal itu menjadi salah satu cara mengekspresikan rasa sayang mereka.

Ia menatap keseluruhan sisi parkiran yang sedang ia lewati. Begitu banyak mobil mewah yang terparkir, berbagai warna, berbagai tipe. Jika bukan mobil yang dibawa beberapa siswa maka motor lah jawabannya. Ada beberapa dari mereka yang membawa motor mewah, langka, antik bahkan biasa. Untuk pilihan terakhir, berlaku bagi mereka anak orang kaya namun berperilaku merakyat. Salah satunya adalah teman Jaejoong sendiri yaitu Sungmin. _Namja _manis nan imut itu biasanya membawa motor berwarna merah muda cerah namun tak terlalu mencolok, sesuai warna kesukaannya.

Meskipun keadaan keluarganya yang tergolong sederhana dan tak terlalu kaya, Jaejoong tetap bersyukur dengan hal itu. Baginya dengan keluarga yang harmonis dan hangat, ia mempunyai apa yang orang katakan dengan _home sweet home_ (16).

Ia baru saja akan menapaki anak tangga saat ia merasakan beberapa pasang tangan mendorongnya secara bersamaan– yang untungnya tak membuatnya terjungkal ke depan.

Setelah bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya, ia segara menoleh ke belakang melihat siapa pelaku perbuatan keji ini– menurutnya. Ia menggertakan giginya sebal mendapati wajah polos ketiga sahabatnya disertai dengan dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah yang membentuk tanda _peace_ atau yang diartikan sebagai tanda damai.

"Yah! Jangan mendorongku! Kau lupa ya aku nanti yang akan menjadi pendamping hidup Pangeran Yunho!" sembur Jaejoong kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya tak sabar, kebiasaan yang sering ia lakukan ketika sedang menahan amarah.

Ketiga sahabatnya– Heechul, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin yang semula hanya ingin memberi ucapan selamat pagi dalam bentuk lain itu menoleh satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya sebelum menyemburkan tawa bersamaan mengenai kelakuan Jaejoong.

"_Aigoo_,_ uri _Joongie! Kau sudah berumur 16 tahun sekarang. Masih saja mengkhayal setinggi itu!" Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Jaejoong pelan. Sedang si empunya kepala hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Benar, Joongie-ah, kau seharusnya bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mimpimu itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Tidak akan menjadi kenyataan." ucap Sungmin bijaksana.

"Lagipula, Yunho itu kan pangeran Korea Selatan. Ia tampan, kaya, _hot_, keren dan ya, hampir sempurna lah. Mana mau ia berjodoh dengan namja yang kalau tidur masih ileran sepertimu. Haha!" sambung Heechul sadis.

Seperti biasa, _namja_ cantik yang satu ini memang bermulut pedas dalam berbicara– tidak peduli jika ia sedang berbicara dengan orang lain ataupun dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sifatnya itu sering mengingatkan Jaejoong pada Kibum, bedanya Kibum yang pendiam jika berbicara sedikit saja akan langsung kena telak sedang Heechul memang sudah pada dasarnya cerewet. Ia kadang juga berpikir, apa jangan-jangan Kibum itu sebenarnya adik kandung Heechul.

"Katakan itu pada orang yang masih mendengarkan _lullaby _(17) ketika akan tidur."

"Hei, itu kebiasaan yang elegan tau!"

"Elegan apanya! Itu namanya kekanakan Kim!"

"Margamu juga Kim, _pabbo_!"

"Sudah hentikan!" Sungmin berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah kedua _namja _cantik Kim itu. Jika tidak, perdebatan mereka yang seperti tadi itu tak akan pernah usai. Memang bukan perdebatan serius tapi tetap saja hal itu bisa dianggap dengan polusi suara (18).

Heechul dan Jaejoong masih menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah jengkel sebelum saling membuang muka.

"Minnie benar. Berhentilah bertengkar." Eunhyuk ikut menimpali. "Lebih baik sekarang kita segera pergi ke kelas. Pelajaran pertama adalah Taeyeon-_songsaenim _(19) dan aku belum mengerjakan PR dari beliau. Jadi, aku sama sekali tak ingin dihukum hari ini."

"Ah, kau baru saja mengingatkanku Hyukkie! Aku juga belum mengerjakan PR-nya! Ayo kita harus cepat!" Sungmin segera menarik tangan Heechul dan Jaejoong secara bersamaan. Mereka segera melesat menuju ke dalam kelas sebelum bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

Lee Sungmin adalah sahabat Jaejoong yang tadi sempat ia sebutkan di paragraf atas. Seorang _namja _manis nan imut yang mempunyai predikat paling pintar diantara mereka berempat. Meskipun begitu, ia juga terkadang pelupa mengenai tugas-tugas dan PR sekolah, jadi ia harus mengerjakan sebelum hari H atau buru-buru mengerjakan marathon di pagi hari sebelum bel masuk sekolah meskipun pada akhirnya ia juga bisa mengerjakannya– seperti pagi ini.

Ia sangat menyukai warna merah muda dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kelinci. Untungnya saja wajah dan postur tubuhnya mendukung jika ia sedang mengenakan baju yang berhubungan kedua hal itu. Ia senang bermain gitar bahkan terkadang menciptakan lagu dengan iringan gitar.

Orang tuanya mempunyai usaha 'Lee's Ice Creams' yaitu sebuah toko es krim terkenal seantero Korea Selatan– dimana Sungmin sering sekali menukar separuh jatah uang jajan perbulannya untuk makan es krim sepuasnya disini. Meskipun banyak orang yang beranggapan jika _namja_ yang cantik, imut atau mungil biasanya adalah _namja_ yang lemah, hal itu tak berlaku sama sekali untuk Sungmin. Ia adalah seorang jago bela diri dan menguasai beberapa cabang _martial arts _hingga sudah banyak pertandingan yang ia menangkan dan penghargaan yang ia dapatkan_. _Seperti kata pepatah, jangan nilai buku hanya dari luarnya saja.

Lee Hyukjae atau yang lebih sering disapa Eunhyuk oleh teman-temannya dengan nama kecil Hyukkie adalah _namja_ termuda dari mereka berempat. Ia merupakan putra pemilik sebuah toko bunga bernama 'Strawberry Florist' yang juga terkenal di Korea Selatan. Toko bunga ini merupakan toko bunga langganan kerajaan selama beberapa tahun terakhir karena kualitas bunga dan pelayanan konsumen yang baik serta memuaskan. Meskipun begitu, sama seperti Sungmin, Eunhyuk juga termasuk kategori murid kaya yang merakyat.

Seperti nama toko bunganya, Eunhyuk juga sangat menyukai stroberi dan monyet. Ia menyukai segala hal berhubungan dengan stroberi baik makanan, minuman, hingga benda-benda tertentu seperti baju, sepatu dan yang lainnya. Ia juga menyukai monyet, baginya hewan itu mungil (ia hanya menyukai bayi monyet yang menurutnya masih imut-imut) dan lucu. Jadi tak heran jika ia mempunyai banyak barang yang berhubungan dengan stroberi dan monyet.

_Namja _manis ini juga sangat menyukai seni tari. Hal ini juga menjadi salah satu faktor ia bisa masuk ke Seoul International High School dengan mudah. Bakat menari yang ia miliki membawanya bisa memenangkan banyak pertandingan terutama di tingkat nasional dan beberapa internasional.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Heechul atau sahabat-sahabatnya sering memanggilnya dengan 'Evil Heehee'. Bukan tanpa sebab mereka memanggilnya begitu tentu saja, mengingat sifatnya galak, sadis jika berbicara, cerewet, ceplas-ceplos dan jahil. Umurnya yang sebaya dengan Jaejoong (20) sering membuat keduanya berebut menjadi _hyung_ tertua diantara mereka berempat. Belum lagi fakta jika keduanya berwajah cantik juga membuat keduanya berdebat tentang siapa yang paling cantik– walau sebenarnya Jaejoong tak suka dipanggil cantik.

Ibunya yang merupakan desainer terkenal menurunkan pada putranya yang berwajah cantik itu. Heechul yang memang senang mendesain baju rancangannya sendiri itu sering sekali menyumbangkan idenya untuk acara _fashion show_ milik sang ibu. Tak jarang pula rancangannya diborong oleh para sosialita baik wanita maupun lelaki yang menyukai idenya itu. Selain menjadi orang dibalik layar, ia juga sering menjadi model di depan kamera.

Namun, ia memiliki hobi aneh yaitu sering menjadi _crossdresser _(21) dadakan. Ia suka sekali menyamar sebagai wanita ataupun hanya memakai pakaian wanita. Tak jarang pula ia menggoda adik kelasnya di Seoul International High School– atau yang sering disingkat SIHS itu– yang masih polos. Tentu saja karena para adik kelas itu belum tau reputasinya karena baru menginjakkan kaki di SIHS. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia harus dihukum, toh menurutnya hal itu cukup menyenangkan.

Sekali pun banyak orang yang kadang menganggap mereka aneh, Jaejoong merasa nyaman dan senang karena mempunyai sahabat seperti ketiganya.

.

.

.

_I always 'afraid' to tell you_

_I love you_

_I love you from the very first day_

Taylor Swift – Superman(22)

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong menatap malas ke luar jendela kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga. Pemandangannya sangat monoton– banyak sekali murid baik _namja _maupun maupun _yeoja _yang berkeliaran di bawah sana mengingat saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Ada beberapa yang menuju ke kantin, perpustakaan, lapangan atau bahkan mungkin ingin menenangkan diri sengan suasana sejuk di lapangan belakang. Bagaimana Jaejoong bisa tahu? Ah tentu saja itu karena jalan ke keempat tempat itu berbeda, jadi mudah saja menebaknya, hehe.

_Kruyuk...Kruyuk.._

Ia membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perutnya keroncongan. Ah, kenapa ia merasa sangat lapar sekali ya, padahal seingatnya tadi ia sudah sarapan cukup banyak. Huh, ia malas ke kantin lagi.

"Joongie-ah! Ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Sungmin yang sudah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka. Di belakangnya ada Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang mengobrol ringan.

_Yah daripada nanti aku pingsan saat pelajaran olahraga sih, _pikirnya. Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera menyusul ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Kantin yang berada di lantai dasar membuat perjalanan mereka seharusnya cukup lama, namun dengan adanya lift umum, membuat semuanya teratasi. Selama perjalanan keempatnya mengobrol ringan, mulai dari masalah pelajaran, tugas, keluarga sampai _namja _yang ditaksir. Ya, benar keempat-empatnya adalah _gay_ tapi toh mereka nyaman dengan hal itu.

Apalagi hubungan seperti itu sudah diterima masyarakat dan tak dianggap tabu lagi. Pernikahan sesama jenis bahkan sampai kehamilan kaum pria atau _male pregnancy_ yang sering disingkat– _m-preg_ (dalam hal ini _uke _(23) yang mengalaminya) sudah mulai sering ditemui, baik yang natural maupun menggunakan rahim buatan. Hal tersebut membuat beberapa orang tua menjadi tak khawatir lagi jika ada anak mereka yang _gay _karena garis keturunan masih bisa berjalan terus.

Saat mereka melewati lapangan– yang merupakan satu jalan dengan arah menuju ke kantin, keempatnya melihat begitu banyak murid yang bergerombol dan saling berteriak-teriak disana. Anehnya, teriakan seperti "Kyaaaa~" dari murid-murid _yeoja_ sepertinya lebih mendominasi.

"Ada apa ya disana?" tanya Heechul sambil sesekali menjinjitkan kakinya untuk mencuri lihat yang sayangnya tak bisa dilakukan karena beberapa _namja_ yang tingginya menjulang berdiri di deretan depan gerombolan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Heehee. Apa ada bazaar ya?" celetuk Eunhyuk polos.

Heechul hanya bisa memberikan tatapan bercandamu-tidak-lucu pada _namja_ penyuka stroberi itu.

"Sudah lupakan saja mereka. Aku ingin segera ke kantin ini. Perutku lapar sekali loh!" Jaejoong menarik pelan tangan Heechul agar segera beranjak ke tujuan awal mereka.

"Sebentar, Joongie-ah! Aku masih penasaran tau!"

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam dan mengerutkan alisnya– tanda sedang berpikir kini menatap cerah ketiga sahabatnya. "Ah iya, aku baru ingat! Hari ini klub basket SIHS kan sedang latihan disini. Wah, pantas ya ramai sekali!"

"Oh, klub basket toh~" gumam Jaejoong. "Ku kira apa– HAH? BASKET?! Berarti.. –!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, _namja _cantik itu menyelinap ke arah gerombolan penonton. Ia bahkan tak takut berdesak-desakan dengan beberapa orang untuk mendapat posisi paling depan. Tak lupa berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata "_Mianhae_! (24)" saat tak sengaja menabrak orang– hingga akhirnya ia berhasil berada di barisan depan gerombolan itu.

Pemandangan pertama yang tersaji di depannya adalah Jung Yunho yang sedang melakukan _lay-up _(25) dengan jarak cukup jauh dari ring dan hebatnya, ia berhasil memasukkan bola itu ke dalam ring dengan sempurna.

"YEAAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakan itu membahana ke seluruh lapangan. Diikuti teriakan lain seperti:

"Kyaaaa! Yunho -_oppa_ (26)!"

"Yunho-_oppa_ keren sekali!"

Yunho pun segera didatangi rekan se tim-nya seperti Hankyung, Donghae dan Kris yang langsung memberikan pelukan selamat pada Pangeran Mahkota itu. Keempat orang yang juga bersahabat itu tertawa satu sama lain dengan bahagia.

Dan entah kenapa sebuah senyuman terbentuk di bibir Jaejoong.

Tan Hangeng atau lebih sering dipanggil Hankyung saat di Korea adalah seorang _namja _tampan berkebangsaan Cina yang mendapatkan beasiswa karena kemampuan bela dirinya yang sudah mendapat pengakuan dari dunia internasional. Selain itu ia juga mendapatkan berbagai penghargaan di bidang _dance_ di kancah internasional. Tak heran, ia pun bisa menjadi ketua klub _dance _SHIS. Dan menurut kabar yang beredar, ia adalah putra dari bangsawan di Cina.

Dari mereka berempat, Hangeng lah yang paling tua dan sering dipanggil _hyung_.Pembawaan yang tenang dan pendiam membuat sosoknya terlihat paling dewasa diantara Pangeran-Pangeran SHIS itu. Rupanya pesonanya yang kuat itu pun bisa menarik seorang Kim Heechul untuk memujanya– meski secara diam-diam.

Lee Donghae merupakan sahabat bermain Eunhyuk sejak kecil. Meskipun di satu sisi mereka berteman dekat, mereka juga sering bermusuhan terutama dalam hal _dance _yang mereka berdua tekuni sejak kecil. Namun, sejak bertemu Hankyung, keduanya lebih sering bekerja sama menciptakan gerakan-gerakan _dance _baru biar pun di luar masalah _dancing_, mereka masih tetap sering cek-cok satu sama lain.

Ia adalah putra pengusaha kaya raya yang usahanya tersebar hampir di seluruh Asia. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, ia jarang sekali menunjukkan secara terang-terangan jika ia adalah anak orang kaya. Entah karena berteman dengan Eunhyuk atau apa, _namja _tampan ini bersikap paling merakyat di antara Pangeran-Pangeran SIHS lainnya. Hal ini bisa dilihat ketika Donghae lebih memilih menaiki motor vespa sebagai alat transportasinya ke sekolah dibanding mobil mewah edisi terbatas yang bisa ia beli– sebenarnya.

_Namja _tampan yang satu ini sangat menyukai ikan. Tak heran ia sampai membuat kolam kecil penuh ikan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Bukan hanya ikan biasa, ia sampai rela membeli beberapa jenis ikan yang langka dan mahal untuk melengkapi koleksinya. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum bisa memenuhi keinginannya sendiri untuk memelihara ikan nemo– atau yang lebih dikenal umum dengan nama ikan badut.

Yang keempat, Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris oleh murid-murid SIHS sebagai artis muda yang sedang naik daun. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan wajah yang rupawan membuat banyak orang yang bisa menyukainya sejak pandangan pertama. Ia juga terkenal pintar dalam hal akademik dan non akademik terutama olahraga.

Jika berbicara tentang orang tuanya, mungkin akan sedikit rumit. Intinya, ibunya adalah mantan artis paling terkenal di eranya di Cina dulu. Ayah yang sekarang dimiliki Kris pun bukan ayah kandungnya, melainkan ayah tiri yang menikahi ibunya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya itu adalah seorang seniman ternama di Kanada dan hal itulah yang membuatnya dan sang ibu sempat pindah ke Kanada sebelum bersekolah di SIHS.

Terlepas dari itu semua, Kris punya banyak sekali penggemar. Meskipun begitu, menurut Jaejoong, ia akan berpikir puluhan kali sebelum mengidolakan Kris. Baginya, Kris adalah cerminan sempurna pangeran tampan yang dingin dan angkuh tingkat diatas dewa. Bukan tipenya sama sekali, tidak seperti Yunho-ku, pikirnya.

"Jae!"

Jaejoong hampir saja berteriak merasakan jeweran kuat di telinga kanannya. Dilihatnya Heechul tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kesadisan. Ia tak tahu sejak kapan Evil Heehee itu ada disana, tapi yang jelas ia ingin sekali menendang Heechul yang sedang mengganggunya melakukan acara mari-menonton-Yunho.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang lapar! Ayo cepat ke kantin!"

Belum sempat menjawab apapun, ia keburu diseret dengan kekuatan penuh oleh sang Cinderella jadi-jadian itu.

"Pai-pai, Pangeranku! Huhuhu~", ratap Jaejoong sedih.

.

.

.

_We feel like kings_

_Kings_

_Kings_

_No matter what happen_

_Careless for everyone_

_That hate us_

_We are the kings_

.

.

.

Ruangan ganti itu mungkin besarnya hampir dua kali ruang kelas mereka. Jika sebagian warna dasar ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini adalah putih atau krem, maka ruang ganti adalah pengecualian. Warnanya hijau terang, dengan lukisan seperti sulur-sulur tanaman yang memanjang dan seolah tak mempunyai ujung. Taecyon-_songsaenim_, guru olahraga mereka berdalih jika hal itu bisa menyegarkan pikiran serta pemandangan para muridnya sehabis olahraga yang menguras tenaga.

"Hari ini olahraganya apa?"

Jaejoong membuka dengan cepat lokernya di kamar ganti. Ruangan itu kini sudah mulai sepi karena sudah banyak murid yang telah berada di lapangan. Bisa dibilang ia dan ketiga sahabatnya ini malas sekali untuk urusan olahraga– terutama Heechul yang takut kulitnya akan hitam saat berolahraga. Hah, bahkan cara berpikirnya pun sama persis dengan wanita, pikir Jaejoong.

Padahal Jaejoong sendiri punya kebiasaan menggunakan _sunblock _jika berada di bawah cahaya matahari padahal kulitnya sama sekali tidak sensitif.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan lain kenapa mereka lebih senang berganti berempat saja dari pada bersama-sama. Hal itu karena mereka tidak lah seperti _namja _-_namja _remaja pada umumnya. Mereka berempat bisa dikatakan tidak memiliki rambut-rambut halus yang biasanya dimiliki oleh _namja _-_namja _remaja yang usai mengalami pubertas.

Kulit mereka pun cenderung lebih halus dan lembut dibanding _namja _-_namja _remaja lain. Tidak hanya itu, dari keempat sahabat tersebut– tak ada satu pun yang memiliki _abs_. Bahkan sekalipun Sungmin yang menguasai _martial arts._Bentuk tubuh mereka pun tidak berotot atau setidaknya lebih keras dan tegap– namun, tubuh mereka justru terlihat seperti perawakan seorang _yeoja_. Lingkar pinggul kecil, kurva tubuh yang langsing, wajah yang manis, cantik bahkan imut. Hah, entah mereka harus merasa sial atau bersyukur.

Awalnya mereka mengira _namja-namja _sekelas akan merasa aneh bahkan jijik dengan mereka. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Justru, _namja-namja _itu sering memperhatikan mereka berempat saat berganti baju bahkan menatap mereka lama seolah ingin menelanjangi keempat sahabat tersebut.

Sejak itu lah, Jaejoong, Heechul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk selalu bersikap waspada dan memisahkan diri saat berganti pakaian.

"Berlari, kalau tak salah.." jawab Eunhyuk tak yakin.

"Benar _dong_, kalau begitu!" celetuk Sungmin polos yang langsung disambut Eunhyuk dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Hehe, bercanda, Hyukkie!"

"Iya _sih_, sepertinya Hyukkie benar. Hah, aku paling benci berlari!" seru Heechul yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian. Ia berkaca pada cermin yang ia pasang di lokernya sambil sesekali merapikan rambutnya– terutama poni yang tidak rapi dengan sisir.

Lapangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk pelajaran olahraga nanti berhadapan tepat dengan kelas Hankyung. Itu sebabnya ia sedari tadi benar-benar menata penampilannya supaya ia bisa tampil semenarik mungkin meski di pelajaran semelelahkan olahraga sekalipun di hadapan _namja _Cina yang ia sukai itu.

"Oh ya Joongie-ah, sedang ada diskon besar-besaran produk-produk berunsur Hello Kitty di supermarket yang ada di dekat rumahku loh!"

Mendengar kata Hello Kitty, mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar senang. Ia memang gemar mengoleksi benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan gajah maupun Hello Kitty. Karena hal itu pula, banyak yang sering memandangnya aneh namun toh ia tak peduli, selama ia nyaman dengan dirinya yang sekarang, kenapa ia harus peduli dengan perkataan orang lain?

Putra sulung Kim Yesung itu mempunyai banyak barang berunsur Hello Kitty– baik bantal, guling, aksesoris, baju, sandal, boneka hingga kalkulator. Menurutnya kucing berwarna putih itu sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, ia bisa dibilang juga menyukai kucing sampai memeliharanya di rumah– seekor kucing (yang menurutnya anggun) yang ia beri nama Jiji.

Sayangnya, ia baru ingat jika uang jajannya telah ia habiskan untuk membeli baju baru minggu lalu dan sekarang uang itu hanya tersisa sedikit sekali. Aduh, kenapa juga sih ia tak bisa menahan diri saat melihat baju bagus atau poster tanda diskon? Kenapa ia juga boros sekali?

Jaejoong sempat berpikir untuk meminta uang tambahan ke sang _oemma_, tapi kemudian ia batalkan. Betapa tidak, jika sampai _oemma_nya tau ia kembali membuang-buang uang untuk berbelanja, bukan tidak mungkin uang sakunya bulan depan akan terpotong.

Kalau meminta pada sang _appa_, lebih tidak mungkin. Entah _appa_nya itu merupakan anggota suami-suami takut istri (dibaca: seme-seme takut uke) atau saking sayangnya beliau pada _oemma_nya, kepala keluarga Kim itu pasti akan meminta persetujuan dari 'istri'nya terlebih dahulu apalagi ini menyangkut masalah keuangan anak-anaknya yang juga diatur Ryeowook. Seolah sudah menjadi aturan, perkataan Ryeowook lah yang akan dituruti oleh seluruh anggota keluarga Kim.

Hmm, Kibum sepertinya bukan pilihan yang buruk. Apa sebaiknya ia meminjam ke adiknya itu ya?

Oh tidak, ia hampir lupa jika Kibum itu juga mempunyai jiwa _evil_. Pasti adiknya itu akan mengancamnya dan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh jika ia belum melunasi utangnya itu.

Astaga, sepertinya kau harus rela tidak membeli lagi barang-barang Hello Kitty bulan ini, Jaejoong-ie.

"Ungg, aku sedang tak punya uang, Minnie-ah." lirih Jaejoong. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Padahal ia sangat ingin membeli barang-barang tersebut.

"Yah, sayang sekali, Joongie-ah."

"Kau butuh uang eoh, Kim?" tanya Heechul yang masih saja berkutat dengan rambutnya di depan cermin.

"Margamu juga Kim, Heehee!"

"Terserah lah," Heechul mengibaskan tangannya enteng. Ia menutup pelan lokernya sebelum berjalan mendekati ketiga sahabatnya, lalu berdiri tepat dihadapan _namja_ yang bermarga sama sepertinya.

"Aku mungkin bisa membantumu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya...aku bisa memberimu uang untuk membeli pernak-pernik Hello Kitty itu–"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kaget lalu menjerit kesenangan, "Aaaa~ _Gomawo_, Heehee! Kau memang sahabat ter –"

"– dengan satu syarat, tapinya."

"– baik." Jeda sebentar, "Apa? Ada syaratnya?"

"Tentu saja, di dunia ini kan jarang sekali ada yang gratis!"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya imut mendengar obrolan kedua _hyung_-nya itu. "Menurutku akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika kau melanjutkan hal ini, Joongie."

Sungmin ikut mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Hyukkie!"

Tatapan tajam pun diberikan oleh sang _namja crossdresser_ pada kedua sahabatnya, "Oh diamlah, kelinci dan monyet."

Tau jika mereka tidak akan menang melawan bibir sadis Heechul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam sambil sesekali menggerutu pelan.

Mendengar perkataan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk membuat Jaejoong juga berpikiran hal yang sama. Tapi...rasanya akan sangat menyesal jika ia melewatkan tawaran dari Heechul. Lagipula ia yakin syaratnya pun tak akan terlalu sulit.

"Apa syaratnya, Heehee?"

Heechul tersenyum lebar– sangat lebar hingga membuat kedua matanya tertarik menjadi garis lurus. Dan itu membuat ketiga sahabatnya yang lain merinding.

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa ingin sekali memutar waktu ke beberapa detik yang lalu.

.

.

.

_Tik tok_

_Tik tok_

_Do you want me?_

_Don't you?_

_Take me. Take me._

_And I won't back._

_._

_._

_._

Heechul pantas sekali mendapatkan julukan _evil._

Oh, bukan lagi pantas sepertinya. Mungkin Heechul benar-benar terlahir sebagai _evil _yang terperangkap di dalam tubuh manusia.

Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau ia menjuluki Heechul sebagai _Evil _Heehee karena kelakuannya yang sangat jahil. Tapi ia tak pernah berpikir jika kejahilan itu juga berarti Heechul tidak pandang bulu pada siapapun yang akan _namja_ itu jadikan objek kejahilan. Bahkan pada sahabatnya sendiri.

_Heechul sialan_, umpatnya berkali-kali dalam hati.

Ia benar-benar menyesal menerima tawaran Heechul tadi terlebih saat ia mengetahui apa syarat yang diajukan oleh Heechul. Ia sempat berkilah untuk membatalkan penerimaan tawaran _namja _bermata belo itu– sayangnya Heehee menolak danya pembatalan dan berkata bahwa: "Janji itu harus ditepati. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menerima uang jika kau melakukan syarat dariku. Dengan menanyakan apa syaratnya, secara tidak langsung– kau menyetujui tawaranku. Haha."

Selain jahil, Kim Heechul juga terlahir licik rupanya.

Baiklah mari kita lihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang ini. Ia sedang memakai pakaian olahraga biasa. Hmm, tidak ada aneh kan? Ah, tunggu, ia juga memakai sebuah rok berwarna hitam merah kotak-kotak dimana ia juga masih memakai celana olahraga panjang di dalamnya. Wah, ia juga sedang memakai rambut palsu panjang berwarna cokelat kemerahan.

Meskipun sedikit aneh, tak dapat dipungkiri ia terlihat sangat cantik seperti _yeoja_ asli.

Ya, syarat yang diajukan Heechul adalah Jaejoong harus menyamar menjadi _yeoja_ satu jam penuh setelah jam pelajaran olahraga berakhir. Mulanya Jaejoong harus memakai atasan kemeja seragam _yeoja_ yang cukup kecil– jadi akan terlihat ketat jika dipakai olehnya dan tak diperbolehkan memakai celana panjang _training_ sebagai dalaman, namun berkat bantuan dari _triplet puppy eyes attack _miliknya, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, ia diberi keringanan oleh si _namja _Cinderella itu.

_Heechul dan hobi crosdressing sialannya,_umpat Jaejoong dalam hati– lagi.

Ia memilih berjalan-jalan di lantai lima sedari tadi karena selain luas, tempatnya juga sepi dan sedikit sekali kemungkinan untuknya bertemu dengan murid-murid SIHS lain. Sebenarnya yang membuat lantai lima tersebut sepi adalah karena lantai itu berisi bermacam-macam ruangan laboratorium ataupun ruangan ekstra yang hanya dipakai untuk waktu-waktu tertentu. Semisal laboratorium fisika hanya dipakai saat pelajaran fisika yang membutuhkan praktek atau ruangan _dance _yang hanya dipakai ketika ada jadwal ektrakulikuler _dance_.

Merasa bosan, Jaejoong bahkan sempat menari-nari dan berputar putar sambil berjalan. Ia bahkan baru saja akan mencoba bernyanyi jika saja ia tak melihat sileut dua tubuh yang saling berhadapan di sela-sela pintu laboratorium biologi yang tak sepenuhnya tertutup rapat.

Didorong rasa penasaran, ia mengendap-endap bak pencuri dan membuka pintu yang telah terbuka sedikit menjadi lebih lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menyadari jika salah satu sosok yang berada di ruangan tersebut adalah Yunho– pangeran pujaannya.

Tapi yang membuatnya lebih kaget bukan hanya itu.

Melainkan fakta jika Yunho sedang berciuman panas dengan seorang _namja._

Oke, garis bawahi kata itu: _namja_.

Meskipun jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh, Jaejoong bisa mendengar dengan jelas bunyi kecipak mulut yang saling beradu dengan nafsunya. Walaupun begitu ia tidak bisa melihat begitu jelas wajah _namja_ yang dicium Yunho. Hanya saja bisa ia pastikan jika namja itu berparas _uke_.

Jaejoong meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih. Tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali. Apakah ini yang dinamakan orang dengan patah hati?

_._

_Catch me, girl!_

_Catch me now!_

_Catch me if you wanna..._

_C-c-c-c-catch me if you..._

_._

Alunan _musik _beat dari HP Jaejoong membuat kedua sosok yang sedang asik dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu saling melepaskan diri. Terlihat sekali kedua orang itu kaget dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

Sedang Jaejoong langsung kebingungan mendengar _handphone_-nya berbunyi. Ia segera merogoh saku celana _training_nya dan memeriksa _handphone_ dengan gantungan gajah besar itu. Lucunya, hal yang membuat _handphone_nya berbunyi adalah sms dari operator tentang promosi fitur baru dari operator tersebut.

_DAFUQ!_

"Hei, gadis tomboy!"

Astaga! Itu suara Yunho! Tapi tunggu– siapa yang dipanggilnya,

"_MWO?!"_

_Double Dafuq!_

"Berhenti!" teriak Yunho. _Lari!_, teriak Jaejoong dalam hati. Dalam sekejap _namja _cantik itu berlari kencang– mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin. Meskipun ia tidak menoleh ke belakang tapi ia yakin Yunho masih mengerjarnya.

"BERHENTI!" teriakan Yunho yang sangat keras itu membahana hingga ke koridor-koridor sepi di lantai 5. Jaejoong bisa mendengar ada nada kemarahan disana– dan anehnya kakinya langsung berhenti seolah menuruti perintah Yunho.

_Mati kau, Jaejoong!_

Tap..Tap..Tap. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan atmosfer suasana di sekelilingnya terasa mencekam dan hening.

"..."

Ia bisa merasakan Yunho berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia juga bisa mencium wangi _mint _dari parfum pangeran Korea Selatan itu. Jangan lupakan nafas Yunho yang terasa hangat di tengkuknya. _Tuhan..selamatkan aku_!, ratap Jaejoong

"Apa saja yang kau dengar, hah?!"

Sungguh, _namja _cantik itu tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya terpikir, salah satu cara alternatif untuk menjaga mulutnya agar tidak membuka kedok adalah dengan bernyanyi."Lalala~ lalala~"

"Hei!"

Jaejoong baru saja akan bernyanyi lebih keras lagi saat mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekat disertai teriakan "Yun-ie! Yun-ie!"

Merasa ada celah, Jaejoong segera melarikan diri dengan berlari sangat kencang. Ia tak peduli jika nanti kakinya terasa kram karena ia paksa berlari kencang tanpa jeda, namun yang jelas ia tak ingin tertangkap sekarang.

Kesimpulannya, ia menemukan fakta baik dan buruk yang mengejutkan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Kabar baiknya, Yunho_– _ Pangeran Mahkota kerajaan adalah seorang _gay_, sama sepertinya.

Lalu kabar buruknya, Yunho sudah mempunyai kekasih...dan itu bukan dirinya.

.

.

.

_Ooh..ooh.._

_Aku salah, ku salah jatuh cinta_

_Oooh..ooh.._

_Karena ternyata kau sudah ada yang punya_

_Ku jadi serba salah_

_Gita Gutawa – Salah Jatuh Cinta_

_._

_._

_._

_Gye-sok_

_._

(*) Keterangan:

1. Nde = Ya

2. Yeoja = Perempuan

3. Nani = Apa? (Bahasa Jepang)

4. Mou – Semacam ekspresi cemberut yang imut– biasanya digambarkan dengan karakter imut yanga ada di anime, terutama.

5. Hyung = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki dari anak laki-laki

6. Waeyo = Ada apa?

7. Aniyo = Tidak!

8. Joyongihae = Diam!

9. Kim Kibum membenci apel, entah kenapa ._.

10. Paboya = Bodohnya

11. Jjejjeje = Ckckck

12. Sunbae = Kakak kelas

13. Artinya : Aku suka. Aku suka. Aku sebenarnya...sungguh-sungguh suka!

14. Biasanya _chara anime _atau _manga_ digambarkan pundung di pojokan dengan garis vertikal hitam suram.

15. Biasanya _chara anime _atau _manga _di pukul keras banget sampe melayang tinggi di langit. Trus ada semcam cahaya putih bersinar dengan bunyi "cliiing". Ngerti gak? ._.a

16. _Home sweet home _= Rumah yang sebenarnya rumah. Maksudnya rumah bukan sebagai bangunan, tapi juga tempat berbagi senang, sedih dan yang lainnya bersama anggota keluarga yang lain.

17. _Lullaby _= Lagu bertempo pelan pengantar tidur biasanya untuk anak-anak

18. Polusi suara = intinya, suara yang seperti ini dianggap sangat mengganggu oleh sebagian orang

19. _Songsaenim _= Guru

20. Saya gak tau Heechul sama Jaejoong tuaan siapa, jadi saya buat sebaya disini

21. _Crossdresser _= Orang yang hobi memakai pakaian menyerupai lawan jenisnya; kadang hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja

22. Adanya sedikit perubahan pada lirik "afraid"; menyesuaikan sama ceritanya kok

23. Uke = penerima; dalam hal ini (hubungan sesama lelaki) bersifat 'wanita'

24. Mianhae = Maaf

25. Lay up = Gaya memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring dengan gerakan seperti melayang

= Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki oleh perempuan; panggilan untuk pacar dari perempuan

...

Err, maaf ya keterangannya kepanjangan ._.v

Maaf juga saya apdetnya lama. Banyak tugas, PR bahkan...masalah. Haha, memang ini yang namanya hidup ._.

Saya juga minta maaf gak bisa bales ripiu dari _chingudeul _sekalian, tapi saya seneng banget loh! Jadi jangan bosan ripiu ya, karena di chapter depan saya usahakan _word_nya lebih panjang dan membalas ripiu _chingudeul_ sekalian nantinya, hehe :D

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	4. A Rejected

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Lime. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: Alicia Keys – No One._

.

.

.

Set: Complicated day for him. A rejected. About no one?

.

.

.

"Kepala pelayan Kim, sudah waktunya."

Seorang wanita paruh baya (meskipun wajahnya terlihat sangat menipu) dengan _hanbok _(1) merah hati itu berjalan lebih cepat setelah mendengar perkataan seorang wanita muda dengan seragam yang memiliki perpaduan warna hitam dan merah– dimana motifnya hampir sama dengan hanbok yang dikenakan sang wanita yang dipanggil kepala pelayan Kim itu.

"Berapa menit yang tersisa untuk waktu perjalanan ini, pelayan Kwon?"

Wanita yang dipanggil pelayan Kwon itu pun tergesa-gesa memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar indah di tangan kirinya. Dengan cepat ia menghitung pengurangan dari waktu yang sudah dijadwalkan seperti rutinitas mereka pagi ini dengan waktu yang telah mereka habiskan untuk berjalan menuju tempat tujuan.

"7 menit 8 detik, kepala pelayan Kim."

"Hmm, itu lebih dari cukup. Percepat langkah kakimu. Kita hampir sampai."

Terdengar aneh, bukan? Demi, Kwon Yuri adalah lulusan terbaik dari sekolah para pelayan di istana tahun ini dan seingatnya saat di sekolah dulu, ia tidak diajarkan bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Dimana sang kepala pelayan tak mau diajak menaiki kendaraan dan memilih berjalan kaki menuju tempat yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari istana utama dan memakan waktu yang walaupun tidak banyak, tetap saja sia-sia terbuang.

Katanya, tak ada kepala pelayan yang pernah menaiki kendaraan selama ia ada dalam istana atau kecuali saat ada perintah dari seseorang yang memiliki jabatan lebih tinggi diatasnya.

Mimpi apa Yuri hingga mempunyai kepala pelayan seperti Kim yang perfeksionis ini?

_BRUK!_

Terdengar bunyi debaman kecil dari arah depan Yuri. Bukan hanya itu, ia juga terantuk pada punggung kecil seseorang. Duh, mungkin di kepalanya nanti akan muncul satu benjolan kecil.

"Pelayan Kwon, perhatikan jalanmu atau akau akan memberimu hukuman karena kau melamun saat jam kerja!"

Desisan kepala pelayan Kim membuat Yuri mengkerut. Jujur siapa yang tidak takut dengan ancaman pelayan dengan jabatan paling tinggi dan terkenal dengan sifatnya yang tegas (baca: galak) itu? Tentu Yuri bukan pengecualian.

Oh, ternyata yang barusan ia tabrak adalah kepala pelayan Kim. Bagus Yuri, teguran pedas di hari pertama bekerja ditambah kau bertemu langsung dengan kepala pelayan Kim.

Yuri memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Bangunan itu sudah tampak megah dan elegan dari luar. Warna dominan dari bangunan itu adalah merah– warna yang melambangkan keberanian dan semangat, menurut Yuri. Banyak pohon-pohon kecil, bunga-bunga yang indah (dan kebanyakan Yuri tak mengetahui bunga-bunga apa itu) bahkan sulur-sulur tanaman yang merambat hingga ke atas atap. Anehnya, sulur-sulur tersebut malah terlihat indah dan seolah memang disanalah tempatnya yang seharusnya.

Decakan tak sabar yang keluar dari mulut kepala pelayan Kim membuat Yuri sadar jika ia terlalu terpesona dengan keadaan bangunan segera mengikuti kepala pelayan Kim memasuki bangunan tersebut.

Ternyata benar dugaannya. Interior dalam bangunan itu sama megah dan indahnya dengan interior luarnya. Warna hijau yang kalem mewarnai dinding-dinding bangunan itu. Terasa tenang dan alami. Belum lagi semerbak wangi _green tea _dan _mint_ yang menyelubungi tempat tersebut. Ah, Yuri jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan tempat ini!

"Ini peringatan terakhir, pelayan Kwon. Berhenti melamun."

"Nde. _Mianhanda_ (2), kepala pelayan Kim." Pelayan wanita bertubuh seksi itu segera meminta maaf disertai bungkukan badan. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus menjaga sikap dihadapan kepala pelayan ini.

"Permintaan maaf kali ini diterima. Cepat, waktu kita tidak banyak."

Kepala pelayan Kim sedikit tergesa saat memasuki sebuah ruangan di balik pintu yang menjulang tinggi. Pintu itu terlihat besar dengan ukiran yang indah. Tak mau terlena lagi hingga dianggap melamun, Yuri bergegas mengikuti kepala pelayan Kim.

Ruangan yang baru saja mereka masuki bisa Yuri perkirakan sebagai ruang kamar. Ada sebuah kasur ukuran besar dengan tirai-tirai berwarna silver yang menghiasi sisi-sisinya. Ada peralatan elektronik seperti televisi, laptop, AC, _home studio _dan barang-barang lainnya yang bisa Yuri perkirakan sebagai barang-barang elektronik keluaran terbaru. Ada beberapa pintu lagi dalam ruangan itu– yang tadi sempat Yuri intip sedikit terdiri dari toilet, ruang ganti, ruang sepatu dan beberapa ruang lain yang bahkan menurut Yuri sangat...mewah untuk ukuran suatu ruang di dalam kamar sebesar ini.

Wow, ini benar-benar tidak adil, pikir Yuri. Luas kamar ini bisa jadi hampir sama dengan luas rumah milik kedua orang tuanya!

Namun yang paling menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah lemari kaca berisi berbagai kamera yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Kamera yang ada disana mulai dari kamera yang antik hingga kamera keluaran terbaru.

_Oh, jangan-jangan hobi fotografi ya..._

Tunggu, ia baru ingat jika agenda yang harus ia lakukan di hari pertama ia bekerja adalah–

"_Taeja Joenha_ (3), sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi lebih 15 menit. 45 menit lagi jam sekolah akan dimulai. (4)" ucap kepala pelayan Kim dengan nada lembut namun sama sekali tak menurunkan volume suaranya yang memang pada dasarnya sudah keras.

Perhatian Yuri sepenuhnya teralihkan pada sesosok _namja_ yang bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur. Ia berjalan mendekat ke belakang kepala pelayan Kim yang sedang mencoba mengguncang pelan sosok itu.

"_Taeja Joenha_!" kali ini kepala pelayan Kim mencoba meninggikan suaranya.

"..."

Hmm, masih belum ada tanggapan yang berarti.

"_Taeja Joenha_!"

Oke, rupanya kepala pelayan Kim makin tidak sabaran.

"...zzz...zzz.."

Hei, Yuri tidak salah dengar kan jika itu adalah sebuah dengkuran pertanda tidur sosok tersebut sangat nyenyak?

"_Taeja _–," Belum sempat pelayan wanita dengan jabatan pelayan tertinggi di istana itu melanjutkan seruannya, sosok yang sedari tidur dengan pulas itu mulai bergerak.

"Ssh, wanita tua galak lebih baik kau jangan berisik. Mengganggu tidurku saja!" geram sosok itu pelan sambil mengecangkan kembali selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

CTAK.

Muncul sebuah kedutan kecil di dahi kepala pelayan Kim. Sekali pun ia hanya pelayan dan sosok itu adalah pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan Korea Selatan ini, bukan berarti ia takut untuk menasehatinya. Bahkan _Hwanghu _(5) sendiri yang menyuruhnya untuk mendidik sang pangeran dengan tegas tanpa perlu takut menyalahi aturan sebagai pelayan dan anggota keluarga istana.

Sembari menahan rasa kesal, kepala pelayan Kim menarik dengan kuat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh sang _Taeja Joenha_ hingga selimut tersebut lebas dari kungkungan sang pangeran.

– _membangunkan Pangeran Yunho. Berarti ia adalah pemilik kamar ini._

Sontak wajah Yuri merah padam melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan. Pemandangan bagus _sih_ tapi di sini juga ada kepala pelayan Kim, bisa-bisa _image_-nya akan menjadi semakin jelek jika ketahuan sedang mencuri pandang pada sang pangeran. Duh, sayang sekali rejeki nomplok terbuang percuma~

Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan Yuri mungkin membuat banyak _yeoja _dan _uke _di luar sana berebut dan berperang hingga ada lautan darah untuk bisa berada di posisi Yuri saat ini. Hiperbolis, eoh? Hmm, mungkin setidaknya akan banyak _yeoja _dan _uke _ yang rela menggantikan Yuri.

Di sana, di tempat tidur dengan tirai silver itu, sesosok _namja_ tengah tertidur cukup lelap dengan posisi bergelung pada perutnya. Meskipun begitu, bentuk tubuh dan wajah tampannya sama sekali tak tertutupi. Wajahnya kecil dengan dagu yang cukup runcing. Warna kulitnya tan kecoklatan (dimana itu terlihat sangat seksi bagi Yuri)– yang mana berbeda jauh dengan kulit orang Korea Selatan yang terkenal seputih susu serta bibir kecil yang cukup ranum. Bahu tegap, dada bidang dengan enam belahan yang terpahat sempurna dan berakhir hingga perut. Lalu selebihnya, tertutup oleh celana _training_-nya.

_Omo, siapa yang tahu jika dalam keadaan tidur pun pangeran Yunho akan tetap terlihat seksi, tampan dan menawan?!_

Dan hal yang paling tidak disangka Yuri terjadi beberapa detik kemudian. Kepala pelayan Kim menampar pantat sang pangeran dengan cukup keras, terbukti dengan terdengarnya suara tamparan di ruang kamar yang tergolong sepi itu.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

_Omo, _itu tak hanya terjadi sekali! Bahkan tiga kali berturut-turut!

"Argh! Aww! Hentikan! Kepala pelayan Kim cepat hentikan!" Sang pangeran berteriak histeris sambil mecoba melindungi pantatnya dengan bantal dari tamparan maut si kepala pelayan.

Seseksi apapun penampilan sang pangeran saat ini, bagi wanita bermarga Kwon itu hal ini tetap sangat lucu dan sebisa mungkin ia menahan tawa gelinya. Hihi.

"Sepertinya anda memang ingin saya menampar pantat anda tiap pagi, _Taeja Joenha._ Jika tidak, maka seharusnya anda sudah tahu hukuman yang akan anda dapat ketika terlambat bangun seperti yang sudah-sudah." ujar kepala pelayan Kim datar sambil tetap menampar pantat sang pangeran.

"Aku bukan maniak– Argh! –wanita paruh bay–Awsh!"

_Siapa pula yang akan menduga jika Taeja Joenha hanya akan bangun ketika ada yang menampar pantatnya?!_

"Oke! Oke! Aku bangun!" Sang Pangeran bangun dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang tempat tidurnya. Ia sesekali menggerakkan ototnya hingga terdengar bunyi 'kret' pelan yang menandakan ototnya sedikit lelah karena terlalu banyak tidur sejak kemarin malam.

"Baiklah kalian boleh keluar. Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang." perintah _Taeja Joenha_ dengan mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya.

Dengan bungkukan dalam (sebagai tanda penghormatan pada seseorang yang mempunyai jabatan lebih tinggi atau anggota keluarga istana serta orang-orang penting lainnya), kepala pelayan Kim dan pelayan Kwon berjalan keluar dalam diam.

"Oh ya, pelayan Kwon," kepala pelayan Kim membuka suaranya saat mereka hampir kembali ke bangunan istana utama, "jangan pernah berbicara pada siapapun tentang caraku membangunkan _Taeja Joenha_ karena yang tahu akan hal ini hanya beberapa orang saja dan sekarang kau termasuk di dalamnya."

Sedang yang diajak bicara hanya memasang wajah bingung. "Memangnya kenapa, kepala pelayan Kim?" Menyadari jika pertanyaannya cukup tak sopan dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, wanita muda itu cepat-cepat menambahi, "Maksud saya, apakah hal ini adalah rahasia penting kerajaan?"

"Tentu saja bukan." jawab sang kepala pelayan dengan tetap meneruskan langhkahnya berjalan ke depan.

"...Oh." Yuri berdeham kecil, "Lalu mengapa, kepala pelayan Kim? Jika saya boleh tahu, tentunya."

Kepala pelayan Kim yang sudah berada di depan Yuri, menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku hanya tidak ingin dianggap pedofil."

..._loading?_

Krik. Krik. Krik.

_Demi apapun, ekspresinya itu_–, pikir Yuri, _ia terlihat menikmatinya! Hah, memang ia kira Taeja Joenha akan jatuh cinta kepadanya hanya dengan tamparan di pantat tiap pagi?! Dasar perawan tua!_

Oh, nona Kwon Yuri, bukankah jika kau ingin menjadi pelayan terbaik di istana kau juga harus mengabdikan hidupmu sepenuhnya pada anggota keluarga kerajaan?

.

.

.

_Oh, derita pelayan_

_Hanya bisa melihat dari jauh_

_Tuannya_

_Mengaguminya_

_Menyanjungnya_

_Bahkan mencintainya_

_Namun ia tak pantas_

_Jangankan bersanding_

_Berharap saja mungkin_

_Tak bisa_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho merapikan kembali seragamnya yang sedikit membentuk lipatan pada sisi lengan kirinya. Baiklah, sebagai seorang pangeran mahkota penerus tahta kerajaan di Korea Selatan yang merangkap sebagai _public figure _juga, ia harus tampil sempurna di setiap kesempatan. Terlebih lagi di sekolah pun ia akan tetap diikuti para pemburu berita. Sekalipun ia lebih memilih menutup mulut ketika ada wartawan yang bertanya, akan ada banyak kamera yang mengabadikan momennya. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk tetap berjaga-jaga?

Drtt.. Drrrtt...

Getaran kecil dengan nada dering bermelodi santai memasuki gendang telinga sang pangeran. Diliriknya sebuah _smartphone _keluaran terbaru miliknya yang layarnya sedang berkedip-kedip– memuat sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk.

_._

_Dari: Kris / Yi Fan Wu_

_Istirahat ada latihan basket di lapangan. _

_._

Cih, singkat sekali, pikir Yunho, sangat tipikal seorang Kris.

_._

_Dari: Yunho Jung_

_Ok. Siapa saja?_

_._

_Dari: Kris / Yi Fan Wu_

_Kita, Donghae dan Hankyung dan tim cadangan._

_._

Oh ya, Yunho baru saja ingat. Pantas saja ketua mereka meminta untuk latihan, akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah di kota Seoul bulan depan. Hah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?!

Tapi jujur ia malas sekali untuk latihan. Nanti sore seingatnya ia juga akan ada beberapa agenda yang berhubungan dengan keperluan kerajaan. Hal ini benar-benar bagaikan pedang bermata dua bagi Yunho. Indah karena sarat akan kebahagiaan hidup dalam lingkungan yang selalu dihormati dan dijunjung tinggi serta tajam karena mengemban banyak kewajiban dan tugas yang sebisa mungkin tidak ada kesalahan di dalamnya.

_Hmm, bolos satu kali ini tidak apa-apa kan? Lagi pula, akan ada banyak pemain bagus yang mengikuti latihan nantinya._

Belum sempat Yunho membalas pesan, pesan berikutnya menyusul dengan cepat.

_._

_Dari: Kris / Yi Fan Wu_

_Jika kau tidak datang, ku pastikan kekasihmu akan terantai dengan pakaian robek sana sini diatas ranjangku besok pagi._

_Ah, kupikir telanjang sekalian juga tak terlalu buruk. _

_._

Twitch!

Muncul satu kedutan kesal di salah satu sudut dahi sang _Taeja Joenha_. Jika berbicara soal memanas-manasi dan mengancam, maka Kris-lah ahlinya.

_._

_Dari: Yunho Jung_

_Kau menang kali ini Pangeran Kanada. Lain kali Pangeran Korea Selatan yang pemurah ini tak akan berbaik hati dan mengalah padamu lagi._

_._

_Dari: Kris / Yi Fan Wu_

_Shuddup. Ingat, jangan telat._

_._

Yunho melempar _smartphone_-nya dengan kesal ke atas tempat tidur. Cih, sial. Rencananya untuk bermalas-malasan di sekolah nanti sudah gagal total. Sialan _banget _si _namja _berambut pirang berwajah dingin itu! Sekalipun dia sahabatnya juga sih...

"_Taeja Joenha?"_

Terdengar bunyi ketukan pelan dari arah pintu kamar sanga pangeran. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, _namja _tampan itu melirik sedikit jam dinding di kamarnya. _Hmm, sebentar lagi waktunya sekolah._

"Ya?"

"_Paeha _dan _Hwanghu _sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan utama."

"Ya. Akan keluar sebentar lagi."

Ia menyambar tas sekolahnya dan segera memasukkan _smarthphone _yang baru saja ia lempar ke dalam saku tasnya.

Ia berjalan dengan santai dan tegap saat membuka pintu 'kamarnya'. Sebenarnya bukan kamar jika ingin lebih spesifik. Adalah sebuah bangunan mewah yang terpisah dari istana utama dan lebih terlihat seperti rumah pribadi.

Para pengawal dan beberapa pelayan yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu 'kamarnya' (Yunho lebih senang menyebutnya begitu walau ukuran bangunan itu bukan merupakan ukuran wajar sebuah kamar) segera memberi salam dengan bungkukan dalam ke depan.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka _(6)_, Taeja Joenha!" _sapa mereka semua secara serempak.

Seorang lelaki dewasa dalam balutan jas hitam gelap mendekatinya sambil membawa jurnal berwarna merah di tangannya. "_Taeja Joenha, _hari ini jadwal anda akan dimulai sejak sore. Sekitar 2 jam seusai pulang sekolah. Yang pertama, ada jamuan makan malam untuk pembukaan hotel baru milik Tuan Fraust, diharapkan anda datang sebagai wakil dari _Paeha_ yang merupakan teman dekatnya dulu saat kuliah. Yang kedua, penandatanganan kerja sama mewakili perusahaan seluruh Korea Selatan dengan Cina, wajib datang karena merupakan agenda penting pemerintahan.

Ketiga, ada kunjungan ke rumah sakit anak-anak "Health&Care" yang baru saja selesai direnovasi beberapa minggu lalu, wajib datang untuk menggantikan _Hwangtaehu _(7) yang sedang ada jadwal pribadi. Keempat, menyambut kedatangan pemain bulu tangkis Korea Selatan dari pertandingan internasional di London kemarin yang telah memenangkan 4 emas dan 5 perak di kantor Kementerian Olahraga.

Kelima atau yang terakhir, menoton bersama penayangan drama kolosal bertema kerajaan di Korea Selatan pada jaman dahulu kala yang dibawakan oleh mahasiswa seni Universitas Internasional Seoul. Selebihnya, agenda malam _Taeja Joenha _telah dikosongkan oleh _Hwanghu_ sendiri."

Pernyataan terakhir dari pelayan pribadinya, pelayan Oh membuat sang pangeran sedikit sekali. Apakah gerangan membuat ibunya yang perfeksionis mengosongkan agenda malamnya yang biasanya lebih banyak dibanding agenda sorenya?

"Apa _Hwanghu_ tidak berkata apa-apa mengenai alasannya melakukan hal itu?"

"Tidak, _Taeja Joenha._"

Entah kenapa, perasaannya menjadi sedikit tidak enak.

"Baiklah, kalian kembalilah bekerja. Aku akan ke ruang makan utama sendirian."

"Tapi, _Taeja Joenha_–"

Sebelum pelayan Oh menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yunho terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya, "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, pelayan Lee."

Pernyataan tegas itu membuat pelayan Lee mengangguk dalam, "Jika memang begitu perintah _Taeja Joenha, _kami akan mematuhinya."

Dengan begitu pelayan Lee berjalan pergi diikuti beberapa pelayan dan pengawal.

Hah, helaan napas lelah keluar dari sela-sela bibir kecil sang pangeran mahkota.

Sebuah rutinitas yang akan menjadi monoton jika saja tidak ada sahabat-sahabatnya– dimana kebanyakan orang-orang memandang mereka tak punya selera humor yang nyatanya tidak jika sudah berteman dekat dengan Kris, Donghae, Hankyung dan dirinya–, basket, dan juga jangan lupa tentang kekasih tercintanya.

Membayangkan kekasihnya membuat Yunho tersenyum sedikit mesum. Apa kekasihnya bertambah seksi sekarang? Mengingat keduanya sudah jarang bertemu dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya di sekolah nanti.

"_Mianhanda, Taeja Joenha_, tapi ada liur di sudut bibir kiri anda." celetuk pelayan lelaki yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

Celetukan itu kontan membuat Yunho kaget dan segera membersihkan air liur yang untung saja tidak menetes itu. Menjijikan, batinnya. Ia baru saja akan menghancurkan _image _Pangeran keren hanya karena sebuah pemikiran mesum tentang sang kekasih. -_-

Ia segera mengembalikan penampilan berwibawanya dan melirik datar pada sang pelayan yang tampak canggung dan menunduk diam.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera meninggalkan pelayan itu dan menuju ke ruang makan utama di istana utama.

"Apa pangeran malu ya tadi ketahuan tidak membersihkan air liur sejak bangun tidur pagi ini?" ucap sang pelayan polos– dimana untungnya sang _Taeja Joenha _sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sehingga _namja _tampan tersebut tak dapat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

_Bukan hal yang mudah saat harus menjadi pangeran_

_Terkungkung dalam sarang emas_

_Punya segudang kewajiban_

_Punya segudang beban_

_Dibalik segala hak yang ada_

_Terbelenggu dengan formalitas_

_Terjerat suasana monoton setiap saat_

_Di satu sisi akan merasa bahagia_

_Di sisi lainnya, adakah yang ingin bertukar tempat_

_dengan pangeran malang yang lelah ini?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Taeja Joenha _memasuki ruang makan utama istana."

Dengan ucapan itu, seluruh pelayan, koki dan pengawal yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut segera memberi salam dan membungkuk dalam tanda hormat kepada sang pangeran mahkota.

Yunho segera memasuki ruangan itu dan duduk tepat di sebuah kursi kosong yang tersisa. Ruangan makan itu sebenarnya luas, hanya saja banyak perabotan yang membuat ukurannya terlihat 'menyempit'. Belum lagi ada beberapa hiasan dinding dan lemari-lemari kecil yang berisi perkakas dapur unik yang sepertinya hanya sebagai pajangan atau koleksi saja.

Di ruangan itu pun hanya terdiri dari 4 kursi dan satu meja makan yang panjang. Dimana jarak antara satu kursi makan dengan kursi yang lainnya berjarak cukup jauh. Makanan yang tersedia di atas meja pun belum tentu bisa dihabiskan 4 orang yang ada di sana dalam satu kali sesi makan. Hmm, apakah hal itu bisa disebut dengan membuang-buang makanan?

Di kursi yang pertama, duduklah sang _Paeha _Korea Selatan atau yang bisa kita sebut juga sebagai ayah dari Jung Yunho yaitu Jung Yonghwa. Perawakannya masih tetap gagah dan terlihat tampan di usianya yang tidak muda lagi itu. Ia mengenakan sebuah kemeja hijau tua dan celana kain hitam yang terlihat semi-formal dengan dasi berwarna biru bergaris putih yang melingkar di lehernya.

Jika dilihat dari sejarah para _Paeha _terdahulu, ia disebut-sebut sebagai raja yang paling sukses memimpin rakyatnya sejauh ini. Negara Korea Selatan yang beribu kota di Seoul ini pun telah masuk ke dalam kota metropolis dunia dan Korea Selatan sendiri telah memasuki jajaran negara modern di Asia. Belum lagi tingkat kemakmuran serta pertumbuhan ekonomi secara nasional yang semakin meningkat dari tahun ke tahun.

Dibalik itu pula, Yonghwa adalah sosok ayah yang sangat dicintai keluarganya. Ia adalah suami yang penyayang kepada ibu, istri dan anaknya. Sejak ia menikah, memiliki putra semata wayang tercintanya hingga sekarang, ia selalu berusaha sebisa mungkin membagi waktu dengan keluarganya. Biasanya, ia akan memilih akhir pekan untuk berlibur dari urusan pemerintahan maupun kerajaan juga perusahaan yang dirintisnya untuk sekedar bersantai bersama keluarganya. Entah itu berolahraga bersama di lingkungan sekitar istana hingga bertamasya dan berjalan-jalan ke tempat-tempat tertentu.

Di sebelah kanan _Paeha, _seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik terlihat duduk tenang sambil sesekali menyeruput pelan teh hijau di pagi harinya. Ialah _Hwanghu _Korea Selatan yaitu Jung Seohyun. Sama seperti sang suami, ia juga terlihat awet muda. Parasnya menawan dan masih terlihat cantik. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang masih membentuk kurva gadis muda di jaman sekarang ini. Lalu gaya berpakaiannya yang juga tak ketinggalan jaman namun juga tak terlalu mengikuti mode anak muda Korea Selatan yang semakin hari semakin terasa 'terbuka' mengikuti kebudayaan mode barat.

Ia memakai _hanbok_ berwarna hijau tua dengan sapuan hijau muda di beberapa bagian dan gambar bunga-bunga cerah yang warna-warni. Sekilas, _hanbok _tersebut sangatlah serasi dengan kemeja milik sang suami.

Sebagai ratu, ia juga mempunyai segudang agenda dan aktifitas yang tak kalah padat dengan sang ibu mertua, suami beserta anaknya. Mayoritas aktifitas dan agendanya berhubungan dengan kewanitaan. Ia juga aktif dalam beberapa organisasi sosial dan aktifis emansipasi para wanita di Korea Selatan. Tidak hanya itu, wanita bermata sipit yang menurunkan matanya tersebut pada sang anak ini juga merupakan ikon ibu yang sukses baik dalam rumah tangga dan karirnya.

Seperti sang suami, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin meluangkan waktu bersama keluarganya tercinta. Oleh sebab itu, wanita cantik ini juga merupakan sosok ibu yang sangat disayangi oleh keluarganya. Bahkan sejak Yunho kecil, Seohyun tak pernah sekalipun membiarkan putra kecilnya untuk diasuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya, sang ibu dan beberapa pelayan kepercayaannya seperti kepala pelayan Kim saja. Meskipun begitu, ia sama sekali tak memanjakan Yunho, justru ia berusaha mendidik Yunho menjadi lelaki yang tegas namun penyayang di sisi lainnya. Hal itu menyebabkan Yunho tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang dewasa dan penuh ketegasan serta tetap bersikap penyayang, seperti apa yang ibunya kehendaki.

Orang ketiga yang terakhir duduk di sebelah kiri sang _Paeha. _Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Hwangtaehu. _Wanita tua yang bernama Jung Soyeon atau yang bernama barat Jessica ini, di umurnya yang sudah menginjak kepala 6, masih terlihat anggun. Ia mengenakan _hanbok_ berwarna ungu tua dan bercorak hampir sama dengan corak _hanbok_ milik para pelayan– namun miliknya mempunyai corak yang lebih banyak.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu setelah kematian sang suami, ia sempat menjadi pribadi yang pendiam dan pemurung. Namun, berkat dukungan dari keluarga dan para pelayan istana, ia berhasil keluar dari belenggu kesedihan dan kembali menjadi pribadi yang ceria. Ia dikenal sebagai sosok yang ceria dan murah senyum pada semua orang. Hal tersebut membuat para pelayan pun segan dan menyayangi sosoknya.

Sekali pun ia sudah tidak lagi menjabat sebagai ratu, agenda dan jadwalnya tetap padat. Hampir sama seperti menantunya yang berkecimpung di aktifitas bertajuk kewanitaan, ia lebih sering berkumpul dengan lansia dan anak-anak– karena sifatnya yang penyayang terhadap sesama.

Sayangnya, di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda itu sering ia jadikan alasan untuk mangkir dan membatalkan agenda atau aktifitas yang ada. Sang ibu suri itu lebih senang mewakilkan kehadirannya dengan sang cucu. Mungkin ini salah satu bentuk balas dendam pada Yunho karena cucu lelakinya itu sudah jarang mau diajak bermain dan bercanda seperti dulu saat kecil.

_Tentu saja, Hwangtaehu, cucu lelakimu kan sudah memasuki usia dewasa -_-_

Hari ini tema makanannya adalah makanan berkuah dari negara di seluruh belahan Asia. Meskipun lidah Yunho cocok dengan segala jenis masakan, ia tetap lebih memilih memakan masakan asli Korea Selatan seperti _samgyetang _(8), _doenjang jjigae _(9) dan _budae jjigae _(10) terlebih dahulu.

Ia melirik semua anggota keluarganya yang sedang makan dengan tenang. Meskipun ini adalah sarapan pagi pribadi keluarga kerajaan, _table manner _(11) tetaplah harus dijaga. Biasanya jika ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan antar keluarga, haruslah dilakukan seusai sarapan.

Ia baru saja mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet saat mendegar ibunya berbicara, "_Taeja Joenha?"_

Oh, ia tidak lupa bilang kan? Sebagai keluarga istana, mereka jarang sekali menggunakan kalimat informal. Bahkan di saat-saat makan bersama seperti ini. Ya mungkin hanya di saat-saat tertentu seperti saat mereka berlibur berempat tanpa ada pengawal maupun pelayan.

"_Nde, Hwanghu."_

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau aku mengosongkan agendamu malam ini?"

"Ah, _nde." _Sungguh, Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa namun yang jelas ia sangat penasaran mengapa ibunya melakukan hal itu. "Jika _Hwanghu _tidak keberatan, saya ingin bertanya apakah alasan anda melakukan hal tersebut?"

"Yunho, _halmoeni _(12)tahu jika formalitas tetap harus dijaga tapi ini kan juga termasuk dalam pembicaraan keluarga, jadi jangan lah berbicara formal seperti itu." kata sang nenek sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yonghwa berdeham pelan sebelum ikut menimpali perkataan sang ibu, "Benar, Yunho. Berbicara semi-formal di saat-saat seperti ini tentu sama sekali tidak dilarang."

"Uh, oke. Jadi..._oemonim, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Seohyun bertopang dagu dan menatap putranya lurus. "Apa ya~? Ku rasa aku hanya iseng~" balasnya dengan nada yang main-main.

Dahi sang pangeran berkedit keki mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Kenapa semua orang mulai memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil sekarang ini?

"Seohyun– ?"

Mendengar nada peringatan dari sang suami membuat ibu dari satu anak ini memanyunkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil. "_Mou, _Yonghwa-ah, aku kan hanya ingin menggoda Yun-ieeeee."

"_Oemonim_– "

"Iya, iya. Aduh, dimana selera humor kalian? Dasar para lelaki dingin! (Yonghwa menyembunyikan senyum jahilnya dibalik secangkir kopi yang sedang ia minum)."

Para pelayan dan pengawal serta koki yang melihat adegan diatas mengulum senyum dalam diam. Mereka ikut senang jika ternyata suasana di antara para anggota keluarga istana sangatlah dekat dan hangat, berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang selama ini orang perkirakan.

Jessica hanya menggeleng maklum dengan suasana ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang menantu. "Seohyun-ah, ku rasa lebih cepat lebih baik jika kau ingin membicarakan hal itu dengan Yunho."

"Baiklah, _oemoenim_." Seohyun mengangguk patuh, ia menarik napas perlahan sebelum berbicara pada anak lelakinya dengan nada suara yang serius. "Istana akan melakukan beberapa persiapan untuk jamuan makan besok malam. Dan sebagai pangeran mahkota, harus tampil sebaik mungkin untuk itu."

"Oh." Yunho mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kira ada hal penting apa. Tapi, rasanya ada yang aneh. Tidak biasanya sang _Hwanghu _menyuruhnya bersiap-siap sejak malam nanti padahal jika ada jamuan makan malam di istana, ibunya pasti akan bersikap biasa saja dan tak terlalu mengomentari penampilannya. "Memangnya siapa tamu kita kali ini?"

"Calon 'istrimu'."

"Oh, calon 'istri', toh." Yunho kira siapa, ternyata hanya– eh, tunggu, ia tak salah dengar kan? Ini hanya candaan di pagi hari kan? "_Oemoenim _hanya bercanda kan?"

"Tentu tidak, Yunho. Besok kita akan mengadakan jamuan makan malam untuk bertemu dengan kedua orang tua calon 'istrimu'."

Ia, Jung Yunho, akan berumur 18 tahun di tahun ini. Seorang _Taeja Joenha_ atau Pangeran mahkota dari kerajaan Korea Selatan. Pemegang sabuk tingkat tertinggi dari _taekwondo_. Pujaan hati seluruh wanita atau juga mungkin _uke _di seantero Korea Selatan. _Namja _dengan paras tampan dan tubuh atletis dibalut kulit _tan _yang eksotis.

Seorang pemuda yang digembar-gemborkan menduduki peringkat pertama dalam daftar "Suami Idaman" yang telah di _voting _langsung oleh sebuah situs terkemuka di Korea Selatan dan diberitakan di berbagai media. Dipaksa menikah. Atau mungkin sudah direncanakan menikah. Tanpa ia tahu. Dengan orang yang tak ia tahu siapa. Dan hal yang terpenting selain itu adalah–

"Tapi, aku sudah punya kekasih, _oemoenim_!"

Kini giliran sang nenek, ibu dan ayahnya yang memasang wajah bingung dan tak percaya. Sejauh yang mereka tahu, Yunho tak pernah membawa _yeoja _manapun ke dalam istana. Tunggu, apa jangan-jangan Yunho penyuka _namja?_ Apa mungkin kekasihnya adalah salah satu dari ketiga sahabat sang _Taeja Joenha? _Bukankah ketiga-tiganya juga berotot seperti sang pangeran? Lalu...siapa yang berperan sebagai _namja _dan siapa yang berperan sebagai _yeoja_?

_Hwanghu _yang seolah sadar dari pemikirannya sendiri, berkata dengan tenang, "Putuskan dia. Mudah, bukan?"

.

.

.

_Ini hampir bisa dibilang seolah aku jatuh_

_Menuruti kedua orang tuaku_

_Melepaskan kekasihku_

_Yang mana takdirku?_

_Haruskah aku memilih salah satu?_

_Atau...keduanya dalam satu waktu?_

_Hei, aku hanya mengatakan seolah jatuh_

_Aku belum jatuh, jika kau ingin tahu_

_._

_._

_._

Yunho mengelap keringatnya sehabis pertandingan basket sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya, ia sudah berniat untuk kabur– eh ia malah dihadang oleh Kris saat akan menyelinap ke kantin tadi. Nasib sial bagi sang pangeran mempunyai kapten basket beraura malaikat kematian macam Wu Yi Fan, memang.

Sepertinya hari ini memang bukan harinya. Pagi ini ia telah menerima tamparan di pantat dari kepala pelayan Kim– pelayan yang sudah mengasuhnya sejak kecil bersama sang ibu. Ketahuan hampir mengeluarkan air liur karena pikiran mesumnya oleh seorang pelayan. Menerima kenyataan jika ia sudah mempunyai calon 'istri'. Hampir saja telat karena kerumunan wartawan kurang kerjaan– yang ia rasa semakin bertambah banyak setiap harinya, saat ia akan memasuki gerbang sekolah tadi. Gagal kabur dari latihan dan masuk ke dalam sangkar naga merah yang hobi mengancam manusia tak berdosa. Lalu yang terakhir, yang terpenting, ia tak bertemu kekasih seksinya sejak pagi.

_Oh. God._

Apa cobaan-Mu nantinya akan lebih buruk dari ini?

Ia merasakan sensasi dingin menyelimuti wajahnya yang basah penuh keringat. Ia melepaskan handuk dari wajahnya dan mendapati wajah seseorang yang selama ini ia rindukan berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"_Annyeong, _Yun-ie!"

Yunho tersenyum cukup lebar hingga kedua mata musangnya membentuk seutas garis lurus. "_Annyeong, chagi-ya _(13)!"

_Namja _manis itu membalas senyuman sang kekasih dan ikut duduk tepat di sebelah kekasihnya tersebut.

_Namja? _Ya, kalian tak salah membaca. Jung Yunho– sang _Taeja Joenha _Korea Selatanitu memang menyukai– jatuh cinta dan sudah memiliki kekasih namja. Hal tersebut lah yang membuatnya belum berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada keluarga istana atau pun hanya sekedar menyebut nama _namja _tersebut di depan keluarganya. Ia takut keluarganya tak akan menyetujui hubungan mereka dan malah akan mencoba menjauhkan keduanya.

Apalagi saat ibunya menyuruhnya untuk memutuskan _namja _ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan melakukannya? Ia sungguh mencintai _namja _manis ini dan ia yakin begitu pula sebaliknya.

Mereka pertama kali bertemu ketika upacara penerimaan siswa baru di Seoul Internasional High School. Mulanya mereka hanya berteman dekat namun entah sejak kapan perasaan lain timbul diantara keduanya. Hingga pada akhirnya Yunho mengungkapkannya yang tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut, langsung diterima oleh _namja _tersebut. Namun mereka lebih memilih _backstreet _(pacaran diam-diam) dibelakang semua orang kecuali ketiga sahabat Yunho yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat _namja _itu pula. Meskipun hubungan seperti itu sudah tak dipandang sebelah mata lagi, tetap saja keduanya tak mau ambil resiko. Oleh karenanya, hubungan itu tetap menjadi rahasia mereka berlima hingga saat ini.

Tapi, apa yang harus dilakukan Yunho? Di satu sisi, ia ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin berpisah dari kekasihnya.

Apa ia harus jujur saja pada kekasihnya ini?

... – tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya, Yunho mendapat sebuah ide gila.

"Ikutlah denganku!" ia menarik tangan kanan sang kekasih untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya sang kekasih kebingungan. Sesungguhnya, tadi Kris sempat mengabarinya agar ia tak terkejut jika kelakuan sang pangeran mahkota kerajaan itu akan terasa agak aneh namun ia tak menyangka Yunho akan menjadi seaneh ini. Melamun sepanjang waktu ketika ia sibuk mengoceh tadi. Wajahnya bahkan cukup murung.

"Masuklah."

Tanpa _namja _manis itu sadari, ia telah berada di depan pintu laboratorium Biologi yang terletak di lantai lima. Keadaan sekitar mereka pun juga sangat sepi– karena lantai itu berisi bermacam-macam ruangan laboratorium ataupun ruangan ekstra yang hanya dipakai untuk waktu-waktu tertentu. Contohnya adalah laboratorium Biologi tersebut yang biasanya hanya digunakan untuk saat-saat praktek saja.

"Ada apa?" _namja _manis itu mengusap lembut sisi pipi kiri Yunho dengan sayang. "Kau kelihatan aneh sejak tadi."

"Masuklah." Yunho mengulang lagi perkataannya. Ia ikut mengusap permukaan halus tangan sang kekasih bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya– membiarkan tubuhnya menjadi rileks untuk sementara sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh sang kekasih dan menutup pintu laboratorium. "Aku ingin bicara."

_Namja_ manis itu menyandarkan pinggulnya pada meja laboratorium dan menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengarkan." katanya.

Sang _Taeja Joenha _mengusap wajahnya pelan. Ia bisa merasakan kupu-kupu yang berjuta-juta banyaknya akan keluar dari perutnya begitu saja jika respon sang kekasih sama seperti apa yang inginkan. Ia menarik napas panjang, mencoba menyemangati dirinya senidri.

_Now or never, man. _"Maukah...kau menikah denganku?"

_Namja _yang menjadi lawan bicara sang pangeran itu tersentak kaget. Mulutnya terbuka seolah mengucapkan kata "Hah?" tanpa suara. Jujur ia sangat bahagia, namun di satu sisi, ada suatu hal yang akan hancur jika ia menerima lamaran dari kekasihnya ini.

_Namja _itu tersenyum miris– merasa kasihan dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan mendekati Yunho dan mendekapnya erat. "Maaf, Yunho, aku belum siap untuk itu." Ia bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar pelan sebelum mengeluarkan isakan kecil.

Sungguh, Yunho tak bisa berkata apapun saat itu. Rasa kecewa, marah, kesal dan sedih bercampur jadi satu. Ia bahkan tak mendekap balik tubuh _namja _yang dicintainya itu– tidak seperti hal yang biasanya ia lakukan. Mungkin memang hari ini bukan harinya. Ia..baru saja ditolak secara telak saat melamar kekasihnya sendiri. Ia sial sekali, eoh?

"Ta-tapi jik-ka kau melam-marku saat lul-lus sekola-ah nan-ti, ak-ku pasti a-akan men-nerimanya." Ujar kekasihnya ditengah isakannya sendiri.

Sang pangeran menggeleng pelan seolah tahu jika kekasihnya akan bisa melihat padahal _namja _itu tengah bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Aku tak punya waktu selama itu, sayang."

Sontak dekapan _namja _manis itu terlepas mendengar perkataan sang kekasih. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi banyak pemikiran buruk. "A-apa maksud-mu?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum getir sembari mengelap bekas-bekas jejak air mata milik _namja_nya tersebut. "Aku...akan dinikahkan dengan orang lain– yang mana aku tak tahu siapa orangnya. Aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang kita cintai, dan itu kau."

"Tapi aku _namja, _apa tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

"Lalu apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Apa yang salah kau bilang?" desis _namja _manis itu tak percaya. "Kau putra mahkota Kerajaan Seoul, Yunho. Kau calon raja dan raja butuh penerus. Satu-satunya hal yang tak bisa kuberikan padamu!"

"Aku tak butuh apapun, selama ada kau, _chagi_!"

_Namja _manis itu menggeleng cepat. "Jangan naif, Yun-ie. Kelangsungan masa depan negara ini ada di tanganmu dan aku bukan orang egois yang akan mengorbankan kebahagian orang lain demi diriku sendiri."

Yunho merapatkan tubuhnya pada sebuah meja yang ada di sana. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan marah. "Lalu apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, sayang? Beri aku petunjuk! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang!"

"Kau harus tenang, Yunho!" _Namja _berambut kehitaman itu mendekat dan mengusap bahu tegap Yunho dengan sayang. "Aku, Kris, Donghae dan Hankyung pasti akan membantumu."

"_Jinjja?" _tanya Yunho sedikit ragu. "Kau juga akan selalu setia di sampingku kan?"

"_Nde." Namja _itu tersenyum geli melihat gelagat kekasihnya yang seperti anak kecil. "Aku akan selalu setia pada Yun-ieku tercinta! _Saranghae! _(14)"

"_Nado saranghae! _(15)"

Baru saja sang kekasih akan berbicara kembali, Yunho sudah menubrukkan kedua bibir mereka dengan cepat. Bibir kecilnya mengulum kasar bibir milik kekasihnya. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar bunyi kecipak kasar akibat beradunya kedua bibir itu. Tangannya yang sedari bertumpu pada sisi meja kini mendekap erat pinggang ramping milik kekasihnya. Tak jarang pula ia mengelus pelan pinggul _namja _manis tersebut.

"Ahh...ungh..Yunh-Yun-nie-ee..hhh~"

Merasa kekasihnya mulai sulit bernafas, Yunho melepaskan cumbuannya dan melihat wajah sang kekasih memerah dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia mengeluarkan lidahnya, menjilat sedikit permukaan bibir _namja _pemilik rambut kehitaman itu dengan sensual sebelum menghisapnya kuat dari bawah ke atas dan sebaliknya secara bergantian.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai dibalik ciumannya saat tahu kekasihnya itu baru saja mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher sang pangeran. Erat dan penuh gejolak. Ia juga bisa merasakan jari-jari kekasihnya menari-nari diantara helaian rambut kecokelatannya dan menarik satu dari sekian banyak helai-helai itu.

Yunho menarik kekasihnya untuk lebih mendekat padanya. Ia menyelipkan lidahnya masuk ke celah bibir kekasihnya yang tengah terbuka dan mengaduk-aduk di dalamnya. Ia menyesap rasa asin dari bagian dalam mulut kekasihnya dengan gencar. Tak peduli begitu banyak saliva yang sudah berjatuhan atau seberapa 'bangunnya' adik kecilnya di daerah selatan sana.

"Cpk...cpk..Yunh-...iehhhhh~...ung...ah"

Setelah puas dengan bibir sang kekasih dan mendapat bonus pukulan cukup keras di dadanya, pangeran itu segera melepaskan ciumannya. Meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bernapas dengan normal tanpa terputus-putus lagi.

"_Pabbo _Yun-ie! Kau ingin membunuh–...ung...ahh~...nyaaaaaa~"

Beralih pada leher kekasihnya yang terlihat licin akibat keringat, membuat Yunho meneguk ludahnya kasar. Tanpa memperhatikan ocehan kekasihnya, ia segera menyerang leher jenjang yang menggoda– dan memanggilnya seolah meminta untuk dicicipi itu. Sang kekasih yang mulanya keberatan, mencoba mendorong Yunho untuk menjauh namun sama sekali tak berhasil– mungkin juga karena letak perbedaan besar tubuh yang sudah terlihat berbeda dari segi tinggi dan otot.

Namun toh, akhirnya sang kekasih menengandahkan lehernya dan memberikan Yunho akses lebih jauh lagi pada lehernya. _Namja _manis itu juga beberapa kali mengeluarkan erangan dan desahan menggoda yang membuat celana Yunho makin menyempit. Tak dipedulikannya rambutnya yang kini tak berbentuk dan sangat acak-acakan akibat remasan kekasih manisnya. Bahkan keduanya tak peduli pada baju mereka yang sudah sangat kusut sana-sini.

Seakan tak puas dengan itu, Yunho meluruskan kakinya dan melebarkan sedikit kaki sang _namja _manis agar bisa di masuki dengan rapat oleh kakinya. Bibirnya kini telah kembali menyerang bibir mungil kekasihnya. Sejalan dengan itu, tangan sang _Taeja Joenha _itu merambat lurus ke bawah dan memasuki celana kekasihnya.

Ia menerobos dengan cepat dan sampai di celana dalam sang kekasih dan memainkan jarinya di bagian belakang. Ia menoel-noel, mencubit dan meremas keras dua bongkahan kenyal yang sangat disukainya itu.

Desahan yang dikeluarkan _namja uke _itu pun makin menjadi-jadi. Terlebih saat jari telunjuk Yunho menemukan sebuah lubang kecil berwarna merah muda dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Ngggghhhh...aaaahhhh...nyaaaaaah...ngaaah...Yun-h ooo..._chaah..giiiiiih..._aaaaaa...anyaaaaaaaahhhh~ ma-...sssuk-...aaannnnnhhhh~"

Yunho hanya diam dan menambah intensitas elusannya pada lubang mungil itu menjadi cepat dan kasar. Ia mengelusnya dengan gerakan memutar, mencubit sisi luar lubang tersebut atau hanya mengelusnya tepat di tengah lubang tanpa berniat memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang itu.

Ia kembali membungkam bibir sang kekasih dengan telak dan akan kembali bermain dengan bagian favoritnya itu sesaat–

_._

_Catch me, girl!_

_Catch me now!_

_Catch me if you wanna..._

_C-c-c-c-catch me if you..._

_._

Alunan musik_ beat_ dari lagu sebuah _boyband _ternama itu tiba-tiba menggema di ruangan dan lantai yang sepi– dimana sebelumnya mereka yakin hanya ada mereka disana namun sepertinya tidak. Hal itu membuat kedua _namja_ yang sedang asik dan tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri itu saling melepaskan diri. Terlihat sekali mereka kaget dan berusaha mencari tahu asal suara tersebut.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, biar aku yang keluar." Yunho mengecup kening kekasihnya sebelum berlari ke arah pintu.

Benar saja, tepat beberapa langkah di depannya berdiri sesosok _yeoja_ yang mengenakan rok dengan...celana _training_? Ah itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah menghadang gadis itu sebelum dia kabur.

"Hei, gadis tomboy!"

"_MWO?!" _teriak _yeoja_ itu terdengar tak percaya. Tapi kenapa Yunho merasa ada yang aneh ya dengan suaranya...

Lupakan!, batin Yunho. Yang terpenting adalah menangkap _yeoja _itu terlebih dulu. "Berhenti!" teriaknya lagi.

Sialnya _yeoja _itu berlari kencang menjauhi Yunho. Sialan! Jangan-jangan _yeoja _itu mendengar dan mengetahui semuanya! Tak bisa dibiarkan!

"BERHENTI!" teriakan Yunho yang sangat keras itu membahana hingga ke koridor-koridor sepi di lantai lima. Sontak, _yeoja _itu berhenti dengan badan yang terlihat sedikit gemetar.

Suasana hening, tak ada satu suara pun yang terdengar terkecuali langkah kaki Yunho dan hembusan napas kasar dari si _yeoja._

Yunho berhenti tepat di hadapan punggung _yeoja _itu. "Apa saja yang kau dengar, hah?!"

"..." Diam. Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir lawan bicara Yunho.

Bukannya menjawab, _yeoja _aneh itu malah bersenandung riang, "Lalala~ lalala~"

_Sialan, kesabaranku mulai habis!_ "Hei!"

"Yun-ie! Yun-ie!"

Mendengar suara kekasihnya, Yunho langsung berbalik dan melihat sang kekasih berlari kepayahan ke arahnya. Biar saja ia urus _yeoja _itu nanti, sekarang kekasihnya lebih penting. Ia mendekati kekasihnya yang sibuk mengelap titik-titik keringat di dahinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk menungguku saja di laboratorium Biologi?"

Kekasihnya itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Yun-ie kan tahu sendiri aku penakut, huh!" ujarnya ngambek. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan kesal.

"_Mian, mian._ Aku lupa, hehe."

"Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!"

"_Nde!"_

"_Yaksok _(16)?" Sang _namja_ manis memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Yunho.

"_Yaksok!_" jawab _namja _yang memegang sabuk tingkat tertinggi pada _taekwondo_ itu sembari menyambut kelingking kekasihnya dan melakukan _pinky promise _(17).

Kekasihnya tersenyum lembut tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah kanan dan kiri. "Apa kau sudah menangkap orang tadi?"

_Shit! _Sepertinya Yunho melupakan kehadiran _yeoja _itu dan kini dia telah menghilang. "Sepertinya dia sudah kabur."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita? Bagaimana jika ia membongkar rahasia kita? Atau bagaimana jika para penggemarmu tahu dan menyakitiku?" tanya _namja _manis itu dengan panik.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Sebelum ia membongkar semuanya, aku akan menangkapnya terlebih dahulu." Ia menarik sang _namja _manis itu dalam pelukannya yang erat. "Tak akan kubiarkan siapapun memisahkan kita. Dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu bahkan melukaimu seujung jari pun, Junsu-ie sayangku."

_._

_._

_._

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way_

_Of what I feel for you_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of_

_What I feel for you_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_(Alicia Keys – No one)._

_._

_._

_._

_Gye-sok_

_._

Ket:

1. Hanbok: pakaian tradisional Korea

2. Mianhanda: Maaf; sangat formal

3. Taeja Joenha: Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota / Pangeran Utama

4. Saya gak tahu kapan pastinya jam sekolah SMA di Korea Selatan, jadi saya karang hehe

5. Hwanghu: Ratu

6. Annyeonghasimnikka: Ucapan salam (selamat pagi; siang; sore; malam); formal

7. Hwangtaehu: Ibu Suri

8. Samgyetang: sup yang terbuat dari daging ayam utuh berisi gingseng, nasi manis, jojoba, bawang putih dan kacang

9. Doenjang jjigae: sup kacang kedelai, biasanya disajikan dengan hidangan daging

10. Budae jjigae: sup daging yang biasa dimasak dengan ramyeon (mie instan)

11. Tabble maner: tata aturan saat ada di meja makan. Gak tahu di Korea juga dipraktekkan apa tidak untuk kalangan bangsawan.

12. Halmoeni: Nenek

13. Chagi-ya: Sayang (Kekasih)

14. Saranghae: Aku cinta kamu

15. Nado saranghae: Aku juga cinta kamu

16. Yaksok: Janji

17. Pinky promise: perjanjian dengan saling mengaitkan jari kelingking

...

Balesan ripiu:

Lanjut: Oke lanjut nih hehe

Meybi: Wkwk iya si Jae pengkhayal abis. Wah, ide bagus tuh haha. Oke, makasi infonya :D

SimviR: Haha pasti cantik kalo dia pake rok..*ups*. Aku usahain gak sama kok tenang aja. Yeay, fighting ;)

Yamadamiiko: btw aku suka username-mu haha. Maaf ya apdet lama hehe :p

Guest: Udah tau kan siapa uke-nya Yunho? Wkwk, oke deh siip ;)

Dan bagi yang sudah log-in, saya bales lewat PM ya :D

...

Oh ya, doakan saya ya buat UKK (Ujian kenaikan kelas) Senin besok, semoga lancar dan begitu pula buat hari-hari selanjutnya hehe :D

Dan mungkin, saya akan apdet agak lama soalnya saya baru akan mulai nulis lagi abis ulangan dan mencoba melanjutkan semua cerita saya yang lainnya yang belum di apdet sampe sekarang hehe ._.v adakah yang berkenan menunggu?

Eh ya, saya mau curhat bentar. Saya kok gak suka ya sama Kryctal f(x). Bukannya gimana-gimana, saya ngerasa dia jadi orang ketiga di hubungan papa (baca: Minho) dan mama (baca: Taemin) saya T.T

Apalagi yang di King of Idol, banyak banget hintsnya T.T tapi saya paling ngakak dibagian Eunhyuk pas habis di tolak Krystal. Maksudnya disini Eunhyuk minta Krytal buat jadi pasangan dia tapi Krystal nolak Eunhyuk dan lebih milih sama Minho -_-

MC: Eunhyuk, apa pendapatmu tentang Krystal?

Eunyuk: Siapa?

MC: Kau tidak tahu Krystal?

Eunhyuk: Apa yang kau maksud itu _freestyle _(gaya bebas)?

XDXDXD ngakak to the max

...

Yak, ini adalah Yunho POV. Chapter depan balik lagi ke Jaejoong POV ya!

Cieee, udah dewasa ya pake pindah rating. Karena emang rencana ke depannya ada lemon. Entah adem apa anget.

Mungkin setelah ini words fict saya ini hanya akan berkisar antara 3k-5k mengingat banyak fict yang belum saya rampungkan.

Dan...sudah kebuka kan siapa ukenya Yunho? Kekeke ;D

Terima kasih untuk ripius, favorites dan followsnya! Fanfict ini gak berarti tanpa kalian, _you rock guyssss _\m/

Btw, ada yang mau sekuel forget you sooner? Polling ya!

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	5. An Unpredictable Engagement

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

Kim Junsu as_ The Prince's Lover._

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: f(x) – Electric Shock._

.

.

.

Net: An unpredictable engagement. Their ending?

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengelap kasar keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding toilet dan merosot dengan cepat ke bawah lalu meluruskan kakinya yang terasa pegal sehabis berlari turun dari lantai lima melalui tangga darurat.

Mengapa ia repot-repot begitu padahal sekolahnya memiliki lift?

Jawabannya mudah saja, ia tak mau mengambil resiko memakai lift yang kemungkinan akan dipakai oleh Yunho dan kekasihnya.

_Ngomong-ngomong_, ia masih tidak bisa menghapus bayangan adegan Yunho dan kekasihnya yang sedang bercumbu mesra.

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong tidak akan terlalu kaget jika ternyata Yunho mempunyai pacar mengingat _namja _itu berparas tampan, pintar, gagah, keren, seksi, berkulit _tan_ (tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya yang cenderung berkulit putih), kaya dan masih banyak lagi kelebihan miliknya. Oke, singkatnya ia mendekati sempurna.

Belum lagi fakta jika ia adalah seorang pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan di Korea Selatan dan salah satu kandidat kuat pewaris Jung's Group– sebuah persekutuan perusahaan raksasa dibawah naungan keluarga kerajaan Jung dengan mereka sebagai pemegang saham terbanyak (1), hal itu menjadi nilai plus bagi diri Yunho pula untuk mendapatkan atau mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Semula dibayangan Jaejoong, kekasih Yunho adalah seorang _yeoja _cantik, pintar, kaya, seksi dan sederajat Yunho seperti Hyorin SISTAR. Atau paling tidak seperti artis-artis ternama Korea Selatan, personil _girlband, group band, _penyanyi solo wanita, anak bangsawan, anak konglomerat atau mungkin saja _yeoja _sederhana dari kalangan masyarakat biasa.

Namun, Jaejoong tak pernah menduga bahkan menyangka jika kekasih Yunho itu adalah seorang _namja_!

Bisa saja sih, Yunho hanya sekedar menggunakan _namja _tadi sebagai mainan atau pemuas nafsu saja, tetapi Jaejoong tahu betul jika Yunho adalah tipe pria yang berprinsip kuat dan tak memandang remeh pada sebuah hubungan (ia tahu hal ini dari majalah yang berisi wawancara ekslusif dengan Yunho), jadi tidak mungkin– menurutnya, jika Yunho tidak serius dengan _namja _itu.

Jawaban paling terakhir yang ia dapatkan adalah..._namja _itu memang kekasih Yunho.

I..ini nyata kan? Kekasih Yunho benar-benar seorang _namja, _kan?

Dengan kata lain, Yunho adalah seorang _gay _sepertinya?

_O to the M to the O! OMO!_

Deg!

Jaejoong segera meremat dada kirinya yang baru saja berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. _Perasaan apa ini?_, pikirnya. Apa ini yang orang bilang dengan patah hati? Jujur, selama ini ia hanya akan mengatakan pada orang-orang yang sudah dipercayainya (seperti Heechul, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Kibum dan ibunya) jika ia _sebatas_ mengidolakan dan menyukai sosok Yunho yang mendekati sempurna.

Tapi apa seseorang yang hanya mempunyai rasa kagum dan suka akan merasakan sebegitu sesak dan perihnya ketika melihat orang yang ia suka berciuman intim dengan orang lain?

Apa selama ini ia salah mengartikan perasaannya sendiri?

Apa ia sudah terlalu dalam jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho?

_._

_Catch me, girl!_

_Catch me now!_

_Catch me if you wanna..._

_C-c-c-c-catch me if you..._

_._

Alunan lagu Catch Me dari _boyband _TVXQ menggema di ruang toilet yang bisa dibilang cukup kecil itu. Jaejoong merogoh hp yang ia masukkan secara serampangan karena sempat berbunyi saat kegiatan 'mari-mengintip-Yunho'.

.

_Dari: Evil Heehee_

_Kau dimana? Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir!_

_._

_._

_Dari: Hell-o Elephant Jae_

_Di toilet lantai 2 pintu 3 dari kanan. Kemarilah, bantu aku melepaskan wig ini._

_._

_._

_Dari: Evil Heehee_

_Baiklah, dalam perjalanan._

_._

Jaejoong tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang sedari tadi ingin melepaskan _wig_ yang serasa mencekik rambut aslinya juga jepit rambut yang cukup tajam itu tadi sempat melukai daun telinga belakangnya.

_Tidak apa-apa, _hibur Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri, _ini akan setimpal dengan uang yang akan diberikan Heechul nanti._

Merasa bosan tak karena tak melakukan apapun, Jaejoong pun iseng dan mulai mengambil foto dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya bukan hal yang mengherankan lagi mengingat ia cukup _photogenic _dan (sedikit) narsis akan dirinya sendiri. Di hpnya saja terdapat beribu fotonya dalam segala dandanan, pose dan tempat. Apalagi sekarang ia masih memakai _wig _yang membuatnya makin terlihat seperti seorang _yoeja, _toh tak ada salahnya.

Saking isengnya, ia juga melepas celana _training _olahraganya sehingga ia hanya memakai sebuah rok yang menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus tanpa bulu. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti kenapa ia bisa semulus itu padahal ia seorang _namja_. Tubuhnya juga bebas dari bulu bahkan di daerah ketiak. Sssttt, jangan bilang pada siapapun ya, ini rahasia Jaejoong loh.

Tok...Tok...Tok!

Terdengar ketukan cukup keras dari arah pintu toilet yang ditempati Jaejoong, disusul sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya.

"Jae! Cepat buka pintunya! Sebentar lagi istirahat selesai!"

Ternyata Jaejoong tak menyadari berapa menit waktu terlewat untuk menunggu Heechul karena sedari tadi ia sibuk ber_selca_.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya, ia segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Heechul, Eunhyuk serta Sungmin berdiri dengan senyuman manis khas mereka.

"Ayo cepat, Jae!"

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Jaejoong sudah keluar menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang biasa sambil menenteng tas berisi seragam olahraga, _wig_ dan rok yang sudah dibawakan oleh Sungmin. Keempat _namja_ cantik itu bergegas menuju ruang kelas mereka yang terletak di lantai 3.

"Oh ya Jae, apa tadi kau sempat bertemu seseorang saat menyamar sebagai," Eunhyuk memelankan suaranya– takut jika ada yang mencuri dengar, "_yeoja_?"

Jaejoong terdiam sebentar. Ia sedang berpikir, apa sebaiknya ia harus menceritakan kejadian yang tadi ia lihat? Apa ia harus mengatakan, _"Yunho adalah seorang gay! Aku tadi melihatnya berciuman panas dengan seorang namja di laboratorium Biologi di lantai lima! Oh tuhan! Aku patah hati!"_?

_Tidak. _Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya samar. Ia sejauh ini masih menyebut dirinya sebagai penggemar Yunho jadi otomatis kabar buruk apapun yang berhubungan dengan Yunho, akan ia coba untuk menutupinya.

"Tidak _kok_." Jaejoong nyengir kecil pada ketiga sahabatnya, "Aku tadi berkeliaran di lantai lima yang sepi karena sedang tidak digunakan oleh murid-murid. Jadi aku aman, hehe."

"Yah!" desah Heechul kecewa. "Padahal _kan _seru jika kau tertangkap basah sedang _crossdressing_! Pasti nanti akan ada _headline _besar di mading sekolah! Hahaha!"

"Sudahlah, Heehee. _Kan _untung Jae tidak ketahuan, kalau tidak ia bisa kena hukuman." sergah Sungmin.

Jaejoong yang tadi akan membalas perkataan Heechul langsung menatap Sungmin dengan berbinar. _Namja _imut bergigi kelinci itu memang malaikat penyelamatnya. "Haha, rasakan itu! Dasar _evil_!"

Eunhyuk yang merasakan kedua _hyung_ cantiknya akan bertengkar melalui adu mulut itu pun segera melerai. "Sudah-sudah. Heechul _hyung_ juga jangan lupa untuk memberi uang pada Jaejoong _hyung_ sesuai perjanjian kalian."

_Namja _yang gemar _crossdressing _itu hanya melambaikan tangannya bosan. "Tentu saja, Hyuk-ie _monkey chagiya_, aku tidak akan lupa."

Kontan Jaejoong yang mendengar perkataan Heechul pun memeluknya erat. "Aaaa! _Gomawo, _Heehee!" Di otaknya sudah terbayang-bayang banyak aksesoris dan produk-produk berunsur Hello Kitty yang bisa ia beli. Tak hanya satuan, puluhan juga mungkin bisa mengingat uang yang diberikan Heechul cukup banyak untuknya.

"Iya, iya! Uh, lepaskan pelukanmu! Kalau ada _namja seme _yang melihat, pamor dan nilai jualku akan turun, _pabbo!_"

"Tanpa di peluk Jaejoong _hyung _pun, nilai jual Heehee _hyung _sudah turun karena omongannya yang pedas." Sungmin berujar lirih– yang sayangnya didengar oleh sang _Cinderella boy._

"Yah! Lee 'Rabitty' Sungmin! Apa kau bilang!" teriak Heechul sambil menjewer telinga _namja_ imut itu dengan cukup kuat. Sesekali pula ia cubiti tubuh berisi Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Gyaaaa! Ampun _hyung_! Aku hanya bercanda!"

"Tidak ada ampun, kau tahu!"

Sementara Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat tingkah kedua sahabat mereka itu. Memang ada saja kekonyolan yang terjadi jika mereka berempat sudah berkumpul bersama. Hah, entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa hal ini sudah lama tak terjadi.

"Yak, Kangta-ah oper kemari!"

Deg. _Suara itu?!_

Jaejoong segera melongokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber asal suara teriakan– atau mungkin lengkingan yang cukup nyaring itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu ingat, tapi ia yakin jika suara yang barusan ia dengar adalah suara yang sama dengan suara yang memanggil Yunho saat pangeran Korea Selatan itu mengejarnya di koridor lantai lima.

"Gooooool! _Daebak _(2)!"

Mendengar kata 'gol' mata _doe _Jaejoong segera tertuju pada lapangan hijau khusus sepak bola yang terbentang luas tepat dihadapan sisi koridor terbuka di lantai 3. Dilihatnya kerumunan yang ada di lapangan itu tengah menari-nari sambil berputar membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Tak luput pula teriakan kemenangan membahana di sekeliling lapangan.

Tapi karena itu, ia jadi tak bisa memastikan siapa pemilik suara yang ia cari. Huh, apa memang sudah takdirnya bukan sekarang aku menemukan siapa kekasih sang pangeran?

"Wah, semakin keren saja anak itu! Golnya juga benar-benar menakjubkan pula!"

Rupanya Jaejoong tak menyadari jika Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Heechul ikut memperhatikan lapangan sepak bola bersamanya. Bahkan ia tak tahu sejak kapan Sungmin dan Heechul sudah menyelesaikan pertengkaran konyol mereka.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu _dong _sahabatnya! Eunhyuk-ie!" kata Eunhyuk sembari menarik kerah bajunya dengan lagak sok.

"Halah kalian kan bersahabat hanya waktu SD dan SMP saja, sekarang pasti dia sudah lupa padamu!"

Sungmin terlihat kaget mendengar ucapan Heechul lalu menjawab, "Eih? _Masa' _Junsu orang yang seperti itu sih?"

Eunhyuk yang diledek pun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tidak, Minnie-ah, Junsu bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia orang baik." _Namja _manis itu menatap Heechul sebelum memeletkan lidahnya– mengejek, "Weeeek~~"

"Yah!"

Jaejoong yang sedari terdiam pun mulai merasa penasaran. "Junsu? _Nugu _(3)?"

"Eee, kau tak tahu Jae?" tanya Heechul.

Sebagai jawaban, Jaejoong hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Dia adalah sahabatku sejak SD sampai SMP, hal itu karena rumah kami yang berdekatan dan sekolah kami yang sama membuat kami menjadi dekat. Tetapi karena saat menjelang kelulusan ia pindah rumah, aku sudah jarang bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku saja baru tau kami satu SMA beberapa hari yang lalu saat kami tak sengaja bertemu." jelas Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Tapi kenapa Sungmin dan Heechul bisa tahu sementara aku tidak?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi– heran.

"Aaa, itu karena saat Eunhyuk bertemu dengannya, ada Heechul _hyung _dan aku jadi sekalian saja Eunhyuk mengenalkan kami berdua pada Junsu." papar Sungmin, ia mengelus dagunya seakan berpikir, "Seingatku saat itu kau sudah pulang duluan karena mengeluh capek dan ngantuk."

"Oh." Jaejoong pun mengangguk-angguk pertanda mengerti. Ia kembali melihat ke arah lapangan sepak bola. Kini lapangan tersebut sudah lebih lengang karena pertandingan telah usai. Ia pun baru teringat, ia masih belum tahu yang mana sahabat Eunhyuk semasa SD dan SMP itu.

"Hyuk-ie, Junsu itu yang mana?"

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. _Dancer_ yang terkenal memiliki postur tubuh mirip _yeoja_ itu menyipitkan matanya dan memandang sekeliling. Wajahnya berubah cerah dan menunjuk seorang _namja_ bertubuh mungil yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan rekan satu timnya. "Itu Jaejoong _hyung,_ yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk bergambar bebek."

Ia pun segera mengikuti arah telunjuk sahabatnya dan melihat...

_D.A.F.U.Q.!.!.!_

Itu dia! Namja yang ia lihat berciuman panas dengan Yunho! Namja yang ternyata adalah sahabat kecil dari sahabatnya yang sekarang!

Meskipun Jaejoong tidak terlalu jelas melihatnya, tapi ia bisa mengenali sekali lihat dari postur tubuh, warna rambut dan bentuk wajah _namja _mungil itu. Entah ini bisa disebut ingatan fotografis atau bukan tapi setidaknya hal ini berguna.

"Ya-yang i-itu? Kau ya-yakin?" Sungguh, Jaejoong susah sekali menyembunyikan kekagetannya!

"Tentu." Jawab Eunhyuk yakin, ia menatap Jaejoong ragu, "Ada apa memangnya?"

Setelah menghela napas panjang sembari menetralkan pemikirannya, Jaejoong berkata, "Uh, tidak. Hanya saja aku seperti sering melihatnya."

"Hihihi." terdengar tawa geli dari Sungmin melihat kelakuan _hyung _cantiknya itu. "Tentu saja _hyung _sering melihatnya, dia kan teman dekat pangeran Yunho."

"Hmm, kau benar." tanggap Heechul. "Kadang aku heran, dari semua sahabat Yunho, hanya Junsu saja yang berpostur _uke_. Tak seperti Hankyung, Kris, Donghae atau Yunho sendiri yang jelas-jelas seorang _seme_ dan _manly_."

"Sekalipun dia sahabatku, aku juga setuju _sih hyung_! Hihihi!" jawab Eunhyuk sembari ikut terkikik.

Kim Junsu adalah seorang _namja _dengan perawakan yang mungil dan imut. Sekalipun begitu ia mempunyai suara yang tinggi dan lengkingan yang tajam namun terkesan lembut dan indah di dengar di saat yang sama. Ia dikenal sebagai salah satu dari sahabat pangeran Yunho di sekolah dan hal itu pula salah satu faktor ia menjadi _namja _yang disegani oleh siswa-siswi lainnya. Selain itu, sifatnya yang ramah dan manis membuat orang-orang menyukainya.

Sebagai putra dari pemilik Perusahaan Pariwisata Laut Korea Selatan "Kim's Blue Paradise" yang terkenal hingga ke seantero dunia, Junsu sangat beruntung karena kedua orang tuanya tidak membebankan penerus pemimpin perusahaan padanya. Atau juga mungkin hal itu karena Junho, kakak lelaki Junsu menuruni bakat dan hobi sang ayah untuk terjun di dunia bisnis dan sangat mencintai laut beserta hewan dan tumbuhan di dalamnya. Oleh karena itu, Junsu yang hobi bermain sepak bola pun memutuskan mendalami hobinya dan bertekad untuk menjadi pemain bola yang profesional dan dikenal seluruh dunia.

_Namja _ini juga dianggap lucu karena menyukai bebek dan lumba-lumba. Bahkan banyak orang yang menjulukinya dengan mana kedua hewan tersebut. Beberapa alasannya seperti, suaranya yang melengking seperti lumba-lumba, tubuh yang mungil tapi berisi terutama dibagian pantatnya– membuat para _seme _ingin sekali untuk (ehem) meremasnya– terlihat seperti bebek; begitu kata orang-orang. Meskipun begitu, Junsu tak pernah menanggapinya serius dan hanya diambil sebagai bahan candaan saja.

Sementara ketiga sahabatnya terkikik geli, Jaejoong hanya bisa terdiam membisu. Tak salah lagi, Junsu adalah _namja _yang tadi– yang ia lihat bersama Yunho di laboratorium Biologi.

Dari rambut, postur tubuh, wajah...dan mungkin suaranya.

_Jadi, kekasih sang pangeran Korea adalah kau, Kim Junsu? Ouch, how lucky you are!_

Bahkan ia sendiri tak menyadari, sebuah rasa cemburu yang besar mulai tertanam dengan subur di hatinya.

.

.

.

_Why did you do this?_

_Hiding from everyone._

_Acting like you're just friend._

_Just fine._

_Aren't you ashamed?_

_I don't know why but I wanna know._

_Wanna know so badly._

_I would love to._

_To know everything about him, my prince_–

_Their prince_–

–_Our prince._

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang!"

Begitu sampai di rumah, Jaejoong segera melepas sepatunya dan bergegas ke arah dapur. Ia segera mencuci tangan di wastafel sebelum meneguk susu vanilla yang sudah tersedia di atas meja makan. Sejak kecil, ia telah terbiasa meminum susu vanilla yang merupakan minuman favoritnya setelah pulang dari bepergian– entah bermain, tamasya, jalan-jalan bahkan sekolah.

"Jae?"

Tanpa menoleh pun, Jaejoong tahu siapa pemilik suara itu jadi ia tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya. "_Ne_, _appa?"_

"Ada yang _appa _dan _oemma _ingin bicarakan, jadi sehabis ganti baju segera kemari, _ne?_"

"_Ye, appa."_

Setelah mencuci gelas bekas susu yang diminumnya, Jaejoong beranjak ke kamarnya. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan sebuah kaos polos berwarna biru muda dengan _hot pants _berwarna hitam yang tidak terlalu pendek dan ketat.

Ia sempat berpikir jika sang _appa _akan berbicara sesuatu yang penting mengingat kebiasaan _appa_nya yang hanya akan berkumpul membicarakan masalah ringan sebelum atau sesudah makan malam. Biasanya masalah itu terkait perilaku Jaejoong atau Kibum di sekolah, bagaimana sang _oemma _mengurus rumah tangga, membahas lelucon konyol hingga adanya sesi curhat. Dan biasanya, jika suatu masalah dirasa penting oleh sang _appa, _maka beliau akan membicarakannya di lain waktu itu.

"Loh Bum-ie sudah pulang?" ucap Jaejoong yang baru turun dari tangga saat mendapati adiknya sudah duduk manis sambil tiduran di pangkuan sang _oemma. _Adiknya itu pun sudah berganti pakaian dengan cara berpakaian yang sama sepertinya namun hanya berbeda warna. Hmm, sepertinya kedua bersaudara Kim ini mempunyai selera _fashion _yang sama.

"Sudah, _hyu_– aaaah! Lihat _oemma_! _Hyung _meniru pakaianku hari ini!" teriak Kibum kesal saat melihat cara berpakaiannya sama dengan sang kakak.

"Yak, bocah! Apa untungnya aku meniru cara berpakaianmu! Ini _original _gayaku! Jangan-jangan kau sendiri malah yang meniru gayaku." Jaejoong menghempaskan pantatnya di dekat sang _appa_– yang bersebrangan dengan tempat duduk _oemma _dan Kibum, lalu menarik-narik kecil kemeja beliau. "_Appa, _Kibum meniru cara berpakainku. Marahi dia, _appa._"

"_Appa _jangan percayai dia! Aaaa kau dasar penjilat!"

"Hmm? Setidaknya aku bukan manusia es di luar tapi setan licik di dalam (4)."

"Grr, gajah!"

"Harimau!"

"Apel!"

"Vanilla!"

"_I. Hate. You."_

"_I. Hate. You. More."_

"_Hyu_–_" _

"_Joyongihae!_" Ryeowook yang sedari tadi diam melihat pertengkaran kedua anaknya pun segera turun tangan. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong pada _chapter _yang lalu, sang _oemma _adalah seseorang yang diibaratkan mempunyai pangkat tertinggi di keluarga mereka. Dengan kata lain, ucapannya adalah perintah. Bahkan sang kepala keluarga pun tak berkutik jika 'istri'nya sudah turun tangan seperti ini.

"Sekarang berbaikan."

"Tapi _oem_–_"_

"Sekarang atau tidak ada uang jajan 3 bulan ke depan."

Nah.

Dengan muka tertekuk, kedua kakak beradik Kim itu saling berjabat tangan. Bahkan sesekali terdengar gumaman sebal dari kedua bibir merah merekah turunan sang _oemma _itu.

Apa Jaejoong bilang, _oemma _memegang pangkat tertinggi dan perkataannya adalah perintah mutlak.

"Hah, sudah ya. Kalian ini bersaudara kan, seharusnya kalian ini akur dan saling menyayangi bukannya bertengkar tiap hari seperti ini." ucap Yesung bijak.

"_App_–"

"Sudah, Kibum." Yesung mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas– mengisyaratkan sang anak bungsu untuk tidak menyela ucapannya. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada sesuatu hal yang ingin _appa _dan _oemma_ ceritakan kepada kalian."

Yesung pun menoleh ke arahRyeowook dan dibalas oleh senyuman manis sang 'istri'. "Dulu saat almarhum_ haraboeji _kecil, ia berteman dekat dengan seorang _namja_. Mereka selalu bersama sampai-sampai banyak orang yang menganggap mereka bersaudara." kata Ryeowook memulai ceritanya.

"Tapi saat usia mereka beranjak dewasa, teman almarhum_ haraboeji_ harus pindah mengikuti orang tuanya dikarenakan beberapa hal. Mereka pun terpisah dalam waktu yang cukup lama tanpa ada hubungan kontak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya, almarhum_ haraboeji _'melihat' kembali sahabatnya itu...namun dalam derajat yang berbeda." Lanjutnya, "Almarhum_ haraboeji _sama sekali tak menyangka jika sahabatnya itu merupakan keturunan kerajaan dan saat itu telah diangkat menjadi raja. Nama sahabatnya itu adalah Jung Ilwoo."

"_Mwo_?" teriak Kibum tak percaya. "Jadi, almarhum _haraboeji _pernah bersahabat dengan mantan raja Korea? Wow! Kereeeeeeeeeen!"

Sedang Jaejoong nampak tak tertarik dengan cerita dari Ryeowook. Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk sok paham sebelum bertanya, "Lalu mengapa _oemma_ menceritakan pada kami? Pasti ada udang di balik rempeyek(?) kan?"

_Oemma _Kim hanya tertawa canggung.

Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, langsung saja ke bagian intinya saja, ya. Joongie tampaknya sudah tak sabar."

_Namja _putra sulung keluarga Kim itu hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Kali ini giliran _appa _Kim yang bercerita, "Meskipun mengetahui kalau sahabat kecilnya adalah seorang raja, almarhum _haraboeji _kalian tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Jangankan bertemu, berkomunikasi lewat telefon saja susah. Harus diwawancara, ini, itu, merepotkan. Lalu, almarhum _haraboeji _menyerah untuk mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Raja Ilwoo karena beliau berpikir mungkin Baginda Raja telah melupakannya.

Dan pada suatu hari, terjadi kebakaran di tempat kerja almarhum _haraboeji _kalian. Ketika beliau ingin menyelamatkan diri, ia melihat ada seseorang yang masih terjebak di dalam pabrik lalu mencoba menolongnya. Tak disangka, orang yang ditolong almarhum _haraboeji _adalah Raja Ilwoo. Setelah itu Raja Ilwoo berterima kasih dan menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin sekali bisa berkomunikasi dengan almarhum _haraboeji _namun ia jarang mempunyai waktu senggang dan penjagaan pada dirinya sangatlah ketat.

Nyatanya, Raja Ilwoo menganggap ucapan terima kasih saja tak cukup untuk membalas jasa almarhum _haraboeji. _Jadi, beliau memutuskan untuk menikahkan cucunya dengan cucu almarhum _haraboeji _sebagai balasannya." terang Yesung panjang lebar.

"Oh jadi Raja Ilwoo ingin menikahkan cucunya dengan cucu almarhum _haraboeji_." gumam Kibum yang seperti masih berada di awang-awang– bukan seperti Kibum yang biasanya. "Setahuku, Raja Ilwoo hanya punya satu cucu yaitu Yunho-_sunbae_. Lalu cucu almarhum _haraboeji _hanya Jaejoong _hyung, _aku dan Yoona, tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin Yoona karena umurnya baru 10 tahun– belum cukup umur. Berarti tinggal aku dan Jaejoong _hyung._ Jadi dengan kata lain, Yunho-sunbae akan dinikahkan dengan...DENGAN SIAPA?!"

Jaejoong yang sejak tadi menyimak dengan seksama gumaman sang adik pun ikut terlonjak kaget. Astaga! Ini bukan mimpi kan? Tapi mana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi!

Begitu banyak hal yang ingin Jaejoong tanyakan tapi mulutnya hanya terbuka dan menutup bagai ikan yang kesulitan mencari oksigen. Rasanya...semua pertanyaannya terhalang di pintu keluar dari pita suaranya.

"Karena Joongie lahir lebih dulu saat itu, ia lah yang akan menikah dan menjadi 'istri' bagi Pangeran Yunho nantinya, Kibum."

JDEEERRR!

Sungguh, di dalam hati kecilnya Jaejoong senang bukan main, menikah dengan idolamu? Seorang _namja _dengan predikat mendekati sempurna? Siapa yang tidak ingin menikahinya? Oh, tentu Jaejoong tidak masuk daftar pengecualian.

Ia jujur sangat senang mendengar kabar jika ia sudah dijodohkan dengan Yunho sejak pertama kali menghirup oksigen di dunia. Namun tetap saja, logikanya bergolak. Ia baru berumur 16 tahun– baru saja kelas 2 SMA. Ia belum siap menjadi 'istri' dan ibu rumah tangga. Masih banyak hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Ia tak ingin masa mudanya yang berharga sia-sia begitu saja!

"Ta-tapi _oemma, appa, _aku masih berumur 16 tahun! Aku belum siap untuk menikah!"

Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihat reaksi putra sulungnya itu. "Oleh karena itu, besok malam kita diundang menghadiri jamuan makan malam di istana. Nanti disana akan dibicarakan mengenai kelanjutan perjodohan kalian ini. Apa tunangan dulu atau langsung menikah."

Baiklah, Jaejoong, ingat baik-baik dalam otakmu. Singkirkan dulu barang-barang berbau gajah dan hello kitty selama satu menit.

Jamuan makan malam? Oke.

Di istana? ...O-oke.

Membahas masalah pernikahan, perjodohan, pertunangan atau apalah itu? Okeeee.

Dengan Yunho? Aaaaaaaaaaaaah okeeeeeeeee, hihihi :3.

Dengan keluarga istana atau keluarga Yunho atau raja, ratu dan permaisuri atau calon ayah mertua, ibu mertua dan nenek mertua? Tentu, kau sangat tidak siap untuk hal yang satu ini!

"_Mwo? _Jamuan makan malam? Di istana?"

"_Nde, _Bum-ie." Yesung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak kaget dan terdiam. "_Oemma _dan _appa _tak memaksamu untuk menerima ini semua, Joongie _baby_. Tapi sudah sepantasnya bukan, kita menjalankan amanat dari almarhumah _haraboeji _dan Raja Ilwoo?"

Bagus, Jaejoong tak tahu ia ingin menangis bahagia karena akan memiliki Yunho seutuhnya atau segera merencanakan strategi bunuh diri karena tak ingin menikah diusia yang tergolong begitu muda.

.

.

.

_Pernikahan dini waktu yang terlalu pagi _

_Padahal cintaku harusnya merdeka _

_Biarlah akhirnya hatiku yang kan memilih _

_Biar tak terbelenggu jerat cinta_

_Akibat pernikahan dini_

(Nikita Willy – Akibat Pernikahan Dini)

.

.

.

Jaejoong tak berhenti tersenyum lebar semenjak keluar dari supermarket yang berada di dekat wilayah lingkungan rumah Sungmin. Kedua tangan kurusnya menenteng masing-masing 4 tas berisi banyak barang belanjaan Hello Kitty. Untung saja Heechul memberikannya uang yang cukup banyak jadi ia bisa membeli hampir setengah barang Hello Kitty yang sedang diskon besar-besaran itu. Bahkan ia langsung menuju ke supermarket setelah jam pulang sekolah karena takut akan mendapatkan barang yang sedikit saja.

Sebenarnya tadi ia sempat berjalan bersama Sungmin, namun karena _namja _imut itu ada keperluan mendadak– yang ia tahu maksudnya adalah memakan es krim di gerai miliknya sendiri– jadi Sungmin pulang lebih dahulu.

Sementara sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia memikirkan beberapa alasan mengenai barang belanjaannya itu. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang pada _oemma_nya jika ia membeli sendiri barang-barang itu? Bisa-bisa ia dimarahi dan diceramahi tanpa henti karena dianggap membeli barang-barang yang tak berguna dan membuang-buang uang saja.

Kalau memakai alasan dibelikan teman, _oemma_nya pasti akan bertanya macam-macam. Heechul memang bukan orang yang pelit tapi ia tidak bisa diajak kerja sama untuk membohongi _oemma_nya– terutama karena sifatnya yang _evil_. Eunhyuk, tidak, anak usil itu juga tidak bisa diajak kerja sama– pasti ia akan meminta uang tutup mulut dan menggunakannya sebagai ancaman bagi seumur hidup Jaejoong. Sungmin– oh, _namja _bergigi kelinci itu terlalu polos dan naif, bukan tidak mungkin jika dia keceplosan di tengah jalan.

Apa ia bilang saja jika ia memenangkan semua ini?

...

Itu lebih tidak mungkin, Joongie _baby._

Tanpa terasa, ia sudah sampai di sebuah taman yang cukup ramai. Mengingat jarak rumahnya dan rumah Sungmin cukup jauh, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di salah satu kursi taman.

Karena takut akan bosan, ia iseng mengeluarkan hpnya dan sebuah boneka Hello Kitty kecil dari tas belanjaannya serta sebuah _hoodie _lucu dengan hiasan telinga kucing seperti milik Hello Kitty di atas tudungnya. Sambil memasang wajah imut dan err.._rapeable_, ia memfoto dirinya sendiri dengan membawa boneka Hello Kittynya untuk diajak foto bersama seolah ingin membandingkan. Tak lupa di_upload_nya foto itu ke jejaring sosial miliknya.

_._

_Facebook:_

_Kim Jaejoongie: Boneka Hello Kittynya imut sekali! Tapi lebih imut mana denganku? ^^_

_._

_Twitter:_

_ bornfreeonekiss : Aku tak tahan dengan keimutan bonekaku yang baru ini. Tunggu, lebih imut mana denganku? ^^_

_._

_Instagram:_

_Jaekittyelephant : Mana yang lebih imut, aku atau Hello Kitty mungil ini? Hihihi ^^_

_._

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, sudah banyak _like, share _dan _comment _dari _facebook, like_ dari_ instagram _juga _retweet, favourite _serta_ reply _dari_ twitter. _Mayoritas diantara semuanya mengatakan jika tentu saja ia lebih imut, manis bahkan 'cantik' dibandingkan boneka Hello Kitty yang baru dibelinya itu. Tak jarang juga ada beberapa orang yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan jika mereka adalah penggemarnya dan memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih salah satu dari mereka. Yang tentu saja tidak pernah ditanggapi secara serius oleh Jaejoong.

"Kkkkk~ ternyata aku seterkenal itu ya, ahihihi~"

Baru saja ia akan berdiri, sebuah tangan segera menariknya untuk bangkit dan membawanya pergi. Terang saja ia kaget bukan main! Seingatnya ia tak melakukan apapun sedari tadi selain berfoto tapi orang ini tiba-tiba bertindak seolah dia sangat marah!

Jaejoong mencoba menarik tangannya namun apa daya sekalipun ia _namja_, kekuatannya sama sekali tak mempan melawan cengkraman kuat dari seorang _namja _dengan tangan yang besar dan keras– jangan lupakan lengannya yang terlihat berotot itu.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Kau menyiksaku, _pabbo_!" teriak Jaejoong kesal, meski tahu ia tak akan berhasil, ia tetap mencoba melepaskan cengkraman _namja _itu. Beruntungnya, ia masih cukup sadar untuk membawa 8 tas belanjaan sekaligus di tangan yang satunya. _Ampun, ini berat sekali!_

_Eh, kenapa ia memakai seragam SIHS? Tunggu, ia siswa disana? Apa ia punya dendam padaku? Apa...jangan-jangan ia mau menyatakan cinta padaku dan memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Andwae! _(5), pikir Jaejoong yang baru menyadari seragam dari _namja _yang berada didepannya.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan mulai menggiring Jaejoong ke sebuah jalan sepi nan kecil di sudut perempatan dari taman tadi. Ia benar-benar tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang yang melihat mereka juga teriakan sang 'korban' yang ia tarik secara paksa sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Untung saja ia sudah memakai topi– yang setidaknya sudah menutupi sebagian wajahnya, jadi banyak orang yang tak bisa mengenalinya. Lagipula akan gawat sekali jika ia memperlihatkan wajahnya sambil menarik dengan kasar seseorang yang menurutnya _yeoja _tomboy itu.

Sampai di tempat yang sudah ia tuju dari tadi, _namja _yang menarik Jaejoong mulai melepaskan cengkramannya dan membalikkan punggungnya menatap ke arah _namja _cantik itu.

"Hei dengar ya, aku tak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dan siapa sebenarnya dirimu tapi jika kau ingin menyatakan cinta padaku, _mian_ aku tidak–"

"–Siapa yang ingin kau jadi kekasihku, _yeoja _tomboy?"

Deg!

_Tidak mungkin, suara bass ini! Tidak mungkin namja ini–!_

Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati _namja _yang sedari tadi menariknya itu sudah melepaskan topinya. Meskipun suasana jalan saat itu sedikit gelap karena hari menjelang sore namun berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengan _namja _itu membuat Jaejoong bisa melihat wajahnya dengan cukup jelas.

Wajah kecil dengan rahang yang tegas. Mata yang berpandangan tajam seperti mata musang yang bersinar karena pantulan cahaya. Bibir kecil yang berbentuk hati dan berwarna merah muda. Kulit wajah yang sepertinya halus namun kaku di saat yang sama dan berwarna _tan _seperti warna kulit tubuhnya.

_Oh, dafuq!_

"Pa-pangeran Yu-yun-ho?" ucap Jaejoong terbata-bata. Tidak! Jaejoong sudah merasakan firasat buruk akan mendatanginya sebentar lagi!

Sebuah seringai licik tersungging di bibir kecil Yunho mendengar suara Jaejoong yang terdengar takut-takut. "Dengar, aku akan langsung berbicara _to the point_. Aku ingin kau merahasiakan apa yang kau lihat kemarin siang. Kau mengerti?"

Sekalipun mulut Jaejoong hanya terdiam namun hatinya berkata lain. Sedari tadi batinnya mendumel dan mengoceh tanpa henti. Matanya menatap awas dan sedikit takut pada Yunho.

_Tuhan, bagaimana dia bisa menyadari jika aku itu adalah orang yang sama dengan kemarin yang tidak sengaja mengintipnya?_

"Jika kau bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa yakin kau adalah _yeoja _tomboy yang kemarin, tentu saja karena aku mengingat wajahmu. Meskipun sekilas, setidaknya aku melihatnya."

_Astaga! Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku?!_

"Tentu saja aku tak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Air mukamu menunjukkan semuanya. Wajahmu seolah-olah berkata 'kau bercanda, kan?' padaku sekarang. Benar?"

_Double dafuq!_

"Ta-tapi aku tak melihat ap-apapun kemarin." kata Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak terbata. "Aku juga tak pernah bertemu denganmu!"

"Heh." Yunho tersenyum miring– meremehkan _'yeoja' _dihadapannya itu. "Sudah kubilang aku mengingat wajahmu. Kau kira aku pelupa apa? Cih, aku tak habis pikir jika kau benar-benar-benar tomboy sampai memakai seragam _namja _ke sekolah."

Oke, sekalipun Yunho adalah idolanya, ia hobi mengoleksi Hello Kitty dan pernak-pernik gajah, aksesoris-aksesoris lucu, disebut manis, imut bahkan 'cantik', ia tetaplah _namja _(atau dalam kasus ini adalah _uke_) yang tak mau disebut sebagai _yeoja._

"Yah! Perlu kau tahu aku itu–"

_Drrt...drrttt..._

Sebuah alunan musik dari biola mengalun indah dan menggema di jalanan kecil itu. Yunho segera mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan melihat tulisan _'Oemoenim'_ di layar hp yang berkedip-kedip itu. Ia segera menatap Jaejoong sambil menempatkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir– seolah pertanda Jaejoong agar diam sebentar.

"_Yeoboseo? _(6)"

"..."

"_Ne, _aku akan segera pulang."

"..."

"_Nde."_

Helaan napas berat dihembuskan Yunho sehabis mengakhiri pembicaraannya di sambungan telepon tadi. Ia memakai kembali topinya dan berjalan pergi melewati Jaejoong. Tak lupa sebelum pergi dari sana, ia berkata keras-keras, "Jika kau sampai membocorkan kejadian kemarin pada siapapun, aku tak segan-segan untuk memberimu pelajaran yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan seumur hidup."

Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Yunho berlalu pergi– meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pinggir jalan. Jujur, ia masih sedikit kaget dan bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Namun yang jelas, ia merasa takut.

_Ini baru dimulai kan? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku sudah ingin segera mengakhirinya? Yunho..dia lebih 'tak terjangkau' daripada yang kukira..._

_._

_._

_._

_Nanananananana (Electric)  
Nanananananana (Electric)  
Nanananananana  
E-E-E Electric Shock_  
(f(x) – Electric Shock)

_._

_._

_._

.

_Gye-sok~_

_._

Ket:

1. Sebenernya, sayakurang begitu paham apa _bussiness coorperation (co-op) _menggunakan saham bagi hasil, tapi ya demi kelangsungan cerita saya bikin begini hehe ._.v

2. Daebak = Keren

3. Nugu = Siapa

4. Maksudnya disini Kibum itu punya sifat yang dingin sama orang yang gak dia kenal tapi rame, licik, usil dan baik sama orang yang udah dia anggep deket

5. Andwae = Jangan sampai

6. Yeoboseo = Halo (ucapan salam saat menerima telepon)

.

.

Balesan ripiu:

Guest: Oke ini lanjut :D

Yjm: Oke boleh :D ini sudah dilanjut iyap, semangat wkwk

Dianaes: yup, akhirnya yunjae kok :D

Kirie: Wah tebakan chingu bener ya hehe

Guest: Yoochun entar dapet bagian sendiri chingu hehe, sebenernya gak jahat sih cuman sedikit ambisius aja

Susan Kwon: Wah maaf ya chingu :( ini cuman keperluan cerita kok :D hmm, ada netar nc-nya yunjae tapi mungkin amsih beberapa chapter lagi hehe

Untuk yang sudah log-in saya bales lewat PM ya :D

.

Oh ya saya kan pernah bilang mau ngelanjutin fanfic saya yg lain tapi sialnya saya kena _writer block _(keadaan dimana seorang _author _kehilangan ide meneruskan cerita atau halangan lainnya), lagi -_-. Jadi saya usahakan untuk menamatkan fanfic ini dulu baru melanjutkan yang lain ._.v maaf ya *dilemparcokelat*

Btw, akhir-akhir ini saya suka sama S4 loh. Bagi yang gak tau, S4 itu _boyband _dari Indonesia tapi juga debut di Korea, mereka pemenang Galaxy Superstar season 1 Indonesia :3

Hmm, jujur saya lebih suka dipanggil 'Kat' daripada _author _ karena saya juga pengen akrab sama kalian hehe *SKSDterdeteksi* XD

Untuk masalah humor, jujur, saya gak yakin bisa bikin fanfic ini jadi memiliki unsur komedi ._. mian ne chingu, saya gak berbakat untuk melucu soalnya :(

Dan saya cuman mau ngasih tau aja, saya sukaaaaaa banget sama Hyorin SISTAR :3 (terus kenapa? -_-)

...yang terakhir, ada yang mau request pairing? Mungkin bisa saya coba masukin ._.

.

Terima kasih untuk ripius, favorites dan followsnya! Fanfict ini gak berarti tanpa kalian, _you rock guyssss_\m/

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	6. Shock? No, its hurt!

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

Kim Junsu as_ The Prince's Lover._

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: David Archuleta – Wait._

.

.

.

Dhasot: Too much shock! Damn, its hurt!

.

.

.

"Hah~"

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Yunho mengembuskan napas panjang. Intinya ia sudah merasa begitu bosan saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, ia sekarang hanya berdiri menyandar di dinding sambil memperhatikan pelayan yang lalu lalang menata ruang makan utama.

Sesekali ia melonggarkan dasi abu-abu polos yang serasa mencekik dagunya erat. Kala ini tengah memakai jas hitam pekat dengan sentuhan silver metalik pada sisi leher serta pergelangan tangannya. Dipadu celana kain semi _jeans _yang terkesan formal dan santai pada saat yang sama. Tak luput pula sepatu kulit senada berwarna coklat tua kehitaman kualitas terbaik asli Korea Selatan. Kiranya semua hal yang dipakainya menimbulkan _image _gagah bagi sang pangeran.

Ia tak akan heran jika ia memakai pakaian seperti itu di malam hari– karena biasanya pun ketika ada agenda atau pertemuan bahkan saat keluar dari kamar pribadinya sekalipun, pakaian semacam itu seolah telah menjadi _makanan _sehari-harinya. Namun rupanya malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda– yaitu sebagaimana yang telah _Hwanghu _ceritakan kemarin– akan diadakan jamuan makan malam antara keluarga Yunho dengan keluarga calon 'istri'nya.

Mulanya Yunho berpikir jika ruang yang digunakan untuk jamuan malam ini adalah ruang makan tamu yang memang telah didekorasi sedemikian rupa untuk makan malam bersama orang luar istana dan bukan bagian dari keluarga istana. Nyatanya, ia begitu kaget saat tahu jika ruang makan utama lah yang akan dipakai– mengingat ruang makan tersebut hanya diperuntukkan bagi keluarga istana Jung.

Dan saat ia bertanya sang ibu, beliau hanya menjawab dengan santai, "Mereka kan juga calon keluarga besar kita juga nantinya, _Taeja Joenha_, jadi ya sudah semestinya kita menempatkan mereka pada posisi yang seharusnya."

_Cih, calon keluarga apanya_, batin Yunho. Sejujurnya, ia sempat mengatakan ketidak inginannya menerima masalah perjodohan itu namun saat mendengar cerita sang nenek tentang asal mula rencana perjodohan ini, mau tak mau ia pun harus menerimanya.

Ia sendiri juga tak habis pikir mengapa kakeknya dengan begitu mudah merencanakan perjodohan dengan sahabatnya– yang terlebih lagi berasal dari kalangan biasa. Oke, memang orang itu telah menyelamatkan nyawa kakeknya tapi...urgh, tetap saja ia tak mau menerima perjodohan ini.

Yunho masih mengingat Junsu, tentu saja. Beberapa jam yang lalu pula ia masih menyempatkan diri menghubungi kekasihnya dan membicarakan masalah itu. Mereka sepakat jika ia akan mencoba menggagalkan perjodohan ini dengan cara membuat sang calon 'istri' menganggap Yunho mempunyai tabiat buruk dan memilih tidak menikah dengan Yunho. Semula, Yunho merasa hal itu cukup sulit dilakukan. Setahunya, (jangan anggap ini sebuah bukti kepercaya dirian yang tinggi (baca: kenarsisan)) ia masuk dalam kategori 'Lelaki Yang Paling Ingin Dinikahi' di Korea Selatan, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan '_yeoja' _yang menjadi calon 'istri'nya juga menginginkan sang pangeran mahkota menjadi suaminya.

Padahal sejak awal Yunho ingin berkata langsung pada calon 'istrinya' jika ia adalah seorang _gay. _Lalu nantinya gadis itu akan bersikap jijik dan meninggalkannya. Tetapi tiga detik setelah Yunho menyuarakan rencananya pada Junsu, ia malah terkena dampratan telak. Junsu bilang dia tak ingin Yunho terkena masalah pelik hanya karena omongan asalnya– padahal kenyataan– dan membuatnya diinterogasi oleh keluarga istana.

Terpikir pula bagi Junsu untuk meminta saran pada Hankyung, Dongahe dan Kris namun hal itu ditolak oleh Yunho. Menurutnya, ketiga _namja _tampan itu malah akan merencanakan beratus-ratus ide gila yang bisa saja membuatnya lebih terperosok dalam masalah ini. Ya, sahabat-sahabat yang sejati hingga terkesan gila pada saat yang sama.

"Oh, Hyumin-ah, letakkan _Sura_nya(1) di sebelah situ. Ya, agak ke kiri sedikit. Bagus!"

"Itu, tata gelas dan piring sesuai bentuk yang kemarin kalian pelajari, cepat!"

"Bagaimana dengan sendok, garpu dan sumpitnya?"

"Tata secara melingkar, berikan hiasan _simple _tapi elegan!"

"Baik."

"Ah, apa _soju _(2) pesanan _Hwangtaehu _sudah datang?"

"_Ne_, pelayan Baek. Tapi tadi _Hwanghu _sempat menyuruh pelayan Han untuk mengambil beberapa _wine _paling bagus dari gudang penyimpanan."

"Benarkah? Baik kalau begitu, ambilkan beberapa botol dengan kualitas terbaik dan berumur cukup tua (3)!"

"_Ne_, pelayan Baek."

"Apa hari ini ada hidangan dari luar negeri?"

"Ya, tapi hanya beberapa _appetizer _(4)_, main course _(5) dan_ dessert_ (6). Yang ku dengar, _Paeha _ingin jamuan kali ini kental akan budaya Korea Selatan, jadi makanan-makanan yang berasal dari luar negeri hanya dijadikan selingan saja."

"Yah! Jangan tempatkan wewangian beraroma apel disini! Ganti dengan aroma terapi atau wangi kayu saja!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Hmm, yang ku dengar salah satu tamu yang diundang untuk jamuan makan itu seseorang yang sangat alergi apel."

"Hieeee, apa ada yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada, orang itu buktinya."

"Ku dengar kali ini yang diundang untuk jamuan makan adalah keluarga calon 'istri' Pangeran Yunho!"

"_MWO?! _Yang benar? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Beberapa sumber terpecaya!"

"Huweee T.T kabar buruk itu namanya!"

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kecil melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Ruangan itu begitu bising dengan suara yang bersaut-sautan. Ada yang memerintah (dari pelayan senior kepada pelayan junior), bertanya (oleh pelayan junior yang kurang mengerti tugasnya atau sempat berpikir untuk menghindari kesempatan untuk di kambing hitamkan (7)) bahkan berbicara sendiri yang tak ada hubungannya dengan tugas mereka sebagai pelayan.

"_Taeja Joenha."_

Sebuah tepukan pada bagunya membuat perhatian Yunho teralih ke belakang. Seorang pelayan yang Yunho ketahui bernama pelayan Lee itu pun berkata, "_Paeha _menginginkan anda untuk hadir di ruang keluarga sekarang juga, _Taeja Joenha."_

_Aboeji? Ck, pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah jamuan makan ini!_

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang pelayan, Yunho berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga yang untungnya jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruang maka utama.

Ada banyak rencana lain yang langsung tersusun di otak Yunho untuk menolak rencana perjodohan itu seandainya rencana yang telah ia persiapkan dengan Junsu gagal total. Meskipun kemungkinannya dibawah 50 %, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka _(8), _Paeha, Hwanghu _dan _Hwangtaehu_." sapanya begitu memasuki ruang keluarga. Sepertinya pembicaraan ini cukup penting dan bersifat privat keluarga saja karena tak ada pengawal maupun pelayan sama sekali di dalam ruangan itu. Penjaga pun hanya menunggu di luar ruangan.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka, Taeja Joenha." _balas sang ibu sambil menepuk posisi kosong pada kursi yang ditempatinya. "Duduklah di sini."

Yunho pun menuruti perintah _Hwanghu _untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Dalam diam, diamatinya penampilan ketiga orang terpenting dalam kehidupan bagi Korea Selatan itu.

Di sampingnya, sang ibu memakai _hanbok _yang sepertinya telah dirancang sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat seperti gaun. _Hanbok _itu mirip seperti _short dress _dengan bawahan yang dibuat menggembung. Anehnya, hal itu tak membuat ibunya terlihat kekanakan dengan guan– yang ia kira diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak dan remaja– tersebut, malahan beliau tampak begitu cantik dan anggun.

Berbeda dengan sang nenek yang rupanya lebih memilih berdandan tanpa _hanbok _seperti biasanya. Beliau mengenakan _blouse _berwana merah yang dibalut dengan mantel tebal berbulu warna cokelat muda yang terlihat menampilkan kesan lembut. Sebuah rok panjang selutut polos dibagian belakang namun penuh corak dibagian depan ditambah sepasang sepatu _high heels _5 cm pun membuat _Hwangtaehu _semakin terlihat awet muda.

_Paeha _mengenakan jas persis seperti Yunho yaitu berwarna jas hitam pekat namun dengan tambahan warna emas di beberapa bagian lengan dan bahu. Tak lupa beliau memakai penjepit dasi yang bertahtakan emas putih 9 karat kesayangannya. Berbeda dengan anaknya, beliau lebih memilih sepatu _pantofel _daripada sepatu kulit yang ia pikir tak sesuai dengan gayanya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin _Paeha _katakan padaku?" kata Yunho mengawali pembicaraan.

"Begini, jadi kau pasti sudah tau alasan mengapa kakekmu menjodohkanmu dengan cucu temannya, bukan?" jawab _Paeha_. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ia mencoba mengingat kembali cerita sang nenek pagi hari tadi. "Ya, karena temannya telah menyelamatkan nyawa _Haraboeji. _Lalu?"

"Saat itu kau baru lahir, Yunho." Seohyun mengelus pelan tangan sang anak. Oke, Yunho mulai merasakan firasat buruk rupanya. Kebiasaan ibunya ini hanya muncul jika dirasa Yunho sudah tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"Ya?"

"...Sedang cucu teman kakekmu belum lahir."

Ah, Yunho dijuluki jenius bukan tanpa alasan. Ia mulai bisa menangkap ke mana arah jalan pembicaraan ini. "Kenapa dengan cucunya? Apa ada masalah?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak." ucap Jessica– yang mana memasang wajah netral meski Yunho bisa mendengar terselip nada gugup disana. "Tak ada masalah apapun. Dia sehat lahir dan batin."

Satu alis Yunho terangkat ke atas, meragukan perkataan sang nenek. "Sungguh, apa masalah yang sebenarnya?"

"Dia sehat lahir dan batin. Lahir dalam keluarga yang sederhana– menengah ke atas dan dari keluarga baik-baik." Yonghwa memberikan hasil informasi mematai keluarga Kim selama ini.

"Ia pintar memasak, sopan dan baik hati." Kali ini Seohyun tak mau ketinggalan. Ia sendiri pun ikut mengirimkan beberapa detektif untuk mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan calon menantunya tersebut.

Jessica tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan anak dan menantunya. Ia juga sempat meminta detektif sewaannya memfoto Jaejoong. "_Ne, _bahkan ia pun sangat 'cantik'!", timpalnya.

Seolah terkejut, ketiganya menoleh bersamaan sebelum tertawa geli. "Oh astaga," ucap Yonghwa di sela tawanya, "Kita bertiga saling menyewa detektif dan tak ada yang menyadari satu sama lain!"

"Ini bisa dibilang seperti kita sedang berlomba siapa yang mendapat informasi mengenai keluarga Kim paling banyak!"

"Hah!" desah Yunho untuk yang keempat kalinya. Keluarganya memang terkadang lebih mirip sekelompok anak kecil ketimbang keluarga kerajaan. "Astaga, dimana letak masalahnya–?!"

"...Sayangnya dia _namja_."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kalau _nam_–", sang _Taeja Joenha _bisa merasakan tenggorokannya kering seketika. _Nam_– _Namja? _Calon 'istri'nya adalah seorang lelaki– sepertinya?! "_IGE MWOYA?!"_

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup, Yunho melanggar peraturan istana yang telah dijaga selama turun temurun: Dilarang berteriak tepat di depan wajah orang tua istana. (9)

.

.

.

_Gila. Gila. Dan, gila._

_Kenapa calon 'istri'ku juga harus namja sepertiku?_

_Hanya karena janji?_

_Sungguh _–

_Jika aku memilih Junsu maka tak akan ada masalah kan?_

_Keduanya sama-sama namja_

_Yeah, kemenangan ada di depan mata!_

.

.

.

Ada beberapa _moment _dimana Yunho merasa kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Pertama, saat ia tidak bisa memelihara beruang kutub di rumahnya.

Kedua, saat harimau yang ia rawat sejak kecil mati saat berusia 3 tahun.

Ketiga, saat pamannya tersayang meninggal dunia.

Keempat, saat kakek kesayangannya, Raja Ilwoo meninggal dunia tak lama setelah sang paman.

Kelima, saat bibi dan saudaranya pergi meninggalkan istana.

Keenam, saat tahu ia dijodohkan dengan seorang _namja_.

Jika selama ini ada orang yang menyeb utnya sebagai _gay _karena berpacaran dan sangat mencintai Junsu, maka ia salah besar. Ia bukan _namja _pencinta semua _namja _yang menarik baginya. Sejauh ini, _namja_ yang ia sukai hanya Junsu, sedang Kris, Hankyung dan Donghae hanya sebatas sahabat saja. Bisa saja orang menyebutnya Junsuseksual, toh ia hanya mencintai _namja _mungil nan imut itu.

Dan apalagi sekarang calon 'istri'nya adalah seorang _namja_ yang membuat begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul di pikiran sang _Taeja Joenha_.

_Apa ia seorang uke? Jika dia adalah seme, berarti salah satu dari kami harus menjadi uke dong? Sampai mati pun, aku tak akan mau turun pangkat menjadi pihak 'dibawah' atau 'penerima'!_

_Kalau dia uke, juga tidak boleh sembarangan. Dia tak boleh lebih berotot dariku, lebih tinggi, lebih manly bahkan sampai lebih berbulu..hiiiiii, jangan sampai!_

_Dia juga harus lebih imut dari Junsu. Lebih seksi dari Junsu. Lebih montok dari Junsu. Lebih pintar dari Junsu. Lebih menarik dari Junsu. Dan lebiiiiiiih segalanya dibandingkan Junsu._

_H-hei– aku lupa jika aku harusnya seorang Junsuseksual yang hanya terpikat dengan satu namja yaitu Junsu, tapi kenapa sekarang aku malah terdengar menyetujui perjodohan ini jika calon 'istri'ku ternyata lebih WOW dari kekasih bebekku yang imut itu?_

Tapi sampai saat ini pun hanya ada Junsu dipikirannya dan ia tak akan mau menikah dengan _namja _secantik, semanis dan seimut apapun jika _namja _itu bukan Junsu. Dan sudah sepatutnya, ia akan memeperjuangkan hubungan mereka sampai akhir sekalipun.

"_Hwanghu," _panggil Yunho kepada sang ibu yang berada di seberang kursi dari meja makannya, "Saya masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, jadi bolehkah jika perjodohan ini dibata –"

Belum sampai _Taeja Joenha _menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _Hwanghu _yang sudah merasa ada sinyal-sinyal penolakan dari sang anak pun segera menyela, "Ini adalah amanat langsung dari almarhum Raja Ilwoo, _haraboeji _yang sangat kau sayangi. Apakah sepantasnya kau bersikeras untuk menolaknya?"

_Jje, _rupanya sikap keras kepala Yunho diturunkan langsung oleh Seohyun. "Tapi, _Hwanghu_, saya tidak mencin–"

"Cinta bisa tumbuh dengan sendirinya. Dalam keluarga kerajaan sejak dulu pun, kata cinta muncul karena kebiasaan, _Taeja Joenha._" tanggap _Paeha _sambil menatap dalam putra semata wayangnya, "Ini adalah kewajiban, bukan pilihan dimana _Taeja Joenha _bisa menolaknya."

"Dengan sangat hormat _Paeha, _saya sudah mempunyai k–"

"– Kewajiban tetap kewajiban, _Taeja Joenha. _Lagipula, _Hwanghu_ sudah menyuruhmu untuk memutuskannya kan? Sudah sampai sejauh ini, tak ada jalan untuk kembali." sergah Jessica yang sudah jengah melihat kekeras kepalaan Yunho.

"_Halmoe_ –"

"Tamu utama jamuan makan: Keluarga Kim memasuki ruang makan utama!"

Sontak seluruh pasang mata beralih ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu. Di depan sana telah berdiri empat orang _namja._

_Namja _pertama memakai jas hitam pudar dengan bunga kecil yang menghiasi saku kirinya. Yunho merasa kepalanya sedikit besar dan berbeda jauh dari tangannya yang terlihat kecil. Dia memiliki mata yang sipit dan rambut hitam yang tertata sedikit ikal. Tinggi tubuhnya sepertinya yang paling tinggi diantara orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya.

Di belakang _namja _pertama, terlihat seorang _namja _dengan perawakan mungil dengan rambut lurus berwarna kecokelatan. Matanya cukup sipit seperti _namja _pertama dengan bentuk bibir yang tipis. Dia memakai jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna merah muda yang membuatnya tampak manis. Ah, _namja _manis rupanya.

_Apa dia yang akan dijodohkan denganku?, _pikir Yunho.

Di sebelah _namja _kedua yang imut, ada lagi _namja _yang imut dan mungil. Rambutnya hitam lurus – cukup memanjang sampai menyentuh bahu, membuatnya sekilas tampak seperti _yeoja _jika saja Yunho tidak memperhatikan jakun yang ada di lehernya. Matanya tidak sesispit _namja _pertama dan kedua. Bibirnya merah merekah kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat putih namun tak terlalu pucat. Dia memakai jas berwarna abu-abu yang sekilas nampak seperti warna dasi yang dipakai Yunho. Wajahnya juga bisa dibilang...seorang _uke_.

_Oh, ada dua namja uke disana. Namja pertama jelas-jelas seorang seme dari auranya. Jadi mana yang akan dijodohkan denganku sebenarnya?!_

Semula Yunho mengira hanya akan ada tiga orang tamu namun nyatanya, ada seorang _namja _terakhir yang berjalan sangat cepat dibelakang _namja _kedua dan ketiga– seakan-akan tak ingin kehadirannya diperhatikan oleh orang-orang yang ada disana. _Namja _itu memakai jas putih tulang dengan dasi bergambar gajah– yang membuat Yunho cukup heran dengan itu. Jas tersebut rupanya cukup membentuk tubuhnya dan menampilkan figur yang ramping nan tinggi– seperti _namja _kedua dan ketiga yang juga jas mereka bisa dibilang cukup membentuk tubuh.

Namun, sayangnya sang pangeran tak bisa mendeksripsikan wajahnya karena sedari tadi _namja _itu hanya menunduk ke bawah tanpa berniat mendongak menatap orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Dari penjelasan diatas, Yunho cukup bisa menyimpulkan, _namja _pertama dan keempat memiliki satu kemiripan saja: tinggi badan(mengingat Yunho tak bisa melihat wajah _namja _keempat). Lalu, _namja _kedua dan ketiga pun memiliki beberapa kesamaan: tubuh mungil, wajah imut, bibir tipis nan berwarna merah.

_Tunggu_–!

_Kenapa tidak ada yeoja sama sekali dalam keluarga itu? Terlebih figur seorang ibu? Apa...beliau sudah meninggal dunia? Dan..ada satu seme dengan tiga uke di antara empat namja di sana, apa berarti tiga uke itu akan menjadi istriku sekaligus? He-hei, jangan bilang ini 'poligami' atau foursome?..._

"_Annyeonghasimnikka, _Kim Yesung-ssi sekeluarga. _Gamsahamnida _telah menerima undangan jamuan makan kami." sapa Jessica akrab. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat _namja _keempat yang sedari tadi menunduk– terkesan malu-malu, mungkin.

"Sebaliknya, ini suatu kehormatan tersendiri bagi kami, _Hwangtaehu_." jawab Yesung sopan. Pria itu menarik sebuah kursi untuk sang 'istri' disampingnya.

Suasana yang mengelilingi ruangan itu menjadi canggung, terutama dari pihak keluarga Yesung. Tak pernah sedikit pun mereka membayangkan untuk bisa memasuki istana bahkan menjadi tamu jamuan makan malam dengan undangan langsung dari sang _Paeha _Korea Selatan apalagi sampai menjodohkan anaknya dengan Pangeran Mahkota Korea Selatan.

Ryeowook jadi yang masih ingat saat Jaejoong kecil, _namja _cantik itu pernah berkata bahwa ia adalah calon pendamping hidup Pangeran Yunho dari sang kakek. Ia pun menyangkal, mengingat _appa _mertuanya itu memang senang bercanda. Namun, nyatanya sebelum meninggal, beliau sendiri menceritakan mengenai kebenaran perjodohan itu dan mewasiatkan pada Jaejoong agar menjadi 'istri' yang baik bagi Yunho nantinya.

Di satu sisi Yonghwa dan Seohyun cukup kaget ketika Jessica mengatakan pada mereka kalau kelurga Kim semua anggota keluarganya adalah _namja_. Terlebih kenyataan jika Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah pasangan _gay_ dengan Ryeowook yang bisa hamil (_male pregnancy_– MPREG) dan bisa mempunyai dua orang putra yang tampan– atau cenderung cantik dari 'rahim'nya sendiri.

Untungnya, kedua pasang raja dan ratu tidak berpikir kolot, _homophobia_ atau pun jijik, malah mereka berdua bisa menerimanya dengan senang hati. Selama mereka adalah keluarga baik-baik walau bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya, bangsawan, konglomerat– apa masalahnya? Ditambah nilai plus Kim _Haraboeji _adalah sahabat kecil Raja Ilwoo, pastinya keturunannya setidaknya mewarisi sifat baik.

"Mengingat ini pertemuan resmi secara kekeluargaan, anggaplah kami hanyalah keluarga biasa sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga, nantinya kita akan berbesanan bukan, Yesung-ah?"

Pada awalnya, Ryeowook dan Yesung sempat berpikir untuk membatalkan perjodohan itu mendengar kabar burung yang beredar jika keluarga istana merupakan keluarga yang angkuh dan sombong. Namun rasanya hal itu sama sekali tak terbukti sekarang ini.

Sontak ucapan Yonghwa dapat mencairkan suasana canggung itu. Kedua keluarga yang sedari tadi terdiam kini mulai bercengkrama satu sama lain. Bahkan Seohyun dan Jessica sudah mulai mengobrol ria dengan Ryeowook serta Kibum terutama mengenai masalah rencana pertunangan– atau kalau bisa langsung ke pernikahan. Begitu pula dengan Yesung dan Yonghwa juga mulai membicarakan masalah pekerjaan masing-masing hingga pertumbuhan ekonomi Korea Selatan. Rupanya, mereka semua mulai mengacuhkan makanan yang tersaji tepat dihadapan merekadan memilih mengocrol lebih dulu.

Sekalipun keluarga Kim bukan dari kalangan keluarga berada, mereka cukup mengerti _table manner_. Sepantasnya lah, tidak di perkenankan makan sambil berbicara.

Sayangnya, suasana hangat yang terjadi itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi suasana hati Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kedua orang yang seharusnya menjadi tokoh utama dalam jamuan makan kali ini sedari tadi diam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Walaupun tak jarang Yunho menatap keluarga Kim terutama Jaejoong dengan penasaran.

Tampaknya melihat keadaan itu, otak jahil Jessica bekerja dengan cepat.

"_Jjejejje, _Yunho-ah, bagaimana kau bisa bersikap tidak sopan begitu pada calon 'istri'mu! Hanya melirik penuh minat tapi tak menyapanya!" celetuknya sambil tersenyum geli.

_Ah, ternyata calon 'istri'ku hanya satu..._

Mendengar namanya disebut, Yunho segera menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. Oh, lihat! Senyum geli yang menjurus licik itu sedang terpampang di bibirnya. Cih, usil sekali nenek tua itu -_-

"_A-aniyo _(10), _halmoeni_."

"Ah, ku kira Yunho tidak bersalah." sergah Yesung. Ia menatap putra sulungnya yang duduk disebelah Kibum dengan senyum tipis. "Justru _uri _Jaejoong yang bersalah karena sedari tadi menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Anak kami ini memang sedikit pemalu, haha."

Diam-diam, Kibum mencibir tak terima– sejak kapan kakaknya yang cerewet, bawel, manja dan menyebalkan itu menjadi pemalu seperti ini?

"Eh, _waeyo _(11), Jaejoong-ah? Jangan malu, Yunho tak akan menggigitmu _kok_."

"Iya, Jaejoong-ah. Perlihatkan wajah_ yebbeoyo _(12)-mu pada Yunho, pasti dia akan jatuh cinta padamu di pandangan pertama ini, hoho."

_Nah, Yunho jadi curiga jika ibu dan neneknya adalah seorang fujoshi! Lihat saja mereka berdua begitu bersemangat menggodanya seperti itu!_

Ryeowook yang melihat kelakuan putranya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Disikutnya pelan lengan Jaejoong, "Joongie-ah, angkat kepalamu. _Oemma _tak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berlaku tidak sopan, kan?"

"_Oemma, _tapi ak–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _chagi_-ah. Sekarang."

Mau tak mau, Jaejoong harus menuruti perintah sang _oemma. _Dengan perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Yunho yang tepat duduk di seberang meja makan. Ia bisa melihat perlahan mata Yunho membulat dengan bibir terbuka dan membentuk huruf 'O' besar.

Sebagai balasan, Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir gugup dan berlagak tak berdosa.

Sementara Yunho benar-benar tak bisa menahan kekagetannya lagi hari ini. _Yeoja _itu kan–

–Hei, _yeoja? _Tapi bukannya ibunya bilang kalau calon 'istri'nya adalah _namja? _Lalu ini–

Dengan cepat ia, menoleh ke arah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum lebar– atau bisa dibilang licik. "_Oemonim _bilang tadi calon 'istri'ku seorang _namja_, tapi dia kan seorang _yeoja_."

"Yun–"

"Aku tahu jika ini adalah kewajiban tapi jika caranya dengan membohongiku seperti ini, tentu aku tidak terima. Belum menikah saja sudah dibohongi oleh _oemonim, aboeji _dan_ halmoeni_, bagaimana jika nanti?!"

_Haha, _Yunho mati-matian berakting marah di depan semuanya. Jika mereka percaya, mungkin saja ia bisa mencoba terjun ke dunia peran setelah ini. _Dengan begini perjodohan ini akan batal, kkk~_

1..

2..

...3

"Hahaha!"

Serentak suara tawa terdengar keras membahana ke seluruh ruang makan tersebut. Tawa lepas meluncur dari bibir semua keluarga Jung dan Kim– terkecuali Jaejoong yang terlihat cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya kesal serta Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya tanda kebingungan.

.

_Sial sekali kau, Jung Yunho! Beraninya mengira aku adalah seorang yeoja sampai _

_sekaraaaaaang!_

_._

_._

_Eh, kenapa semuanya tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?_

_._

"Oh, Yunho," Seohyun mengusap air mata yang mengintip di sudut matanya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tertawa hingga menangis seperti ini. "Jaejoong-ie benar-benar seorang _namja_."

"Benar, Yunho. Lihat, bahkan ia memakai jas malam ini. Bukan gaun ataupun _hanbok yeoja_." timpal Jessica.

"Tapi bisa saja kan jika ia seorang _yeoja _tomboy yang suka memakai jas?"

_Astagaaaaaaaaa, _batin Jaejoong, _dia memulainya lagi _(/-_-)/\(-_-\)

"Yunho _hyung_," Kibum yang sedari tadi diam pun mulai berbicara, "Jika memang Jaejoong _hyung _adalah seorang _yeoja_, maka se-tomboy apapun dia kalau memang harus menghadiri acara resmi atau formal, sepatutnya dia memakai pakaian layaknya _yeoja _kebanyakan. Lagipula, pasti _appa _dan _oemma _akan memarahinya jika memakai jas bukan gaun saat datang kemari."

Mendengar jawaban Kibum yang masuk di akal itu, Yunho pun terdiam.

"Haha, Joongie memang terlalu 'cantik' untuk menjadi _namja_, kata banyak orang. Bahkan sejak TK banyak sekali yang mengira dia adalah seorang _yeoja _cilik. Tapi sebagai _oemma_-nya, aku bisa memastikan kalau anak sulungku ini adalah seratus persen _namja_, Yunho-ah."

_What the hell!_

_Ja-jadi_–_ yeoja yang mengintipku dengan Junsu waktu itu, yeoja yang ku panggil 'yeoja tomboy', yeoja yang baru saja ku ancam tadi sore untuk tutup mulut perihal ciumanku dengan Junsu..._ –

–..._adalah namja?_

_Dan bagian terburuknya adalah... aku, Jung Yunho, diharuskan menikahi namja itu._

.

.

.

_Cant read my_

_Cant read my_

_Now he cant read my_

_Poker face_

_He's gotta love nobody_

(Glee – Poker Face. Original by Lady Gaga)

.

.

.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan angin malam yang dingin berhembus di sela-sela telinganya. Suasana taman belakang istana yang sepi cukup membuatnya rileks sejenak. Mata doe-nya menatap kosong ke depan– memandang rerumputan, pepohonan kecil bahkan pot-pot bunga mungil yang ada disana– yang mana tak sejalan dengan otaknya yang bekerja begitu cepat dengan banyak pemikiran.

Selepas jamuan makan malam tadi, keluarga istana Jung mengajak keluarga Kim untuk mengobrol-ngobrol sebentar di ruangan lain. Sementara _namja _cantik yang merasa ingin merilekskan diri ini meminta izin untuk melihat-lihat taman belakang yang sempat diberitakan oleh media merupakan taman mungil yang indah. Dan ternyata berita itu bukan karangan belaka.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan jika ia akan menikah secepat ini, di umurnya yang bahkan belum genap 17 tahun. Terlebih dengan seorang pangeran kerajaan.

Sejak kecil, ia menyadari jika ia lebih tertarik pada _namja _dibanding _yeoja_. Ia lebih senang dipeluk daripada memeluk. Ia lebih senang saat dilindungi dibanding melindungi. Ia juga tak pernah bermimpi mempunyai istri yang cantik seperti putri-putri kerajaan dalam buku dongeng, ia lebih mendambakan seorang _namja _seperti sang _appa_. Seorang _namja _yang sederhana dan bisa menerima kekurangan pasangannya lalu mengimbanginya dengan kelebihan yang dimilikinya.

Terdengar seperti pujangga, eoh? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Tak perlu seseorang yang tampan, kaya, pintar atau segala atribut kesempurnaan lainnya. Cukup menjadi dirinya sendiri, Jaejoong akan merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Baginya, menikah itu hanya sekali seumur hidup. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan _oemma _dan _appa_nya, menikah adalah hal yang sakral– karena kita tak hanya berjanji pada diri kita, pasangan kita, orang tua kita, mertua kita, tapi juga pada Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa. Berjanji untuk selalu bersama selamanya.

Dan kini, ia _harus _menikah dengan seseorang yang ia idolakan. Seseorang yang ia pernah pergoki berciuman panas dengan _namja _lain. Seseorang yang baru saja mengancamnya untuk tutup mulut sore tadi. Benarkah ia harus menikah dengan orang seperti itu?

Entah, jika ada hal yang lebih buruk lagi.

"Kim Jaejoong?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa tahu– pastinya setelah mendengar suara orang itu.

"Ya."

Sekarang terdengar hembusan napas yang berat tepat dibelakangnya. "Balikkan badanmu. Aku ingin bicara."

Suara yang bernada perintah itu– "Bicaralah. Aku mendengarkan."

"Jika aku bilang berbalik, maka berbaliklah!" kini suara _Taeja Joenha _pun mulai meninggi.

"Kau–"

"Aku benci berbicara tanpa menatap mata lawan bicaraku." terdengar dengusan tak sabar, "Itu membuatku serasa tak pantas dilihat dan tak dihargai. Jadi berbaliklah!"

Mencibir dalam diam, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Yunho. Dihadapannya Yunho berdiri tegap dengan dagu terangkat– terlihat angkuh. "Apa?", ucapnya tak sabar.

"Jika kita benar-benar akan menikah, itu semua bukan karena cinta."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya sebal mendengar perkataan _namja _tampan itu, "Siapa juga yang mencintaimu? Dasar!"

"Mungkin saja, kan?" jawab Yunho acuh. "Oh ya, kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau adalah seorang _namja _bukannya _yeoja_? Kau memang ingin membuatku malu, eoh?!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping setelah terkekeh geli. "Kau tak bertanya kan?"

Yunho diam sambil memberi tatapan mematikan pada Jaejoong. Selintas di otaknya terpikir kan satu hal. "Hmm, kau memang bukan _yeoja, _tapi aku yakin kau adalah seorang _crossdresser_! Haha, kau takkan bisa mengelak untuk masalah ini!"

_Heechul sialaaaaan!, _mendadak umpatan itu muncul di otak Jaejoong. Tidak mungkin kan ia bilang jika ia berdandan seperti _yeoja _hanya demi uang? Bisa-bisa ia di cap matrealistis lagi...

Sepertinya diam bukan pilihan yang buruk. Atau... mungkin, tidak.

Yunho pun tertawa lepas saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Jaejoong. Rupanya _namja _cantik itu memang tak bisa mengelak lagi. Tak sengaja mata musangnya menangkap figur _Hwanghu_, _Hwangtaehu, _Kim _oemma _dan Kibumberdiri di seberangnya– bersembunyi dan mengintip dari sisi pinggir dinding di sebelah taman.

Uh-oh, seolah muncul dua tanduk kecil di kepala Yunho, ia mempunyai sebuah ide iseng nan usil.

Didekatinya Jaejoong yang membelakangi _oemoenim, halmoeni_, _oemma _Jaejoong dan _namdongsaeng _(13) Jaejoong. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat keempat orang itu melihat mereka dengan rasa penasaran yang sangat.

Jangankan keempat orang yang bersembunyi itu, yang dihampiri Yunho saja sudah bingung dengan tingkah mendadak sang _namja manly_. Apalagi saat Yunho berhenti di depannya dalam jarak yang sangat dan dekat dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan tiba-tiba. "Ap– pa yang ka–kau mau laku–..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti seketika dengan menempelnya bibir Yunho pada miliknya. Sontak mata Jaejoong membelalak dan otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja. Ia benar-benar membatu saat itu juga.

Yunho tak langsung menutup matanya atau mengambil langkah lebih jauh, ia mengintip sedikit dan melihat keempat orang itu terkaget-kaget dan histeris sendiri. _Konyol, _pikirnya. Ia kembali fokus pada bibir yang sedang diciumnya itu. Hah, lihat _namja _yang dijodohkan dengannya itu sudah mulai menutup mata! Berharap lebih, eoh? Dan.. astaga, kenapa ia baru sadar bibir itu sangat lembut dan kenyal. Ia jadi ingin melumatnya dan–

("Baiklah, kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku lagi!")

".. – Junsu?" gumam Yunho pelan dalam kedua bibir yang bertautan itu yang langsung membuat Jaejoong membuka matanya.

Sontak di lepaskannya ciuman itu saking terkejutnya. _Pabbo, _bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan kekasihnya sendiri? Dan bagaimana bisa ia dengan santainya mencium _namja _lain– meskipun dalam hal ini _namja _itu adalah calon 'istri'nya sementara ia sudah punya kekasih yang sangat dicintainya?

Tanpa berkata apapun, ditinggalkannya pergi sosok Jaejoong yang masih terdiam. Ia bahkan melewati keempat orang pengintip amatir seakan berpura-pura tak melihat dan mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

Ia juga melupakan semua rencana yang sudah ia susun bersama Junsu sedari tadi. Lagipula, seperki kata Jessica _halmoeni, _tidak ada jalan kembali.

Yunho sendiri pun tak menyadari setetes air mata yang jatuh dengan mudahnya dari kedua mata doe itu tepat setelah ia pergi berlalu.

_Sekalipun kau menciumku, kau masih teringat pada Junsu, eoh, Yunho? Lalu apa maksudmu menciumku tadi? Pelampiasan?_

Jaejoong tau ini bahkan belum apa-apa, ia malah sudah mendapat posisi penting sebagai calon 'istri' Yunho secara resmi– tapi rupanya sosok Junsu sebagai kekasih masih belum pantas tertandingi oleh sosok sulung Kim itu.

"Patah hati...rasanya sakit sekali ya, Joongie-ah?" lirih Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

_._

_._

_._

_Eventhough your gone_

_I can hear your heart_

_Just calling out my name_

_Like a flash in the dark_

_If its just a dream_

_I wont givin back_

_I'll found the way to make it last_

_Wait a moment,_

_Wait...wait dont go!_

(David Archuleta – Wait)

_._

_._

_._

.

_Gye-sok~_

_._

Ket:

1. Sura = semangkuk nasi dengan biji-bijian. Sura yang paling enak itu namanya _Goldongban_, yaitu nasi yang diracik dengan sayuran kukus, daging sapi panggang dan telur dadar. Menu ini sering disebut _bimbimbap_nya istana.

2. Soju = alkohol

3. Yang saya tau, semakin tua umur suatu alkohol, semakin baik kulaitas dan semakin tinggi (mahal) harganya

4. Appetizer = makanan pembuka

5. Main course = makanan utama, makanan berat

6. Dessert = makanan penutup (manisan, buah)

7. Maksudnya, kadang kalo ada seorang atasan / orang jabatannya yang lebih tinggi dari kita ngelakuin kesalahan, mereka akan cari pelampiasan dengan nuduh orang lain yang ngelakuinnya. Jelas, korbannya bakal orang jabatannya lebih rendah dari mereka ._.v

8. Annyeonghasimnikka = sapaan salam, halo; formal; hormat

9. Orang tua istana = mereka yang dianggap paling tua umurnya bagi orang-orang di istana. Baik itu pelayan, pengawal, penjaga maupun anggota keluarga istana yang muda harusnya berbicara dengan nada hormat pada orang tua istana. Seperti: Baginda raja, permaisuri, ratu, dll.

10. Aniyo = tidak

11. Waeyo = kenapa

12. Yebbeoyo = cantik

13. Namdongsaeng (namja dongsaeng) = adik laki-laki

.

.

.

Balesan ripiu:

YJM: iya ini sudah dilanjut ya :D

Michelle Jung: Changmin? Oh dia akan ada bagian sendiri, fufufu

Guest (1): ini sudah diapdet yaaa :)

Guest (2): hihi, iya Yunho kaget banget ;) oooh Yoochunie ada bagian sendiri nanti :D

Himachan: ini sudah diapdet dek :D *SKSDterdeteksi* gomawo :)

Fha: reaksinya sudah tau kan? :D ini sudah diapdet chingu :)

Untuk yang sudah log-in saya bales lewat PM ya :D

.

.

.

Wah gak kerasa ya bentar lagi bulan Ramadhan, aaaaaa saya gak sabar banget nunggunya ^^ buat semuanya yang beragama islam, Marhaban ya Ramadhan nee :)

Tapi di satu sisi saya juga bingung, apa saya masih tetap ngelanjutin fic ini yang pas Ramadhan soalnya...bentar lagi kan YunJae nikah, otomatis ada bulan madu, terus...ya kalian ngerti lah. Takutnya sekalipun kata orang, baca pas buka apa sebelum imsak gakpapa, saya takut nanggung dosa atau bikin kalian berdosa. Jadi gimana nih enaknya? Tangan saya pasti gatel gak nulis apapun selama sebulan T.T

Saya juga rencananya mau bikin sekuel pendek 'Oh, Forget You Sooner!'. Rencananya lagi ratenya mau M, tapi berhubung seharusnya NC pertama saya ada di ff ini, saya pikir-pikir lagi. Ya udah saya mau bikin rate T, tapi tetep aja yaoi, katanya juga dosa.

Jadi sekalipun ff ini sama sekuel 'Oh, Forget You Sooner!' itu ratenya T, tetep aja gitu gak boleh? Serba salah ya T.T masa ya saya bikin genderswitch sih ._.

Lalu tadi saya sempet mikir-mikir, saya mau skip dulu Ncnya buat fic ini dan ngisi chapternya pake chapter T dulu semua (sebulan kan ada 4 minggu, saya apdet sebisanya seminggu sekali, jadi ada 4 kali apdet)– jadi ada 4 chap selingan dengan rate T sama sekuelnya 'Oh, Forget You Sooner!'...juga T?

Pilihan ada di tangan kalian, chingu :D

Saya curhat lagi ah...*ditelen* saya lagi tergila-gila sama S4, gak ngerti kenapa– terutama sama Arthur! _Mein god, _dia...mirip Kris menurut saya ._. *ditelenlagi*

Dan saya barusan nyetalking twitternya mama Jae, ampun, dia makin ganteng (baca: cantik) ya? Dia unyuuuuu sekali ;3

...terus, ada yang mau jadi pacar saya? *abaikan* hoho ini gegara saya keinget-inget adegan-adegan beberapa film romantis yang...kadang gak masuk di akal saya dan sampe kepikiran, 'emang ada cowok kayak gitu? Saya mau dong jadi pacarnya!' haha, gubrak kan? :b

.

Terima kasih untuk ripius, favorites dan followsnya! Fanfict ini gak berarti tanpa kalian, _you rock guyssss_\m/

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


	7. The Unbelivable Truth

**Main Cast**:

Jung Yunho as _The Crown Prince_

Kim Jaejoong as _The 'Cinderella'_

Kim Junsu as_ The Prince's Lover._

and others.

_**Disclaimer**__: They're belong to God. Theirselves. Their Parents. Their Fans._

_**Warning**__: Boys Love. MPREG. Drama. EYD-failure. Possible!OOC. Typos?_

_**Playlist**__: Secondhand Serenade – It's Over ._

.

.

.

Yosot : The (unbelivable) Truth. It is not over!

.

.

.

_Seolah...bibirnya masih menempel disini sampai sekarang._

Jaejoong menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam kungkungan kedua lengannya yang kini berada di atas meja. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya sambil membayangkan kejadian kemarin. Ingatan dimana Yunho menciumnya berputar terus tanpa henti secara berulang-ulang bagai kaset yang rusak dan tak bisa diperbaiki.

_Ciuman pertamaku._

Ia memang tak pernah memiliki pacar. Tak tertarik adalah alasan yang paling sering ia gunakan jika ditanya soal kesediaannya menjalin hubungan asmara dengan orang lain. Juga prinsip: 'ciuman dan ke'perawan'an akan dijaga untuk suaminya kelak', makin mengukuhkan keengganannya untuk berpacaran.

_Tapi bahkan ciuman itu sudah diambil._

Sesuatu yang ia jaga, sudah terbuang percuma. Ah, mungkin tidak terlalu percuma– mengingat _namja _itu adalah calon suaminya sendiri. Itu kabar baiknya.

_Kabar buruknya, saat menciumku pun, namja itu masih menyebut nama kekasihnya._

Gila, kurang hina apalagi rasanya menjadi Jaejoong? Ia tak mengemis sebuah kecupan singkat dari sang _Taeja Joenha. _Ia berharap banyak saat tahu ia akan menikah dengan pangeran mahkota tersebut. Ia pun tak pernah menceritakan peristiwa itu– meski ia sudah yakin akan kebenaran rencana pernikahannya dengan Yunho– kepada siapapun terlebih para sahabatnya. Ia juga tak mengharapkan perasaan Yunho akan langsung mencintainya pada pandangan pertama– mengingat _namja _tampan itu sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, Kim Junsu.

Hanya saja, rasanya hatinya seperti tercabik begitu sang pangeran idolanya selama ini itu menyebut nama Junsu saat menciumnya.

_Sakit dan menyejukkan pada saat yang sama. Tuhan, jangan membuatku terlihat seperti seorang masokis. Hatiku serasa tercabik dan mataku perih karena air mata itu, tapi kenapa bibirku masih terasa hangat hingga sekarang?_

Lalu pertanyaann yang sampai sekarang masih berkeliaran di pikirannya adalah apa alasan Yunho menciumnya?

Iseng?

Hanya mau dan ingin saja?

Astaga, hanya memikirkan beberapa alasan yang ada saja sudah membuat kepalanya pusing. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti pikiran _namja _itu.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, ternyata sang _oemma, _Ryeowookdan _namdongsaeng_nya, Kibum mengintip dirinya dan Yunho di taman malam kemarin.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ekspresi jahil milik ibunya dan ekspresi ala _troll_– _rage face_– milik Kibum yang terlihat sangat licik. Sebenarnya ia sudah curiga dengan cara mereka melihatnya bersama _Hwanghu _dan _Hwangtaehu _sehabis menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan bekas tangisannya namun ia hanya diam saja karena mengira tidak ada maksud dari tatapan usil itu.

Anehnya, Yunho tak terlihat lagi setelah menghilang begitu saja dan berkata jika dia mendadak pusing sehingga harus meninggalkan ruang makan utama terlebih dahulu. Padahal tadi seingatnya, _namja manly _itu terlihat segar bugar bahkan untuk mengejeknya. Apa itu hanya alasan bohongan semata? Tapi kenapa dia melakukan hal itu? Ah, sudahlah. Toh ada untungnya juga dia tak ada, Jaejoong jadi tak perlu berakting seolah tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

Sesampainya di rumah, keluarlah wujud asli dari senyum usil dan licik milik sang ibu serta adiknya. Kedua _uke _itu tak henti-hentinya menggoda Jaejoong hingga seluruh wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Tak hanya dengan itu, mereka juga berspekulasi jika Yunho dan Jaejoong seakan sudah sangat cocok dan mendapatkan kemistri yang bagus antara satu dengan lainnya.

Ditambah pula, pasangan ibu dan anak yang sama-sama memiliki tubuh mungil hingga terkesan imut itu menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisi gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong berciuman– meskipun hanya terlihat wajah Yunho dengan cukup jelas sedang wajah putra sulung keluarga Kim itu tak terlihat karena membelakangi kamera dan hanya menampilkan punggungnya saja. Mereka bilang akan menyimpan foto itu selamanya dan menjadikannya sebagai kenang-kenangan– atau kalau bisa di cetak lalu dijadikan pajangan berukuran besar di ruang tamu. Bisa mati muda karena malu Jaejoong nantinya -_-

Sungguh, Jaejoong tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi kalau keluarganya tahu apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Dicium lalu ditinggalkan tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih buruk dari itu, tentu saja sejauh ini.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Suara nyaring bel pertanda pulang berbunyi sudah, sekaligus membuat Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya ke atas dan mengemasi buku serta peralatan tulisnya yang cukup berserakan di atas mejanya. Jang _songsaenim _yang berdiri di depan kelas segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berkata, "Baiklah. Sekian untuk hari ini, kita lanjutkan minggu depan. _Annyeong!" _sembari berlalu keluar kelas.

Dengan cepat, para siswa-siswi penghuni kelas tingkat akhir di SIHS itu segera mengikuti jejak sang guru untuk keluar dari kelas. Namun tak sedikit juga yang memilih untuk menunda waktu pulang ke rumah dan mengobrol dengan satu dua orang teman.

Begitu pula dengan trio Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul yang kini duduk bertiga di bangku Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang berdekatan. Tampak ketiganya terlihat serius membahas sesuatu.

Bangku Jaejoong yang terletak di pojok kanan sebelah pintu membuatnya tidak terlalu bisa mendengar obrolan ketiganya yang terletak di bangku pojok kiri sebelah sisi dinding dan jendela. Hah, kenapa harus ia sih yang duduknya terpisah jauh dari ketiga sahabatnya?!

Dituntun rasa ingin tahu, _namja _cantik ini pun mendekati tempat duduk ketiga sahabatnya.

"...–dak sengaja melihat Kris berganti pakaian saat olahraga! Ah, _abs_nya mulai terbentuk! Ini sungguh kabar yang membahagiakan!" kelakar Sungmin– yang merupakan ketua dari klub penggemar Kris.

"Donghae juga tidak kalah loh! Meskipun paling pendek diantara Yunho, Hangkyung dan Kris, dia juga sudah mempunyai _abs _sejak dulu!" sambung Eunhyuk.

"Heh? Benarkah? Ah~ kau pasti mengintipnya ya, monyet centil?" goda Heechul.

"Yak! Tentu saja tidak! Saat berlatih _dance_, dia sering sekali memakai kaos oblong tanpa lengan yang ketat dan membentuk tubuhnya. Huh, dia melakukan hal itu untuk mengejekku yang tidak punya _abs _sepertinya!"

"Kau pasti hanya mencoba menutupinya dari kami kan~!"

"Ah, Heehee _hyung_–"

"Oh, Jaejoong-ah! Ayo gabung ke sini!" ajak Sungmin yang melihat Jaejoong berdiri dalam diam di barisan bangku ke dua dari tempatnya duduk.

Dengan anggukan pelan, ia mendekati kawan-kawan baiknya sebelum menarik satu kursi dan duduk di dekat mereka sembari mendengarkan obrolan ketiganya masih diteruskan.

"Kalau Hankyung, apa dia mempunyai _abs, _Hyuk-ie?" tanya Sungmin.

"Oh, tentu saja! Menurutku _abs_nya lebih seksi dari milik Donghae!"

"_Jinjja?! _Wah! Enak ya jadi kau, dapat pemandangan indah tiap saat dari dua _seme manly _nan tampan!"

"Iya _dong, _Hyukk-ie!"

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Heechul tengah menatap mereka dengan bibir yang mengerucut dan pandangan tidak suka. Oh, ayolah, siapa yang suka ketika sahabatmu sendiri memuji dengan sebegitu tingginya orang yang kau sukai? –Tapi tak bisa disalahkan juga sih hal itu, toh Sungmin dan Eunhyuk terlalu polos untuk menyadari rasa suka, kagum dan sayang Heechul pada _namja _Cina itu.

Mengerti arti gerak tubuh Heechul, _namja _yang juga secantik _Evil _Heehee itu berdehem pelan untuk memusatkan perhatian mereka padanya, "Emm, temani aku mampir sebentar ke _Colours _kafe sebentar _yuk_!"

Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam ketika mereka menggosip. Ketiga pemuda _uke _itu hanya memasang wajah penuh tanya.

"Hah? Kenapa? Untuk melihatmu makan saja? Maaf, tawaran ditolak." sergah Eunhyuk cepat.

"Hmm, aku sepertinya tak bisa. Hari ini waktuku untuk luluran dengan cokelat dan _manicure_." jawab sang _Evil _Heehee sembari mengecek agenda di ponsel pintarnya.

Sedang Sungmin hanya menggeleng tak setuju dengan ajakan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Kalian ini tidak setia kawan sekali sih!"

Jaejoong sebenarnya berencana memberitahukan perihal rencana pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat ini. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ketiga sahabat baiknya itu tidak mengetahui kabar itu dari mulutnya sendiri, pastinya mereka akan marah padanya dan memusuhinya– bahkan bisa saja mereka akan mendiamkan dan memusuhi Jaejoong seumur hidup. Hii, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Jaejoong sedih.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau ingin _curhat _pada kami?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat putra sulung keluarga Kim itu seolah tak menerima jawaban tidak dari ketiganya.

"Err...ada– sesuatu hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian."

"Apa ini hal yang penting?"

"Tentu. Ini – em, menyangkut masa depanku, sebenarnya."

Heechul yang terkenal mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi segera berdiri dan mendekati Jaejoong sampai jarak mereka hanya tersisa beberapa senti saja. "Oooh, selamat! Aku sangat penasaran sampai berniat membatalkan semua agendaku hari ini demi cerita yang menyangkut masa depanmu itu. Tapi awas saja jika ceritamu tidak penting, hoho." _Namja _cantik itu tertawa aneh dengan diiringi senyum miring yang mengerikan.

_Glup. _Jaejoong tahu Heechul tak akan pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

.

.

.

_Tell me why_

_You are so hard to forget_

_Don't remind me_

_I'm not over it_

_Tell me why_

_I can't seem to face the truth_

_I'm just a little too not over you_

_Maybe I'm regret_

_Everything I say_

_No way to thiking okay_

_Now I on my own_

_I won't let you go_

_I'd never understand_

_... I'd never understand_

(David Archuleta – A Little Too Not Over You)

.

.

.

"Ku jamin, Heehee. Ini penting." Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan Eunyuk yang sedang tersenyum lebar. "Kalau kalian?"

"Tentu saja kami ikut! Kami kan juga penasaran!" jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Jaejoong, Heechul dan Eunhyuk yang belum meminta jemput memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama meunju kafe yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari SIHS. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang lupa membawa motor merah mudanya– ya, dia lupa membawa motornya– memutuskan untuk mengikuti sahabat-sahabatnya dan berencana meminta dijemput oleh supir pribadi keluarganya nanti.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, keempat _namja _manis nan cantik juga imut itu sudah berada di dalam kafe. Sesuai dengan namanya, kafe itu terlihat ceria dengan campuran berbagai warna yang ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat menarik. Cerah namun tak terlalu norak dan tak mencolok– menjadikannya kafe favorit untuk tongkrongan anak muda seperti Jaejoong, Heechul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Apalagi setiap malamnya pasti ada konser kecil-kecilan dari penyanyi kafe. Tak jarang beberapa orang membentuk grup untuk meng_cover dance _atau lagu_,_ memparodikan sebuah _girlband _atau _boyband _hingga menyanyikan lagunya sendiri.

Belum lagi menu-menu yang tergolong unik, enak dan harga yang murah– terutama sesuai dengan kantong pelajar Seoul. Pelayan yang ramah dan suasana kafe yang santai pun makin menambah banyak alasan mengapa orang-orang nyaman dan senang mengunjungi kafe ini.

Seperti orang lainnya, keempat _namja _itu pun sering mengunjungi kafe ini. Tak jarang pula mereka berempat menggunakan kafe itu sebagai _basecamp _atau bahkan tempat bertemu untuk sekedar bercerita, _curhat _dan menggosip. Dan setiap mereka ke sana, satu meja dengan empat kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan menghadap langsung ke kaca jendela depan toko adalah tempat favorit– serta di sah kan oleh diri mereka sendiri sebagai tempat khusus keempat sahabat tersebut.

Memanggil pelayan, Sungmin menunjuk pai labu dengan _milshake _cokelat, Eunhyuk memesan kue stoberi _cheese _keik dan Heechul memilih salad buah dengan teh hijau– dengan alasan diet ketat serta Jaejoong yang membeli jus mangga dengan jamur krispi asam manis.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau biacara kan, Joongie-ah?" ucap Sungmin membuka obrolan mereka.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Apa aku percaya jika...aku berkata, aku benar-benar calon pendamping hidup," Jaejoong menurunkan suara dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada ketiga sahabat _namja _cantik itu, "..._Taeja Joenha_?"

Ketiga _namja _uke yang bersahabat itu segera menjauh dari posisi Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada mereka. Wajah Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Heechul sudah sangat cukup untu mewakili kalimat, 'KAU BERCANDA, EOH?!"

"Yah! Aku kan baru bertanya! Jawab saja dulu~"

Eunhyuk menempatkan telunjuk di dagunya, "Meskipun kemungkinannya dibawah nol (Jaejoong merengut sebal), tapi aku akan berbahagia jika sahabat baikku bahagia!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

" Hmm, Hyukkie benar. Selama Jaejoongie senang, kami juga senang! Kami akan berdoa yang terbaik untukmu!" giliran Sungmin yang berbicara.

_Namja _pencinta gajah pun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"_Jejjejje_, kalian berbicara seolah yang diucapkan Kim ini –"

"... –Heehee-ah, kau juga bermarga Kim!"

"– Oke, terserah!" acuh Heechul sambil memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Ini hanya perumpamaan kan? Faktanya, mana mungkin _Taeja Joenha _mau menikah dengan gajah manja nan centil sepertinya, eoh?"

"Yak! Kim genit!"

"Ha! Margamu sendiri juga, Kim!"

"Permisi."

Belum sempat Eunhyuk dan Sungmin melerai kedua _hyung _cantik mereka yang baru saja bertengkar, dua orang pelayan yang membawa pesanan mereka sudah datang. Tak ayal pertengkaran tak penting itu segera berhenti dengan Jaejoong dan Heechul yang slaing membuang muka satu sama lain.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya si pelayan sesudah menempatkan pesanan pada masing-masing pemesan.

"Tidak. _Gamsahamnida _atas makanannya." kata Sungmin.

"_Ye, cheonmayo. _Jika ada apa-apa, anda bisa memanggil saya kembali."

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening karena keempat _namja _itu mulai menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka. Hingga Jaejoong kembali memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa jika aku berkata, kenyataannya aku adalah calon pendamping hidup Pangeran Yunho, kalian tetap tak mempercayainya?"

Heechul, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpandangan sebentar dengan bingung. "Bukannya tidak percaya, Jae-ah. Tapi ya..rasanya sulit percaya _sih_."

"Itu namanya tidak percaya, Heehee." ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya," Eunhyuk menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal, "Kami percaya kok hanya saja kami ragu. Buktinya kami tak menyebutmu pembohong~"

"Benar! Mungkin sedikit bukti akan membuat kami lebih percaya padamu, Jae-ah." Tambah Sungmin.

Sekejap, Heechul dan Eunhyuk sudah menganggukkan kepala dengan setuju. "Sedikit bukti juga tak terlalu buruk. Menambah rasa percaya kami padamu."

_Bukti? Memang aku punya bukti ap_– _Ah! Tunggu! Kalau tak salah _–

Dengan tergesa, Jaejoong merogoh hpnya dan mencari sebuah foto yang sempat Kibum kirimkan padanya. Kata adiknya, mungkin saja Jaejoong ingin bernostalgia dengan kejadian malam kemarin.

Ditunjukkannya sebuah foto di hadapan ketiga sahabatnya itu. "Seseorang yang membelakangi kamera ini tak terlihat bagaimana wajahnya. Tetapi karena kalian mengenal orang itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama dan sudah sangat dekat dengannya, aku yakin kalian tahu siapa dia."

Di foto itu, terlihat sepasang _namja _yang berhadapan– ketiganya langsung memperkirakan kalau keduanya sebagai _namja _karena keduanya memakai jas dan celana formal _namja_. Walaupun diambil dari jarak yang cukup jauh, tapi terima kasih pada lampu terang yang ada di tempat seperti taman itu– berhasil menerangi wajah _namja _yang menghadap kamera namun membungkuk. Tak mereka sangka, _namja _itu adalah _Taeja Joenha _Korea Selatan, Jung Yunho. Posisinya yang sedikit membungkuk ke arah _namja _di depannya sepertinya menyisakan jarak yang sangat sedikit diantara keduanya. Dan...ia kelihatannya seperti mencium _namja_ di depannya. Oh.

...

...

?!

_MWOYA?!_

Cepat-cepat ketiga _namja uke _itu memperhatikan dengan sangat sosok yang membelakangi kamera. Meskipun begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lontarkan pada Jaejoong, mereka ingin lebih dahulu tau siapa sosok yang dicium oleh Yunho itu.

Hampir lima menit telah berlalu dan mereka belum menemukan siapa sosok itu.

"Jae, kami benar-benar tak tahu siapa sosok yang membelakangi kamera itu! Ayo, cepat beri tahu kami! Kami sudah penasaran _nih_!"

Seakan habis berlari dalam jarak yang jauh, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk serta Heechul merasa sangat kehausan. Cepat-cepat diteguklah minuman mereka sebagai pelepas dahaga. Rupanya, berpikir saja bisa menghabiskan begitu banyak tenaga, ya.

Kontan Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan Heechul. "Aish, kalian jahat sekali! Mana mungkin kalian tidak mengenaliku di foto itu?!"

...

Uhuk?

"UHUK?! – Haa– ha– _MWO_?! –UHUK?! –"

Calon pendamping hidup Yunho tersebut hanya bisa tertawa canggung melihat ketiga sahabatnya tersedak minuman mereka dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jangan lupakan tatapan ketiganya yang seolah meminta penjelasan.

Uh-oh. Hari ini akan terasa panjang sekali, _nde_, Jaejoongie-ah?

.

.

.

_Something has changed within me_

_Something is not the same_

_I throw it playing by_

_The rules of someone else's game_

_Too late for second guessing_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_It's time to trust my insting_

_Close my eyes and leap_

(Glee – Defying Grafity (Re-sing))

.

.

.

"Jadi siapa _namja _yang beruntung itu?"

Tak memperdulikan pertanyaan Donghae, Yunho terus menerus menembakkan bolanya masuk ke dalam ring. Saat ini, ia, Hankyung, Donghae dan Kris tengah berkumpul bersama di lapangan basket _indoor_ (dalam ruangan). Nyatanya, hanya Yunho yang bermain sendirian sedari tadi sementara ketiga _namja _tampan lain hanya duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan.

Yunho baru saja menceritakan pada mereka mengenai rencana pernikahannya dengan seorang _namja _dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan tentu saja ketiga orang itu langsung memasang seringai jahil di wajah tampan masing-masing. Dugaan terkuat mereka, _namja _yang dimaksud adalah Junsu.

"Yang menjadi pikiranku, bagaimana caranya kau meyakinkan keluarga istana untuk menikahi seorang _namja_?" tanya Hankyung.

"Hhh," Yunho menghela nafas lelah sebelum duduk selonjoran di tengah lapangan dan menghadap ketiga temannya– meskipun tetap memainkan bola basket. "Tentu saja bisa, _hyung_. Justru mereka yang menyuruhku menikahinya."

_Namja _yang paling pendiam diantara keempatnya itu terheran-heran mendengar penuturan Yunho. "Bagaimana bisa? Apa tak takut menjadi skandal bagi rakyat Korea Selatan nantinya?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup mengagetkan bagi Yunho. Hm, ia mungkin bisa menggunakan hal itu sebagai senjata melawan rencana pernikahan itu...tapi, di jaman sekarang ini sudah banyak sekali pasangan sesama _namja _di Korea Selatan dan tak lagi dipandang sebelah mata. Malah Yunho pernah mendengar adanya _fujoshi_ yang berarti seorang _fan girl _pada hal-hal berbau hubungan sesama _namja_ dan _fudanshi _yang menunjuk seorang _fan boy _pada hal-hal berbau hubungan sesama _namja_– mulai eksis keberadaannya. Bukan tak mungkin akan banyak orang yang mendukung rencana pernikahan itu nantinya.

"Entahlah. Biar kan saja, aku sudah putus asa dengan hal ini."

"Hei, kenapa kau putus asa? Bukannya kau malah senang karena akan menikah dengan Junsu?"

"Ya, Hankyung _hyung _benar. Kau jadi tak perlu _backstreet _lagi dengannya~"

"Hm, asal kau mengundang kami saja di upacara dan pesta pernikahanmu nanti."

Ucapan para sahabatnya itu membuat Yunho spontan menghentikan permainan bolanya. Ia menatap bingung pada ketiga _namja _tampan dihadapannya. Seingatnya, ia tak pernah berkata jika ia akan menikahi Junsu, jadi mereka mengambil kesimpulan sendiri?

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan menikahi Junsu?"

"Loh? Memang bukannya Junsu yang akan kau nikahi?" tanggap Hankyung cepat.

"Tentu bukan. Aku sudah dijodohkan dengan _namja _lain."

Donghae, Hankyung dan Kris seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Mereka ingat dengan jelas sekali jika Yunho menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang Junsuseksual– seseorang yang hanya tertarik pada Junsu, bukan _namja _atau _yeoja _lain. Tapi sekarang kenapa dia harus menikah dengan _namja _lain yang bukan Junsu, diperintahkan oleh keluarga istana dan akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini?

"Kenapa keluarga istana menyuruhmu menikahinya?"

Mau tak mau, _Taeja Joenha _pun menceritakan masa lalu sang kakek dan kakek dari Jaejoong. Tentang persahabatan, perpisahan, perbedaan status, penyelamatan nyawa hingga wasiat untuk menjodohkan kedua cucu mereka yang saat itu belum lahir. Tak disangka, ternyata kedua cucu mereka adalah _namja, _namun mereka tetap menjalankan wasiat itu.

"Wow, perjodohan sedari kecil ternyata. Bahkan saat itu kau belum lahir, Yun." Komentar Donghae takjub.

"Tapi apa kau memang akan menerimanya begitu saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

_Namja _pecinta fotografi itu hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku sudah berulang kali menolak, tapi keluarga istana bersikeras jika ini adalahs ebuah amanat yang harus dilaksanakan. Terlebih Jessica _halmoeni _sendiri yang bilang, 'Sudah sejauh ini. Tak ada jalan untuk kembali'. "

Ia menengandahkan kepalanya ke atas sembari menatap langit-langit dari bangunan lapangan itu– berharap bebannya akan hilang seketika. "Itu dia yang amsih aku bingungkan. Aku belum tau cara menyampaikan ini semua pada Junsu. Tapi aku sudah menghubunginya untuk ke tempat ini juga, sayangnya dia belum datang."

Kris yang terdiam dari tadi menatap lurus ke arah Yunho. "Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan saran atau rencana dari kami?"

Yunho hanya menghela napas lelah dan berkata, "Tidak, _gomawo_. Ini...mungkin sudah takdirku."

Sejenak, lapangan itu menjadi sangat hening. Kris, Donghae dan Hankyung memang diminta Yunho untuk berkumpul di tempat itu sesaat setelah pulang sekolah. terlebih lagi lapangan basket _indoor _ini jarang dipakai karena banyak anak basket yang lebih memilih lapangan basket _outdoor _dengan alasan : mereka akan terlihat lebih seksi jika terkena sinar matahari lalu berkeringat. Sungguh, alasan macam apa itu -_-

"Jadi, siapa nama _namja _itu?"

"Hm?"

"Nama _namja _yang dijodohkan denganmu, Yun."

"Seingatku, kalau tak salah namanya Kim Jaejoong."

"Oh yang cantik melebihi _yeoja _itu kan? Dari kelas 12-B itu bukan?" jawab Hankyung kaget. Ia sedikit tak rela mengetahui _namja _yang diincarnya akan menikah dengan Yunho secepatnya.

"_Mwoya, hyung_? Kau menyukainya, eoh?"

"_A-ani _(1), aku hanya mengaguminya saja. Dia lemah lembut sekali menurutku."

Sayangnya, ketiga sahabat tampannya itu tak bisa dibohongi. Mereka memasang seringai usil lalu bersiul menggoda.

"Aaaaaah, _hyung _dewasa kita sudah jatuh cinta rupanya!"

"Haha, aku tak menyangka kau akan segugup itu _hyung_!"

"Yah _hyung_, kalau boleh lebih baik kau saja yang menikah dengannya. Aku tak mau, jujur saja."

Meskipun bukan 100% menyukai sesama _namja_, namun ketiga sahabat Yunho itu tak pernah memandang rendah hubungan sesama _namja_. Justru mereka akan mendukung apapun selama sahabat mereka bahagia. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang mereka bertiga adalah _bi_– yaitu merasa nyaman menjalin hubungan baik dengan _namja _ataupun _yeoja._

"Yak! _Joyongihae_!" teriaknya gugup. Ia tersenyum canggung ke arah Yunho. "Aku hanya mengaguminya, Yun. Tak lebih dari itu. Lagipula, kau yang akan menikah dengannya, jadi jagalah ia untukku."

"_OMO! _Kau romantis sekali, _hyung_!"

"HAHAHA! Kau tahu _ge _(2), aku merasa kau berbakat menjadi pujangga!" kata Kris sambil tertawa lepas yang tak seperti Kris biasanya.

"Ya, aku akan menjaganya sebisaku– tapi ini hanya karena aku berjanji padamu _loh, hyung._"

"Terserah lah, yang penting kau menjaganya dengan benar. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Junsu?"

"Ada yang menyebut namaku?"

Dengan cepat keempat _namja seme _itu menoleh ke arah pintu lapangan yang terbuka lebar. Di sana berdiri Junsu yang membawa tas di punggungnya dan tersenyum riang. Ia melangkah mendekati Yunho yang berada di tengah lapangan sebelum mengecup bibirnya kilat. "_Mian ne, _Yunnie, aku telat sebentar. Tadi ada rapat mendadak anggota klub sepak bola. Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Kris yang mengerti situasi segera melirik ke arah Hankyung dan Donghae yang mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun mereka berlima adalah sahabat dekat tapi mereka bertiga masih tau diri untuk tidak mencampuri hubungan asmara orang lain.

"Sepertinya hari sudah sore."Kris mengambil tas yang ia geletakkan begitu saja di lantai. "Kami harus pulang dulu."

"_Nde. Annyeong, _Junsu-ie! _Annyeong, _Yunho-ah!"

"Sampai ketemu besok!"

Selepas kepergian Kris, Donghae dan Hankyung, Junsu ikut duduk di lantai di sebelah Yunho. Di usapnya peluh yang membasahi wajah Yunho dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ada di tasnya. Sesungguhnya, hal yang paling ia tanyakan adalah bagaimana keberhasilan rencana penggagalan pertunangan Yunho kemarin. Tapi melihat ekspresi Yunho yang tadi ceria bersama para _namja _tampan dan mendadak gusar saat bersamanya, membuat Junsu sedikit takut karena merasakan firasat yang buruk. Oh tuhan, semoga ini tak berarti apa-apa.

"Yun, ada apa sebenarnya? Dan bagaimana rencana kita kemarin?"

Yunho terdiam. Ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan beranjak mendekati sisi jendela di pinggir lapangan. Sore itu cahayanya matahari mulai berwarna oranye dan mulai menyusup ke dalam lapangan dengan kedua pintu jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ia menatap Junsu yang saat itu seolah bermandikan cahaya oranye matahari. Begitu cantik. Begitu indah. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa memiliki Junsu lebih lama dari ini.

"Rencana kita gagal, Su-ie."

"_Mwo? _Kenapa?" demi apapun, perasaan Junsu sudah sangat kacau. Apa firasatnya tadi benar?

"Sudah sejauh ini. Tak ada jalan untuk ku kembali."

"Ta-tapi aku masih punya rencana lain Yunho! Aku yakin kita akan berhasil!"

"Junsu–"

_Jangan... jangan katakan apapun! Biarkan aku berbicara, Yun-ie!_

"Atau mungkin kita kawin lari saja? Lalu kita pindah ke–"

"–..Su-ie –"

_Panggilanmu kepadaku masih semanis dulu, sayang. Katakan, firasatku salah total kan?_

"Bagaimana jika kau pura-pura–"

"KIM JUNSU–!"

_Kau bahkan membentakku untuk pertama kalinya. Ku mohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!_

"..._Nde?"_

"_Mianhae. _Aku tak bisa meneruskan hubungan kita. Aku..akan menikah."

...

Deg!

Tes!

Setetes air mata mengalir cepat menuruni kelopak mata Junsu begitu mendengar kalimat itu. Otaknya bekerja sangat cepat menampilkan kilasan balik beragam kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami selama berhubungan secara diam-diam. Perasaan sesak dengan segera melingkupi seluruh jantung dan hatinya. Terasa begitu menyiksa dan sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

_Aku tahu aku salah saat menolak lamaranmu, tapi benarkah kau tak bisa menungguku sebentar saja? Aku hanya belum siap._

_Aku belum siap untuk menikah, saat itu._

_Dan kini, aku belum siap untuk melepasmu._

Junsu mencoba menahan isakan kecil yang ditahannya dengan kuat, namun toh apa daya, rasa sakit di hatinya punya banyak emosi untuk dilampiaskan.

"Hiks.."

Sungguh, melihat pemandangan dimana Junsu menangis membuat Yunho merasa ia adalah seorang yang sangat brengsek. Baru saja kemarin ia memanjakan Junsu dan bermesraan dengannya. Tapi sekarang? Ia harus pergi meninggalkannya hanya demi sebuah perjodohan yang sama sekali tak diinginkannya.

"Su-ie _baby, mian_–"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Pekikan nyaring dari _namja _imut itu membuat Yunho spontan menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Junsu. Ia tersenyum miris melihat air mata Junsu mengalir lebih deras lagi dan isakannya menjadi tangis sesunggukan.

"Hiks.. pa-hiks-dahal ak– ku men-hiks– cintai.. mu.. hiks!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Junsu-ie _chagi, _sungguh." tanggap Yunho cepat. Mulanya ia berpikir Junsu akan bisa menerima kenyataan ini– walaupun tidak dengan cepat tapi setidaknya _namja _imut itu bisa menerimanya. Sayang sepertinya pemikirannya salah total.

"Tak ada kekasih yang mencintai pasangannya tapi tega meninggalkannya untuk menikah dengan orang lain, Tuan Jung!"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar melihat Junsu berlari keluar dengan air mata yang berlinangan. Ia masih mencintai Junsu, itu sudah sangat jelas. Tapi ia juga tak bisa dengan mudahnya membatalkan perjodohan itu.

Jika bisa, Yunho tak ingin terlahir sebagai _Taeja Joenha _Korea Selatan.

.

.

.

_I'm.._

_I'm not a kind of 'boy'_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong 'boy'_

(Taylor Swift – Speak Now)

.

.

.

_._

_Gye-sok_

_._

(*) Keterangan:

(1) Ani = Tidak

(2) Ge = singkatan dari Gege = Kakak laki-laki (Cina)

.

Balesan ripiu~

Michelle Jung : Ini sudah apdet. Apa kelamaan? Mian ne :D

Guest 1 : Haha, belum chingu. Kemarin Yunho masih inget sama yang lain tapi palingan entar juga ingetnya Jae doang wkwk

Ryukey : Gomawo :D iya saya usahakan apdet sebisa saya

YJM : cerita ini gak saya samain sama princess hours cuman saya terinspirasi dan konsepnya sama. Tapi tetep ada saudaranya yunho yang suka jae entar, tunggu dia aja ya : ) belum nikah chingu mereka, mungkin di beberapa chapter depan

Guest 2 : iya, kasian sekali jae : ( sip saya usahakan apdet terus sebisa saya. Haha, bener juga sebenernya. Jadi intinya dosa ditanggung sendiri-sendiri ya ; )

Gege : Ini sudah dilanjut : ) wah mian ne, saya apdet yang T saja selama Ramadhan ini ._.

Guest 3 : ah, sip lah bener banget! Akhirnya ntar Yunho jadi suka banget sama Jae wkwk

Dan bagi yang sudah log-in, saya bales lewat PM. Silahkan di cek ;)

.

Maaf ya saya apdetnya agak telat hehe

Sekali lagi, selamat puasa bagi semua yang menjalankan! Dan saya juga mutusin buat apdet sebisa saya (mungkin maksimal 4 kali apdet) di bulan Ramadhan dengan rate T. Tapi kali ini saya biarin dulu di rate M. Entar kalo apdet lagi saya ubah, hoho.

.

Oh ya, saya mau minta doanya ya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu saya jadi suspek rinositis (calon korban dari penyakit sinusitis– penyakit yang menyerang pada daerah hidung). Sudah sempet di obati sama obat minum dan obat spray (semprot) tapi sampe sekarang kadang kayak kumat gitu, pusing sama pileknya masih ada. Saya masih mengkonsumsi obat minum tapi obat spray-nya sudah habis dan saya belum beli lagi.

Jujur saya takut, setiap kali saya ngomong ke orang tua saya, mereka bilang di minumin obat aja terus. Mereka kayaknya juga takut kayak saya tapi ditutupin. Doakan saya cepat sembuh ya, biar saya waktu nulis ff gak nahan sakit lagi : )

Ah, maaf ya saya jadi curhat begini :P

.

Pendek? Iya saya tahu, mian ne : (

Semoga chap depan ide saya lancar dan kalian makin greget bacanya wkwk

Curhat ah *eh**ditelen*, saya mau kelas 12 loh! Dan saya belum kepikiran buat ngelanjutin kuliah ke mana. Maunya cari beasiswa, kalo bisa keluar negeri wkwk. Tapi kalo bisa juga biayanya full 100%. Aaaaaaaaah, mau *o*

Ada yang tau dimana? Hehe :D

.

Mungkin akan banyak typo(s) kali ini mengingat gak saya baca ulang ._.v hehe

Curhat lagi ya *plak*. Saya lagi ngefan sama Kemal Palevi nih~ ada yang tau dia? Dia comik(?) halah pokoknya dia stand up comedian jebolan Stand Up Comedy 2 Kompas TV. Yang bikin saya suka sama dia selain ganteng adalah dia absurd XD omongannya kadang gak jelas tapi lucu wakakak

.

Terima kasih untuk ripius, favorites dan followsnya! Fanfict ini gak berarti tanpa kalian, _you rock guyssss _\m/

.

**Review? Criticism?**

***kissANDhug***


End file.
